


Your Whispered Identity

by BooBirthday



Series: The Truth of It [1]
Category: Resistance (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death Threats, Drama, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Killing, Knives, Mild Language, Romance, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBirthday/pseuds/BooBirthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know who I was. My memories were torn away when the operations were over. The Chimera made sure of that. We're experiments, my brother and I, teenagers with Chimeran abilities. And we were trapped, imprisoned in a conversion center. Until he saved us, 'he' being the most infuriating soldier I have ever had the misfortune to meet - Sergeant Nathan Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

     Many people think they know all there was to know about Nathan Hale. There were many stories that circulated after his death. Hell, many stories surfaced after he was declared 'killed-in-action'. That's where most of the tales end; even the most informative, courtesy of Rachel 'oh-so-brave' Parker, failed to find the truth behind the rumours. Even without the ending, hers was still the best representation of the man I knew. Still, it was made up of few facts and some very clever guess work. Not that I would have ever told her that. The compliment would have most probably gone straight to her head, and that was big enough anyway. Besides, giving appreciation when she had 'forgotten' to mention me in her testimony at all was wrong. She might start to think I liked her. But that didn't matter. Only I knew the real Nathan Hale and what he had done. He was beautiful, brave, smart . . . ugh, there I went again. No-one had an effect on me like he did. But don't worry; my story isn't going to be some sort of sappy romance novel. It was **not** love at first sight - anything but. Of this, I assure you.

##### 11th July, 1951

     "Chimeran creeps!" I yelled, pounding on the bars of the cage I was in. Why was I in a cage you ask? Well, I think an introduction is compulsory at this point. Nice to meet you, the name's Boo, Boo Clearwater. I'm nineteen years old and I'm the product of various Chimeran experiments. You see, the Chimera decided that they needed a 'secret weapon'. So they kidnapped two children, my brother and myself, and conducted scientific tests on our bodies. The result was two sarcastic teenagers with prominent Chimeran characteristics. Despite our sibling relationship however, the characteristics we obtained differed by quite a wide margin. My body was mutated in the following ways:  
\- My eyes faded to amber.  
\- Retractable fangs grew inside of my mouth.  
\- I developed the ability to use 'heat vision' as it were (but only for a small amount of time and with the consequence of a pounding headache).  
\- I developed the climbing and jumping abilities of a Slipskull.  
\- My reflexes improved to match those of the Chimera.  
\- I became extremely handy with a knife.  
\- My skill with the L23 Fareye and other snipers was greatly enhanced.  
\- I also seemed to know all there was about weaponry engineering.

     My brother, Hybrid Clearwater, developed similar 'improvements'. He, too, had the end results of amber eyes, the 'heat vision' sight and fast reflexes. Nonetheless, he was altered in the following ways as well:  
\- He developed the Chimeran healing powers.  
\- He somehow got the knack of rolling across the floor, head tucked in and body bent, identical to a Roller.  
\- Gun melee became his forte, much like my newly found knifing talent.  
\- Whilst I had become an expert with sniper rifles, he was brilliant with the Rossmore 236. With any shotgun actually.  
\- He could also translate Chimeran into English. Although I could understand the language, I could never seem to convert it to English. Don't worry - I don't understand how that worked either.

     So there you have it, the story of our lives. Literally. We didn't remember anything from before our initiation into their ranks, no family, no friends, no **life**. Still, that didn't change the fact that we were amazing, an unstoppable team, deadly and cruel. There was only one issue - we were too 'human'. We felt sorrow, pain depression, guilt. Well, to be totally honest, only Hybrid felt the last. I had no problem with murder. To be truthful, I rather enjoyed the notion, but that's another topic. To be blunt, we would rather have been fighting against our creators, opposed to with them. We had regained our ability to think for ourselves, seen what they had done, realised they were wrong. So, we had plotted their destruction. As you can probably guess, they didn't take this too well. Hence, we were locked in a cage while our fates were decided by the creatures. Consequently, I was ready to kick some Chimeran ass, when, or rather **if** , I ever managed to escape this metal contraption alive. I smashed against the iron again. Still it didn't budge,  
   "Boo, quieten down!" Hybrid hissed, examining the lock closely. "Look, you're the engineer! Do something!" I growled at him, the sound low and animalistic.  
   "I modify weapons, not security devices, genius! Do you really think we would still be here otherwise?! You're the translator! Any report on what they plan to do to us?! Or are you finally realising that **you can't do anything to help either!** " Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, his short brown hair rustling slightly. From a distance, we were almost identical, with the same hair colour, the same short hair cut and the same amber eyes. Evidently, as a teenager girl, I had assets he didn't possess and vice-versa, by facially, we were distinguishable only by our gender. Whilst my face was slightly slimmer, more feminine, his was harder, blunter. Even so, from a distance, it was doubtful that we wouldn't be mistaken for twin brothers.  
   "Boo? Can you hear that?" I shook my thoughts from my head and strained my ears to listen. Sure enough, there it was, the sound of gun shots, echoing through the thin hallways, over and over again, followed by the shrieking cries of the Chimera. I glanced at Hybrid, pointing to myself. He nodded, then the colours distorted, the 'heat vision' turning everything into a mass of scarlets, oranges and blues.  
   "How many?" He asked hopefully. I stayed silent in shock, watching the single red dot dart behind walls, staring as other crimson shapes collapsed. Finally, I forced my mouth to move.  
   "One. Just one and, so far, he's killed ten." My sight returned to normal as my head span and pounded. Nevertheless, I shifted my gaze sideways, only to see my brother was as surprised as I was.  
   "One? Just one?" I nodded, freezing as footsteps registered, getting closer with each second. Grinning, my fist collided with my little brother’s shoulder lightly.  
   "Looks like we're getting out sooner than we realised."

     Freedom. I was finally free. Running a hand through my hair, I turned to the newcomer and beamed, all the while scanning over him with my eyes. He was tall, around 6 feet, his fair hair shaved in a strangely . . . attractive way. But it was his eyes that caught my attention. They were gold, like my brother and I's. Like the Chimera. Maybe that's why I trusted him on sight.  
   "Oh, it's good to be able to **move** again! I was going stir crazy, I swear!" If he was expecting anything better, he was going to be disappointed. I never thanked anyone outright, not unless they really deserved it. Or at least, not unless I felt they really deserved it. 'Thank you' were the two words I could truly say I detested with a passion. But that's beside the point. Smirking, Hybrid patted my arm.  
   "Boo, you were crazy anyway." Laughing and rolling my eyes, I turned to the soldier.  
   "As you may have guessed, I'm Boo, Boo Clearwater. This is my brother, Hybrid Clearwater. You are?" His hand grasped my own, shaking it as he replied.  
   "Nathan Hale. Sergeant. Boo and Hybrid, was it?" An American? Now that wasn't expected. Then again, neither were Chimeran experiments. Shaking my head softly, I returned to the matter at hand: answering his question. Opening my mouth, a reply formed, but Hybrid beat me to the mark.  
   "Yeah. I know they're strange, but we were named after the first distinguishable things we said after the operations."  
   "Operations?" Once again, my mouth opened and, once again, I was cut off, this time by a stream of bullets. All three of us dived for cover as the metal casings tore at the ground beneath our heels. Slowly, Hale raised his gun, but I pushed it towards the floor again, motioning to my brother and myself.  
   "We got this." Hybrid sent a grin my way, excited and full of anticipation, before he began rolling across the floor in a perfect imitation of the Chimeran critters. My lungs filled with fresh air before I also leapt into action - quite literally. I flew through the air, fangs sliding down and smashing together, ripping through flesh, scraping across the metal packs that rested on their backs. Chimeran limbs, distorted and torn apart, flew from various bodies, puddles of blood forming under each corpse. Scarlet stained the floor as I laughed, the sound dark and lethal, showing how much I was enjoying every moment. Soon, the whole group was eliminated, their remains a mess upon the floor. That's when the gunshot tore through the air, the sound ricocheting off of the walls, Hybrid's screams exploding outwards as he collapsed to the floor, crimson seeping through his trouser leg from the bullet wound in his thigh. Instantly, my fangs retracted and my legs hit the ground hard, vaulting me through the air, my feet landing inches away from my injured brother.  
   "What happened?!" The question was rhetorical. An answer was unnecessary, due to the elevated firearm that was currently pointed in my direction. A snarl pushed past my lips as I stared up at Hale, eyes narrowing in anger.  
   "What the hell is wrong with you?! We just saved your sorry ass!" His mouth didn't move to form words and his eyes didn't stray from my hands. The end of the gun remained pointed at the middle of my forehead. Slowly, Hybrid pulled on the sleeve of my (now torn and bloodstained) black shirt.  
   "Boo, it was my fault. I rolled back towards him, at top speed I might add. He'd only just met us. How was he to know we wouldn't attack him too? Besides, I'm fine. Chimeran healing abilities, remember?" As if to prove his point, he stood and walked towards Hale, empty hands by his shoulders in surrender. His clothes were as tattered as mine it seemed. We both wore the same outfit, black shirt and black trousers, finished off with black combat boots, courtesy of the Chimera. They had chosen the items carefully, which probably meant they had stormed into a shop and ripped the first clothes they had spotted off of the nearest rack. But I digress. And they did help us blend in, I suppose. Still, that was irrelevant now. Hybrid was still trying to convince Hale we were on his side.  
   "Oh, for goodness sake! If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it already!" Finally, the gun barrel lowered to face the floor, but his eyes didn't stop darting between my brother and I.  
   "How do you do that?" He asked quietly, motioning to the dead carcasses that adorned the floor. Or what was left of them.  
   "Boo? Care to explain?" Rolling my eyes, I shook my head defiantly.  
   "In case you've forgotten, the story isn't exactly short, and we're in a conversion centre. Besides, the only thing I want explained is why you suddenly think I'm going to forget what just happened. He shot you! I meant what I said before: if we had wanted to kill him, we would have already done it. The only reason nothing has happened is because I haven't decided on a method yet." Once again, cylindrical metal pipes stared me down, the smell of the gunpowder potent enough to make my eyes water.  
   "Try it." I grinned up at the American soldier, making sure to display my inch-long canines that had 'decided' to slid into the open. However, what was sure to be an interesting fight was forestalled due to Hybrid stepping in, his hand extended toward Hale.  
   "Quit it, Boo. Look, I'd love to explain, but my sister was right: we're in conversion centre and it's not a short story. Once we get out of here, I'll tell you all you wish to know. Help us escape, and you'll have your answers. Deal?" With a handshake and the nod of heads, the truce was sealed. Whilst in here, Hale was forbidden territory. A pity. Manoeuvring myself to my feet, I motioned my head sideways.  
   "Let's get moving - I've had enough of this dump. You better be able to keep up, soldier, because otherwise, there won't be anything left of you to listen to our answers."

     I stared up at the tanks in awe, watching as Chimera after Chimera screamed in pain as the metal was shoved into their backs, blood spurting from the injuries. The trip through the conversion centre had been . . . not uneventful, just strangely simple. It was as though they didn't care that we were escaping. Not that I was a big enough fool to believe that. They knew, and they cared. They just hadn't shown it yet. I was drawn back to reality by another Chimeran scream. Barbed metal rods being forced into your flesh . . . well, it enlightened me to the reason why they never came loose.  
   "That looks painful, don't you think? Hey, Hale, why don't you get one? It'd suit you," I snapped sarcastically, still irritated about the shooting incident. Add that to the fact that my brother defended him for doing it, and you can guess why I didn't take it too well.  
   "Boo, can you cheer up, please?" Hybrid begged, his eyes searching my own. "Can't you just accept that it happened and get over it?"  
   "No, and you shouldn't have either."  
   "Well, I did. Why do you always have to make things difficult?" My hand rose to my face, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to control my temper. Anger issues had always been a big problem for me and they'd gotten worse after the operations. But this was my little brother and, despite his tendencies to be annoying, I still adored him.  
   "Fine. I'm sorry. Now just shut up and be on the look-out for the six-eyed freaks." He sighed in amusement at my far-from-genuine apology, but followed orders all the same. That was the way it had always been. I gave the orders, he enacted them. Big sister was the leader, little brother was the minion. True, he was only one year younger and taller than me by quite a wide margin, but old habits die hard. It was the same with our fighting styles. Throughout the years, the only differences made were the weapons we carried. Hybrid would roll forwards, shotgun in hand, his speed making him almost unhittable. He also served as an effective distraction, causing all attention to focus on him as I methodically picked them off with a sniper rifle. On the slight chance that he was hit, he was ready to go within the next few seconds due to his abilities. By that time, I had already killed the creature responsible. My hand drifted to my belt, fingertips running over the knife that rested there. It wasn't mine, or hadn't been. Hale had provided it, along with the Rossmore 236 that Hybrid now carried. Sadly, there was a severe lack of snipers in this base, but knives were fun too. My brother, of course, had thanked Hale profusely at his 'gift'. I stayed silent. He didn't deserve my manners. Grinning to myself, I turned away from the tank as another Chimera screeched in pain. My smile faded in a matter of seconds.  
   "Those? W-we h-h-have to c-cross **those**?!" I was staring at the pipes used to transport the infected, large yellow beams that stretched from one side of the room to the other. It wouldn't have been so bad, had we not been around a hundred feet off of the ground. The abyss below was pitch black, accentuating just how big of a drop it was. Slowly, shaking all the while, I stepped backwards, retreating to the tanks again.  
   "No way! There is no way I am doing that!" I shouted, turning to my brother beseechingly. "Please, Hybrid! You know I don't like heights!" A barely disguised chuckle filled the air, quiet, but not quiet enough. It was obvious where it had come from. Hale was standing to the side, his head shaking slightly, a smirk covering his face.  
   "You think it's funny, do you? Go stick your smile where the sun doesn't shine! I hope you fall off, you moron!" Hybrid placed a hand on my shoulder, gently trying to get me to calm down.  
   "It's okay, Boo. If you start to fall, push off for the wall. You know you'll make it. It'll be fine, I promise." Still, I shook, biting down on my bottom lip.  
   "Can you . . . can you do it with me?" Nodding, he took hold of my wrist, pulling me on to the pipes and beginning the mentally scarring trek.

     Cursing over and over again, I pressed against the metal container, trying to ignore the thundering of bullets that pounded into my cover. The sentry gun's seemed to have rounds of ammunition that lasted forever.  
   "Boo! What are we going to do?!" My brother was shouting, but I could barely hear him over the din.  
   "Ideally, stay hidden and stay alive! These things will send the cases into your body faster than you can blink! Add in the fact that they have a built in shield that protects the wielder from most of the return fire, and you can probably figure out how much trouble we're in!" I replied, my voice straining with the effort of being heard.  
   "How do we destroy them?!" Screwing up my face in concentration, I ran through the list of possibilities that were eliminated. The shield would protect the front and the sides. That only left the back, especially as they took a while to disengage. The only problem was getting around them. My head whipped left and right as I searched, my eyes finally landing on an abandoned truck. If I could get to the back of that, the roof of the seating area would provide the perfect angle in order to leap down on top of them.  
   "Boo?!" My mouth set in a hard line as I made up my mind.  
   "You distract them! Leave the elimination to me!" With a wink sent towards my sibling, I was off, leaping to the right, sprinting behind any form of cover. Not that I needed to worry. My brother was doing a brilliant job of distracting them. Apparently, having your target roll about in front of you without actually being able to hit it was rather annoying. I permitted myself a small grin before returning to the task at hand. Stealthily, or as stealthily as you can with massive combat boots on, I swung myself up onto the top of the truck. Then I leapt forwards, striking downwards with all the strength I could muster. The monster screamed, blood pouring from the wound at the back of its skull. It's partner had just stepped back from the sentry gun when it received the same treatment, crimson falling in beads from the slice along its neck. I watched in elation as they fell. Payback for locking me up like some kind of animal.  
   "All clear," I called backwards, waiting for the others to catch up. Both surveyed the carnage around us.  
   "I believe that is a mission successful, Hybrid."  
   "Yeah. Now let's go. I'm feeling rather ill." Rolling my eyes, I nodded. That was my brother. A fantastic soldier, but squeamish at anything over violent. Like deep, jagged knife wounds.  
   " _Move it, Sergeant, or you'll find yourself left behind._ " The radio on Hale's chest crackled to life, the most irritating voice I had ever heard coming out of it. I winced slightly, but started forwards all the same, leaping onto the platform, Hale and Hybrid following close behind, Hale running at full speed, the blur of Hybrid's form shooting past as he rolled. We made it out just in time to board our escape. I collapsed onto one of the benches, raising an eyebrow at everyone who stared at me. They soon turned away at the sight of my blood-covered clothes and almost unmarred skin. My head rested against the wall as my eyelids fluttered closed. Until something tapped against my shoulder. My gaze centred on the form of Nathan Hale, his expression uncaring, his head motioning sideways.  
   "They want your names."  
   "Is Hybrid not capable of talking?"  
   "From what your brother's told me, you're the eldest."  
   "He's still an adult, so what's your point?" But, sighing, I extended a hand towards the group.  
   "Boo and Hybrid Clearwater." The woman that took it replied immediately, her voice causing me to flinch slightly. Well, I'd found the unfortunate owner of the voice on Hale's radio.  
   "Captain Rachel Parker. A pleasure. Now, would you care to explain what you are exactly?" Growling, I narrowed my eyes.  
   "We're human beings, just like you. I suggest you rephrase that question now."  
   "I don't take kindly to threats, Miss Clearwater."  
   "And I don't take kindly to stuck-up British officials thinking they can dictate that we are no longer humans."  
   "Boo! Stop it!" Smirking, I leaned backwards, motioning for my brother to take over, an invitation he hastily accepted. Once again, I rested against the inside of the warship, blocking out the world and replaying the day’s events. We had escaped, my brother had been shot, and I'd found two new people to hate - the strangely attractive, yet insufferably annoying American soldier, and the arrogant, pig-headed British Captain with the voice that actually caused me physical pain. I couldn't decide who was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

##### 12th July, 1951

     Groaning, I jolted my head from side to side, wincing as it clicked and throbbed. I rubbed harshly at the painful area, turning to my grinning younger brother.  
   "I am never sleeping on a form of army transport again." Laughing, he shook his head.  
   "Only you would, Boo." I smiled widely and began following others off of the now stationary airliner. Breathing the fresh air, I extended my arms and spun in circles, laughing like there was no tomorrow. It felt good to be out.  
   "Can you believe our luck though? We're finally free!" In the end, I resulted to jumping up and down, clapping my hands in excitement. Hybrid merely stared at me in amusement.  
   "How old are you again? Nineteen, wasn't it?"  
   "Shut it, H. I'm happy." Grinning, he complied, lightly tapping my temple, a small indication that, even after all this time, he still believed me to be insane. Spinning, I swivelled to face the nearest soldier, the wide smile still spread across my features.  
   "I'm not that bad, am I?" With a non-committal grunt, he pushed forwards, seemingly desperate to get away from here. From my brother and me. It was then that I noticed everything was strangely quiet. I glanced around, sensing the tension in the air. Everyone had been so . . . not easygoing, but no-one had been this near silence. Everyone had communicated on the ride over here; now there was just a low level of murmurs and whispers. The only other activity seemed to be the constant moving forwards, towards the command centre, and the quick glances toward us. Almost as if they were afraid of us. Afraid we might attack them. Strange, especially as Hybrid had explicitly stated that we never hurt anyone without cause . . . I stopped in my tracks, realisation rushing through my blood like ice.  
   "What is going on?" Hybrid stared at me in confusion, eyebrows knitting together, but it was Rachel Parker who stepped forwards.  
   "What do you mean, Miss Clearwater?" That voice. It made me want to claw my own eardrums out. With my nails. Glaring, I stepped towards her, hands clenching into fists threateningly.  
   "You know exactly what I mean. What are you planning? None of these men feared us before. What have you said, Parker? What's going on?!" Smiling slightly, she retreated back into the crowds, her face dropping within seconds.  
   "My apologies, but it's just a precaution." There was no time to reply before it began. Immediately, my arms were restrained and yanked behind my back, jolting chest and wrist alike. I could hear Hybrid crying out, suggesting he'd received the same treatment. Injuring me was bad enough. Injuring my brother was a death sentence. Snarling, I wrenched my body back and forth, smashing my fangs together inches from skin. Various threats filled the air as I continued to struggle, refusing to give in, to submit. In retaliation, my captor forced my form into a crouched position, my legs bent, feet pushing against the ground half-heartedly. Maybe I ought to change that. A smirk danced across my face as I channelled my anger into something I could use: strength. My folded legs slammed against the dirt track, vaulting me forwards, forcing myself from the soldiers grip. Curses filled the air as the officer clutched at his newly dislocated shoulder, but I paid him no heed. Wasting not even a second, I barrelled into the man holding my brother, my arms wrapping around his chest as I dragged him sideways. Scrambling to my feet, I quickly blocked the punch he threw at me, slamming my own fist into the side of his head. In quick succession, my body twisted, my foot colliding with his chest, shoving him backwards, into the group. A number of men fell over at the force of the blow and laughter filled the air; my laughter. It increased as Hybrid appeared by my side, his face expressionless, but his eyes clouded with anger.  
   "You'll have to try harder than that, Captain," I taunted, my legs slamming against the ground once more, propelling me into the branches of a nearby tree.    "See? Now what are you going to do? After all, should we choose to leave, there is no way you'll be able to catch us. In fact, we could slaughter you all. Right. Now." Instantly, I was the target of every soldier who held a gun. Snickering at their reaction and, after securing my legs around my perch, I allowed myself to fall backwards. There I stayed, hanging upside down from a tree branch, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Fangs on show of course. It wouldn't have been half as funny otherwise.  
   "You people are so easy to scare, it's almost ridiculous. Honestly, I have never done anything more worth the multiple silent death threats you're sending my way."  
   "Boo, stop." My brother was staring at the floor, defeated and submissive. His eyes scanned the group, now devoid of the fury they had held only moments ago.  
   "I apologise for her - **our** \- behaviour. We have never worked with anyone before - we're not used to it. Look, we're not the enemy here. We're on your side, just as you are on ours. The Chimera are going to pay, but my sister and I can't enact revenge on our own. We need you, as you need us. But, if this is to happen, you have to believe me when I say we have no intentions of hurting you." An impressive speech. I finalised it with a scoff, arms crossed, still staring at the world upside down.  
   "'No intentions of hurting you.' Yeah, okay, Hybrid. Talk about speaking for yourself." Growling, my brother snatched a stone from the ground, throwing it at me with uncanny precision. Uncanny precision that caused it to smack into the middle of my forehead, resulting in me cursing and falling from my branch, my spine colliding with the hard ground.  
   "What was that for?!" Ignoring my form (which was unceremoniously draped across the floor, swearing in pain), he turned back to the mass, hands held out imploringly.  
   "We hate the Chimera as much as you do, and we are prepared to help you. But you need to trust us." After what seemed an age (due to either the tension or the headache that pounded inside my skull), Parker nodded slowly, motioning for all guns to be lowered.  
   "Very well, Master Clearwater, you have as much of our trust as is safe to be given at this time. We shall see in the future if you deserve the rest of it." Nodding in relief, Hybrid's hand shot out, wrapping around Parker's in a handshake. Another truce. Hybrid had a horrible hobby of making truces with the people I wanted to kill most. Still, I couldn't help but feel proud of my little brother. Then she turned to me.  
   "Your sister is another matter, however. The sedative is necessary."  
   "What?!" That was the last thing I said before I felt the needle pierce my neck. As everything faded to black, my body swaying and my head colliding with the floor once again, there was only one thought running through my mind: **Hybrid, I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully.**

     I woke up in a locked room, the surroundings dark and shrouded in blackness. But that didn't stop me seeing the traitor I called my sibling. Lunging in his direction, I pinned him beneath me. Sure, he was strong, but I was stronger by quite a wide margin. Of course, with him being taller, broad shoulders, powerful arms, it was a conclusion no-one even considered, which was perfect when I required the element of surprise.  
   "How could you let them do that?! I **know** you saw that soldier! Why didn't you warn me?!" He sighed and pushed at my chest, irritation flaring up in his eyes.  
   "Get off me. We need their help. Without numbers, we're nothing. You know that. One of us needs to responsible and, as it is unlikely to be you, the action we take is my decision. I will do anything it takes to get the help we require, Boo." Shaking with fury, I rested my forearm against his throat and pushed gently.  
   "Even betray me?" I whispered, my voice charged with anger. Hybrid's eyes widened slightly with fear, but overall he remained unfazed.  
   "Yes. Get off. **Now.** " I stared down at him in shock, my eyes wider than ever before. He'd never spoken to me like that. I was the leader, he was the follower. Yet, he had reversed those roles. Immediately, I jumped backwards and did the one thing I knew annoyed him the most - I stormed over to the farthest corner, dropped to the ground, and pouted, sulking like a three year old. Childish, but effective.  
   "Boo . . . Oh, Boo, don't sulk. Look, I'm sorry, but you were being ridiculous. I wasn't going to let you spoil a perfectly good opportunity. We need all the help we can get. Why can't you accept that?" Huffing and puffing, I gave in, shuffling closer to Hybrid, head bowed in an apology.  
   "What's going to happen to us then?" I asked quietly, my eyes darting up, narrowing as they focused on the guilty expression on his face.  
   "We're . . . uh . . . we're joining the resistance."  
   "Then why the face? You look as though I'm going to kill you. Calm down, you know I love fighting, even if it is for **Parker.** " I spat her name, an expression of hatred overtaking all else on my face. Still, my brother looked as though he'd kicked a puppy.  
   "It's not as simple as just joining, Boo. Thanks to you, they don't trust us enough for us to be on our own. We're going to be closely monitored by a soldier of the captain's choice." Disbelief flooded my body, eyes stretching to their limits.  
   "How close is 'closely'?"  
   "We're going to be sharing rooms with them," Hybrid explained, the guilt on his face infecting his tone. "They must accompany us everywhere. It will be like having a twenty-four-seven babysitter."  
   "And you agreed to this?"  
   "I had to." Nodding, I fell silent, my shoulders dropping in resignation. Finally, Hybrid relaxed, his hands falling slack, his defensive posture disappearing within moments. That's when I struck, landing on top of him once again. But this time, I threw punches, attacking every inch of him I could reach. He defended the best he could, but he was no match for me normally. When I was angry, he didn't stand a chance.  
   "Clearwater! Stop this instant!" I was ripped away from the traitor by two soldiers. So I turned on them, my bruised fists smashing into cheekbones, arms and legs alike, watching in satisfaction as they collapsed to the floor.  
   "One more move, Clearwater!" Another blockhead stood in the doorway, his gun trained on the space between my eyes. I weighed my options: I could leave him alone, or I could floor him, just like his comrades. Then again, more would come. Snarling, I stormed back to my corner and resumed pouting, continuing the sulking process. Hybrid stumbled over, clutching his bloody lip, placing his clean hand on my shoulder. I merely shrugged it off with a growl. The sigh echoed as he walked towards the door, telling the guard it was safe to take his friends and leave. He did just that, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. It was great fun, grinning at him evilly with fangs on display. He all but wet himself. 

     It was quiet when he was gone. Hybrid didn't try to speak to me, I refused to talk to him. Alas, I could never complete my sulking in peace. It was later in the day when another soldier came to visit, strolling in and walking straight past me to clap Hybrid on the shoulder.  
   "How you doing?"  
   "So-so," the traitor replied, shrugging. "Been rather quiet. Did you know she's been sulking for two hours now?" Chuckling, the stranger nodded.  
   "An impressive feat. Do you reckon she'll bite me if I try to introduce myself?" Smirking at me, my brother nodded.  
   "Hey!" I shouted, pouting worse than ever. "I don't bite humans unless they really deserve it!" Of course, both of them burst out laughing at this, neither one of them afraid of me or what I had done only hours earlier. Hybrid was proof the . . . incident had occurred. Yet, they continued to laugh, the unknown man motioning me over. Curious, I complied.  
   "Nice to meet you too, Boo Clearwater. The name's Cartwright by the way. Lieutenant," he announced, his hand shooting outwards. Grinning at his enthusiasm, I shook it vigorously, jolting as he yanked me forwards towards my brother. I landed on top of him, the force behind the blow knocking us to the ground. For a moment, we stared at each other. Then we wrapped our arms around each other, apologising over and over again, sibling love restored. Ruffling my hair gently, Hybrid grinned at me, motioning back to Cartwright, who, in turn, cleared his throat.  
   "Alright, I came here to tell you Parker says it's time to get going. Any questions before your big audience?" Nodding, I raised my hand, eyes focused on the grey beret on his head.  
   "Can I wear your hat?" Snorting, he swiped at me, his hand slapping at my cheek half-heartedly.  
   "Don't push it, missy." I'd really taken a liking to this guy. Perhaps they weren't all bad. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to reign in my instinctual sarcasm enough to give Parker another chance.

     "Sit." Her voice echoed around the enclosed office, resounding in my head. As if her voice wasn't bad enough without multiple repeats. Hybrid did as asked. I, despite my earlier resolution, remained standing, staring at Captain Parker.  
   "I'm sitting down because I want to," I stated, finally lowering myself into the wooden chair. I could hear Cartwright cough as he tried to cover up his amusement. Smirking and satisfied with the result of my action, I stared at the woman in front of me, my eyes blazing with defiance. Cue the **terribly awkward** silence that spread throughout the room. Hybrid nudged my arm, a subtle warning, but I brushed him off. I was going to have some fun.  
   "Apologies, Captain Parker. She hasn't been in the best mood since she woke up, as your soldiers have no doubt told you." I turned to my brother, grin widening at the memories.  
   "Oh, you don't have to apologise, Hybrid. I'm sure that Rachel and I will be the **best** of friends." Lieutenant Cartwright doubled over with his coughing fit this time, hand over his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes. Apparently, my blatant disrespect for the aggravating woman was amusing. Parker paid no attention to the red-headed soldier, instead choosing to clear her throat, another annoying sound I had no desire to hear again.  
   "When you're quite finished, Miss Clearwater, I will explain the terms of your stay. As your brother has probably told you, you are to join the resistance. However, due to the two problems with your behaviour that have arisen today, I cannot say you have our complete trust."  
   "Don't turn this around to my 'previous behaviour'," I growled, half-rising from my seat. "You had made your mind up about this before the **terrible** accident with your guards took place. It was due to this information that Hybrid got attacked. I suggest you tell the truth."  
   "If you had let me finish, Miss Clearwater," she continued, the patient tone disappearing from her voice. "You would realise that the first incident also took place this morning. It was on that basis that I first decided on the idea of surveillance. It was when I heard of the second incident that I was forced to make the conditions harsher. Until I have deemed you calm enough for socialisation and society, Miss Clearwater, you and your brother shall be separated. Also, I will have cameras installed in the room you are to share, to ensure your behaviour is adequate." Minute after minute, I sat there in silence, trying to see the sense behind her words. This was . . . well, just borderline cruel.  
   "That's fine." My head whipped around at my brothers words, and instantly, I could see his earlier words being put into practice. 'I will do anything it takes to get the help we require.' The pain in his eyes was easily visible, but he didn't backtrack or change his mind. Looking towards the floor, I nodded sadly, a silent agreement.  
   "Good. Now, Master Clearwater, you shall be assigned to Lieutenant Cartwright." Inaudibly, I let out a sigh of relief. At least he was going to be treated okay.  
   "As for you, Miss Clearwater, you will be the responsibility of Sergeant Hale." Absentmindedly, I nodded. Then it sunk it.  
   "Excuse me?!"  
   "I said that you will be being monitored by Sergeant Hale. There isn't a problem, is there?" She asked, laughter in her eyes, triumph in her smug grin. So, she knew of my (intense) dislike for the trigger-happy moron. Whilst I was glad it was obvious, I hated that she had used my own feelings against me. Barely controlling my rage, I stood, walking towards the door.  
   "Alright, Rachel, this is how we're going to do this: I am going to leave and then walk back inside. When I 'arrive', you are going to change your decision into something remotely intelligent. I do hope you understand, because I would so hate to have to use . . . other means."  
   "If you leave, Miss Clearwater, I will revert to the other plan."  
   "And what would that be?" I didn't even bother hiding the venom in my voice anymore, the wrath I felt shining through, fuelled further by the antagonism her voice provided. Flinching slightly, she leaned back in her chair in an attempt to put distance between us. Yet, she still had the nerve to allow a cold smile to creep onto her lips.  
   "To conduct various experiments and gain the intelligence we are lacking. Going into the field without knowing your enemy is foolish."  
   "Sounds exactly what you'd do then."  
   "I'd be careful what you say, Miss Clearwater. The experiments I speak of would be full-body dissections." My form shook as the colour drained from my face.  
   "You're not serious?" I whispered, my voice the reincarnation of disbelief itself. She didn't mean it. She . . . She couldn't mean it.  
   "You would kill us? For the sake of gathering **information**?" Parker's head bobbed in affirmation.  
   "Without a second thought. It's your choice, Miss Clearwater." I looked to my brother, only to see tears in his eyes as he silently begged me to accept. His life depended on this as much as mine did. The time for defiance was over. Turning back to the arrogant woman that sat behind the desk, I clenched my fists to stop myself slapping the expression off of her face.  
   "Alright, Rachel - you win."

     I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting here, I just knew it had been a long and tedious time. Staring at a blank wall wasn't the best way to speed the day along, but it sure beat talking to my new roommate. Who knew that one word could spark such feelings of distaste? Well, I suppose 'Parker' had the same effect, but, for once, she wasn't the problem. **He** was.  
   "Are you going to do that all the time?" I raised my gaze long enough to glare at the American.  
   "If I say yes, are you going to shoot me in the leg too?" Hale sighed and stormed from the room, slamming the door after him. Not too dramatic then. If I was lucky, he'd fall down a flight of stairs in his anger and break his neck. But luck didn't seem to be taking my side lately. As if to prove this, someone began knocking on the door. Constantly. So much for 'ignore them and they'll go away'.  
   "Oh, for goodness sake, fine! Come in if you have to!" The first thing I saw was the thing I wanted most in this world - a grey beret. Cartwright.  
   "What are you doing here?" Chuckling, he strolled over the bed I sat on, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
   "Well, thank you for the warm welcome, Boo. I've missed you too." I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing at the false offence in his voice.  
   "There we go. That's better," he declared, grin seemingly permanently glued to his mouth. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you how Hybrid's getting on, which is perfectly fine by the way. He certainly seems a lot happier than you." Smiling, I nodded, the words still refusing to leave my lips.  
   "It's good to know. You know, Cartwright, you're the first person to actually give a damn about what we feel as people. Coming back to the 'being cheerful' concept, you try sharing a room with someone you severely dislike. It's worse than you think, believe me."  
   "Can I ask why you dislike him?"  
   "He shot Hybrid."  
   "Has Hybrid forgiven him?" I threw my hands up in the air and shot him a look. His hands appeared by his shoulders in surrender.  
   "Sorry for asking."  
   "No, it's okay," I murmured. "It's just . . . Hybrid forgives everyone, and that's what worries me. To make things worse, he seems to think that Parker will help us, when it is obvious she just wants us to help her. We may be striving for the same cause, but we don't have the same methods. And I don't do well in groups. Two's company, three's a crowd, and any more than that makes me want to scream and tear my own head off." Once again, Cartwright laughed at my words, patting me on the shoulder lightly.  
   "Oh no. Remind me never to go on your team. You're more likely to tear their heads off than your own. Ah well, I had better get back to looking after your brother. But before I go, I've got some advice: no matter how much you hate Parker, just keep your mouth shut and your head low. Believe me when I say it'll get you through the days without problems. Okay?"  
   "Got it." With my confirmation, he left, the thin curtain fluttering back at the surge of air the closing door provided. Glancing out of the window, I noticed with shock that it was almost pitch black. Looks like I'd been doing nothing for longer than I realised. Lying down on the pillow, I thought back to what Cartwright had said. Doing what I was told and reining in my sarcasm couldn't be too hard . . . could it?


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 1

##### 14th July, 1951

     Today was the day. Finally, I was allowed out of my - Hale and I's - room, allowed to train again. Allowed to see my little brother. This was the thought that stuck with me as I raced around the room, changing in the bathroom, organising everything until it was in its rightful place. Although it may be hard to believe, I was a complete neat freak when it came to my living area. The battlefield was a different matter entirely, but that's not exactly relevant. Still, it gave me yet another reason to hate the American soldier. Sure, he was tidy, but only just. I was sure that, had I not been a female with extreme temper issues, the room would have looked a hell lot worse. Luckily, it was bearable, so I had no reason to talk to him. You see, I had a system worked out that had enabled my behaviour to border on perfect - I sat on my bed all day, leaving only to grab food, and ignored him completely. I'd have to get over it eventually, but for now, I was rather happy with the arrangement. The only communication we had mainly consisted of one word answers and sarcastic comments.  
   "Time to go."  
   "Fine." The corridors were busy, yet silent. Wherever we went, eyes were on us, weary and cautious. Soldiers shrunk back, pushing themselves against wall, their eyes betraying their fear.  
   "They're scared of us."  
   "No," Hale stated, shaking his head. "They're scared of you."  
   "Me? Why?"  
   "Because you beat two well-trained men into unconsciousness. I think that's reason enough." I opened my mouth to retaliate, only to shrug in acceptance. Then another thought struck me.  
   "Yet, you're not bothered at all?" A slight grin rose to his face as he shook his head again.  
   "Nope. If the need arose, I could beat you. Easily."  
   "Yeah, okay," I replied, my tone heavy with the strain of trying not to laugh. "You keep believing that."  
   "Oh, I will." Scoffing, I pulled ahead, keeping my mouth closed, attempting to ensure that the rest of the journey was completed in a noiseless atmosphere. It was after around three minutes of this routine that I heard the voice that lifted my spirits beyond comparison.  
   "Hybrid!" With no further thought, I tore off in the direction of my younger brother. Left . . . right . . . right . . . straight on . . . destination. I leapt through the air, circling my arms around him, causing us to land on the floor in a heap, laughing and hugging each other madly. No-one would have guessed that it had only been two days.  
   "You do know how to make an entrance." Smirking up at Cartwright, I winked at him, cheeky smile plastered across my face.  
   "I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Did you expect anything less?" The corners of his lips rose, head nodding in understanding.  
   "After all these hours with your brother, no. Honestly, he rolls everywhere, even if it's only five paces away." Standing up, I dusted myself off and extended my hand to Hybrid, helping him to his feet.  
   "Nice to see you too, Boo. I've missed you. Hey, where's Hale? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"  
   "Yeah, he was. He's most probably back there somewhere," I answered, motioning over my shoulder dismissively.  
   "You realise you're not allowed to walk around without him, right?" My eyebrow raised at the disapproval in my brother's tone.  
   "You realise I don't give a damn, right?"  
   "You ought to." My form froze at the voice, that one voice I couldn't stand. Slowly, my body twisted around to face the two figures situated behind me.  
   "Hale. And Parker too. Why, I'm so honoured, I think I may just faint," I snapped, my eyes narrowing until they were nothing more than slits. Little by little, I raised my arm, preventing my brother from walking forwards.  
   "Now, now, Miss Clearwater. There's no need to be rude, is there?"  
   "If it's you, there is every need."  
   "Oh dear. What are we going to do with you? Perhaps an extended punishment of solitary confinement will keep you in check." Snorting, I rolled my eyes, stepping backwards as she leaned forwards.  
   "What do you want, Rachel?"  
   "I am here to inform you of the one-on-one training sessions that will be taking place, starting within the hour." I was stunned into silence, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Parker and Hybrid . . . alone? The day I let that happen was the day Hell froze over.  
   "I think not. You will not be anywhere near my little brother without supervision, do you understand?"  
   "Maybe you haven't noticed yet, Miss Clearwater, but you do not give the orders around here," she countered, her hands drifting to the hem of her shirt, her belt. Her gun. Instinctively, my unused arm flew out, wrapping around the leg of one of the few decorative tables. I slammed the wood against the wall, dragging back nothing but a large wooden pole, jagged and splintered at one end. The end that was facing Parker.  
   "Try your gun now, Parker. I'll kill you before your finger reaches the trigger." My eyes were aglow with determination and anger, so much so that even Hale backed away. Advancing forwards, I lifted my make-shift weapon until it was parallel with the captain's stomach.  
   "We **will** be training together and you **will not** be alone with **my** little brother. It **will** be done like this, or there will no longer be a 'Captain Rachel Parker' to debate the issue with. It's up to you," I whispered, voice tainted with hate. Her gaze jumped from Cartwright to Hale, initiating a laugh from me at her terror.  
   "Oh, by all means, set as many soldiers on me as you want. They will also die here, just like you." At last, her arms fell limp, her head hung and her eyes met mine, the defeat shining like a beacon.  
   "Very well, Miss Clearwater. You make a good case." Smirking, I gave a half-bow in her direction, motioning down the corridor.  
   "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, weren't we going somewhere?" Reluctantly, she began storming down the hall, barking orders at any soldier that happened to be in her way, Hybrid following close behind after sending me a look. Apparently, laughing out loud just antagonises people further. Who knew?  
   "Would you really have killed anyone she set on you?" Turning to the lieutenant, I raised an eyebrow.  
   "If it was to save either myself or Hybrid, or both, yes, without a second thought. Did you expect anything different?"  
   "But you don't know half of these men. They could have wives, families. You wouldn't regret it?"  
   "I don't feel regret, Cartwright. Regret is for the weak of mind, those foolish enough to allow their hearts to rule over rational thought. Now, if you'll excuse me," I stated, lightly pushing his shoulder to move him out of my way as I began to retrace Parker's steps down the hall, my hand still wrapped around the wooden pole, a temporary reminder of the 'friendly' exchange I would remember for a while. The fear in her eyes . . . it had been hilarious.

     Shots rang out, over and over again, sniper and shotgun alike. Trigger, reload. Trigger, reload. It was a sequence well-known to my brother and I. We had previously been tested with other guns, but for the last trial - supposedly the 'most difficult' - we were allowed to choose our weapon. We stormed through the course, dummies falling left and right, targets shattering the moment they appeared. Hybrid went low, I stayed high. Near and far, close-range and long-range: the perfect team. The agility trials were laughably easy too. Hybrid used his speed to clear obstacles whilst I simply resorted to leaping over them. We finished in record timing. Bowing for the applauding crowd (Cartwright), we turned to one another, a grin creeping onto my face as I glanced at my brother and partner-in-crime.  
   "Nice one, H."  
   "You too, B." Oh, he was fun to hang around with when he wasn't being reasonable and boring.  
   "I have to admit, I'm impressed," Parker confessed, her voice ringing throughout the room due to the audio device she spoke through. "I didn't expect your . . . abilities to be so finely tuned. It looks to me as though you've had previous training." Nodding, I half-shrugged.  
   "The Chimera wouldn't have survived half as long as this if they were really as stupid as you think they are." Whispers rang around, the product of other soldiers as they took in my words. Hybrid, of course, glared at me and muttered something about tact. Please, like I was going to pass up an opportunity to make her look bad.  
   "Anyway," she continued, speaking over the soldiers, unable to keep them silent anymore. "You're battle ready. You leave for Manchester tomorrow." My face lit up with excitement as I considered the prospect. Out on the field, actually doing something again. Finally. My gaze drifted to Hybrid, who didn't seem to share the same level of my joy. But then again, he never was as fond of war as me.  
   "I can't wait."

##### 15th July, 1951

     "The aim of this mission is to provide assistance to the squadrons already in the field. Soldiers have been attempting to recover the lost convoy ever since my squad was ambushed." Ambushed by the Chimera, huh? Well, at least they could do one thing right.  
   "What's in it?" Parker stared down at me, something other than irritation in her eyes. Something I couldn't quite place.  
   "Our main hope for defeating the Chimera." I frowned deeply at the vagueness of her answer. but leaned back all the same, allowing her to continue with no further interruptions. Something wasn't right here. I knew she hated me, a fact I was overjoyed with, but she didn't hate the others. To hold back vital information, such as the contents of the convoy . . . No, something was definitely not right here.  
   "Captain Mitchell will be waiting for you when you arrive. Go." When I stood, it was with only Hale for company. Hybrid had been reassigned for today, kept away from the fighting. After learning of his ability to translate the Chimeran language, Parker ordered him and Cartwright to remain behind to read various writings they had found. He acted upset, but I think that, mostly, he was relieved. Blood and gore wasn't exactly his thing, not like me. Still, everyone was different and his opinions were always respected by me. Even if they were wrong.  
   "The VTOL is in the left hanger." I started slightly at the sound of Hale's voice, but soon relaxed with a grin.  
   "Then that's where we're headed. Unless you feel like walking to Manchester that is." Running my hand over my equipment one last time, I followed Hale to the warplane. Parker had actually allowed me to carry weaponry - it was a miracle. One knife hung from my belt, the other in a sheath attached to my forearm. My signature Fareye was slung across my back, along with an M5A2 Carbine, in case of close combat.  
   "Set your radio. Frequency 77.6. We'll need it to contact the other squad. Also, check the ammunition on your belt and in your guns." I did as instructed by my partner, smirking all the time.  
   "My, my, you **are** talkative today, aren't you, Hale?" He glared at me, taking the seat opposite my own once on the plane.  
   "As much as we dislike each other, I have no intentions of getting you killed, got it?" I opened my mouth to retaliate, but closed it soon after. There wasn't really much you could say to that whilst still being remotely polite. Well, I could think of one little phrase, a phrase I would (hopefully) never have to say to him. Ever. Thankfully, I was spared the pain of trying to think of a replacement as a soldier stood up at the front, clearing his throat as his gaze passed over every soldier individually.  
   "Manchester is currently swarming with Chimera. I wish I could say more, but that's all we know. Expect a bucket-load of Hybrids, but as for what else, I don't have a clue." Raising my hand, I leaned forwards.  
   "If I could interject. We're most probably facing a number of Hybrids, as you said, and a few dozen packs of Leapers. The bridge is the only access point, so do not be surprised if it is heavily guarded. Sentry guns could be present. Moreover, heavy machinery, a Stalker for example, is not a definite, but, if this convoy is as important as Parker made out, there is a high possibility of one making an appearance. How's that?" Everyone and everything fell silent as the group stared at me suspiciously. Raising my hands above my head in surrender, I shrugged.  
   "What can I say? I lived in a conversation centre with the freaks for an unhealthy period of time. I think I know enough about them to figure out Chimeran tactics," I muttered, my eyes still focused on the soldier at the front. Suddenly, his face split into a beaming smile.  
   "Looks like we have an advantage! Any idea on how they'll deal with the attack?" Nodding slowly, I put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples in an attempt to recall as much as possible.  
   "From what I've seen, they run in as a group before splitting up and hiding behind barricades, using their fast reflexes as an advantage. The best thing to do is remain unseen and get them whilst their attention is elsewhere. Hybrids favour the Bullseye, but have been known to use Augers in tough battles. If you see yellow plasma-like balls, get the hell out of there. They can carve a path through anything. Also, they have a tendency to put Hedgehog grenades into practice. Unfortunately, the grenades have been modified by . . . I-I mean, the Chimera have altered them to release the spikes at a higher speed. One hit and you're a dead man. The only way to avoid them is to shoot them before detonation or get to cover quickly. Personally, I'd go with the latter. Obviously, Leapers will jump at you in an attempt to eat your face. Stalkers attempt to blow you to pieces. And . . . I think that's it." But it wasn't. There was something else, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was. Hedgehog grenades . . . they were the connection . . . oh, God damn it! Yanking on my hair, I growled, pulling harder with each second. What was left?!  
   "Clearwater." I didn't even bother looking up.  
   "What do you want, Hale?" The bench moved slightly as he sat down next to me, leaning forward to ensure I could hear his whispering.  
   "Would it be a stupid question to ask if you modified those grenades?"  
   "Yes. I would have thought that was obvious," I snapped, staring at him angrily. "I'm not proud of it, you know. They're so damn lethal now." The work had taken a week, or thereabouts. I was so frustrated by the end that I almost destroyed the lab. Almost. My workbench remained intact until they gave me the 'mine' assignment. Now that had taken so long, it was almost unreal! The mines were as bad as the grenades really - fatal with a single hit . . . The mines! Automatically, I jumped up from the bench, whirling around to face the solider at the front of the aircraft. And fell over. Rubbing my upper arm, I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position, still stranded in the middle of the warplane, as laughter rang around.  
   "Fine. Go on, laugh away. I'll just keep the mine information to myself." What do you know? Instantaneous silence. Half-smiling, I shuffled back to the bench, not daring to stand up again.  
   "The Chimera have mines, Hedgehog mines. They're often placed in grassy areas where little cover is available. They are, essentially, worse than the grenades. A grenade can go off-course. These will appear in front of you in seconds, detonating a moment later. Whatever happens, you can't charge into a foliage covered area. Unless you're on a suicide mission of course." The group leader nodded as before, a small smile sent my way.  
   "Understood." A large breath of air escaped, one I didn't even realise I had been holding in. Well, at least now we stood a chance.

     That sound. My head snapped up, my blood running cold, colder than that of the Chimera that now lie dead. We had made it to the Cathedral, but apparently we weren't the only ones.  
   "Hostiles near the church!" Hostiles . . . I knew better. This wasn't any enemy. It was a Howler, the backbone of the Chimeran infantry. Giant mutated dogs with claws that could tear a man in half, strong legs that powered them along. You couldn't out run them and you were damn lucky if you managed to kill one at close range. They were living, breathing killing machines. I couldn't seem to do anything but stare at the creature in horror. I had heard of them, but I'd never seen one 'in the flesh', as it were. They were worse than anything I could have possibly imagined. Even from here I could see the muscles rippling in its hind legs, on its back, in its neck. To make matters worse, Hale dashed forwards, far enough away from the creature to escape it's range, but close enough to taunt it.  
   "Hale! Behind you!" Slamming my feet against the stone road, I soared through the air, landing on the top of a nearby vehicle, tossing my Carbine to the side as I engaged the Fareye. Hale was still running, vaulting over a low wall, the Howler still on his tail, picking up speed fast. With the precision only an experiment could have, I lined up the shot and fired once, twice, three times. Down it fell, the monster collapsing to the ground, the three bullet holes pouring with blood, forming a puddle underneath the body. But I wasn't finished there. Flipping off of the front of the car, I stormed towards the American, scowling and swearing under my breath.  
   "What the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all?!" He stared at me, his eyes still dancing with the adrenaline from the chase.  
   "What does it matter? The thing's dead and I'm fine." Growling, I drew both knives, one pointing at his chest, the other at his throat.  
   "The thing is dead because I shot it! What if I hadn't got there in time?!"  
   "Then I'd be dead," he replied, shrugging and seemingly unfazed by the blades pointing at his form.  
   "You may be in charge of me," I snarled. "But I am not going to sit back and put up with plain stupidity."  
   "Like manufacturing powerful weapons for the Chimera?" Slowly, unwillingly, the serrated weapons returned to their sheaths one at a time.  
   "Let's get moving. Being stranded here with you is the last thing I want." Hale reloaded his Carbine, wiping blood from the barrel as he motioned to the marble building.  
   "Then let's go. We've got to clear the Cathedral. No doubt they've taken that too." Now that reasoning was all-too true. Time to kick some Chimeran ass.

     Hale was focused on something I couldn't see, his gun trained on something to the left, eyes narrowed as he stared into the shadows. But I didn't need him to tell me something wasn't right. You could feel it in the air, hear it in the silence that echoed around. It was then my belief was accentuated by a scream, high and shrill, piercing the quiet, dispelling it with that one single sound. Cautiously, I looked up.  
   "Uh oh . . ."  
   "Bugger! It's Leapers!" If I'd had the time and wasn't intent on staying alive, I may have retaliated to the soldier's more than obvious statement. But my life **was** at stake here. Vaulting across the room, I fired at the oncoming swarm, their numbers increasing with every passing second. This was bad. Sure, Leapers were weak, easily eliminated, but not in this number. I could see soldiers dropping like flies, often with only half a face and mutilated limbs. The sight was almost enough to make my skin crawl. Almost. Carcasses covered the floor, human and Chimeran alike, but still the group was huge, a large mass of shrieks. Bullets weren't enough. We needed something bigger. My breath came hard and heavy as I darted around the room, trying to refrain from landing on the floor. It was then that a memory stirred up. We were on the VTOL. I was gritting my teeth at the annoying sound that emitted from the man a few seats down. He was nervous, so his fingers were flicking at the pin on his fragmentation grenades. Frantically, my head whipped from side to side, trying to identify the deformed corpses by hair, mouth, nose, anything. Finally, I could see him, or what was left of him, lying face down in a pool of blood, the frags still miraculously attached to his belt. There was nothing else to be done. Gathering my remaining energy, I jumped off of the decorative pillars, my last leap landing me next to the body, my fingers tearing at the leather strap as I ripped the grenades away from the remains. My small moment of relief was punctuated by a sharp pain in my upper leg, the thin teeth digging into my flesh. A few bullets and the perpetrator was dead, but this wasn't over yet. The air was thick with screeches and cries, most of them human. If I was going to do something, it had to be now. Drawing my arm back, I launched the first grenade into the gathering, attempting to shield my body as the floor shook and the walls vibrated, causing blood and debris to fly everywhere. Gunshots joined with metallic grinding as I methodically picked off the stragglers, the number of Leapers largely depleted. Then, silence - the sound I had been dreading most.  
   "H-hello? Anyone?" I called out, my voice carrying, despite it being barely above a whisper.  
   "Clearwater? Is that you?" The voice was shock tainted with relief. Slowly, I turned in that direction, peering through the settling dust until I could see his form.  
   "Hale! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you're alive."  
   "Any other survivors?" Shaking my head, I stared at the carnage in horror.  
   "They . . . eliminated the whole squad. They've gotten stronger, so much stronger." My voice was empty, devoid of any and every emotion. I had never seen a massacre like this, especially not as the product of a Leaper attack. This was . . . insanity.  
   "This . . . this must have been a breeding ground. That explains the magnitude of the numbers. I . . . I should have realised." Hale's mouth opened, his face covered with a frown, but his reply was cut off by a stream of bullets, just like in the conversion centre. The Chimera really did have timing, I'd give them that.

     Breathing heavily and glaring, I kicked one of the two carcasses that lie at the feet of my partner and I, not caring about the blood that dripped across my boot on impact.  
   "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate these things? I mean, aren't regular Chimera enough? No, they just **have** to go and create giant dogs too!" Hale glanced my way, one eyebrow raised, the look in his eyes torn between amusement and irritation.  
   "They're trying to kill us - what did you expect?" My tongue flew from my mouth as I made a face in response. Childish, I know, but it worked well enough to give me a feeling of triumph at every eye roll I received. Hale contributed to this total almost instantly. Still, my expression became serious once I laid eyes on our next obstacle.  
   "Well, I think we found the minefield. And I have to say, they haven't done overly bad with the positioning. No other route, long grass, plenty of concealing foliage, yet hardly anything to act as cover. I don't think I've seen anywhere better in this city."  
   "Can you quit congratulating them and find a way to avoid it?!" Hale snapped, clicking his fingers in front of my face.  
   "Were you not listening to my 'congratulations'?! We can't go around! We have no other choice but to go through!" Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I turned to face him with my eyes narrowed and my mouth set in a straight line.  
   "Look, we don't have a choice here. Are you ready or not?" Slowly, a half-smile crept onto his face.  
   "Let's go."

     I raised the scope to my eye, pulling harshly on the trigger of the L23. Another one dead and finished.  
   "Nice shot, Clearwater." Shrugging, I ducked behind a nearby dumpster to reload, finally noticing the lack of bullets smashing into the metal.  
   "How many are left?"  
   "Now?" Carefully, Hale stood and fired at a nearby shop window. Glass shattered and yet another Chimera fell to the floor, it's dying scream echoing around the area.  
   "None," he muttered, smirking as he snapped a new round of ammunition into place.  
   "Healthy attitude there. Please refrain from using it all the time - I may start feeling obliged to actually like you. Come on, we need to move." We were close now. I could actually here the men from the other squadron. All that stood between us was a narrow block of buildings, one which, at the rate we were travelling, wouldn't be doing so for much longer. But we weren't quite travelling at the same rate as the bullets that suddenly tore into the ground at our feet. Correction: all that stood between us was a narrow block of buildings . . . and a Chimera on a sentry gun.  
   "Damn it! That was close!" My eyebrows knitted together as I stared towards Hale in frustration, my hands expressing my severe lack of any ideas. Luckily, Hale didn't feel the same. It was evident on his face, in his smile, and in the Hedgehog grenade he held in his right hand.  
   "Go for it!" I called out, grinning, my eyes glinting in a silent challenge. An explosion, the metallic clang of spikes hitting the brickwork, then one shrill cry and the way forward was clear. We tore around the corner, guns at the ready, only to come face to face with salvation.  
   "Hell, mate. You guys alright? Get in here." Mitchell's men. Finally, I had a reason to smile and smile I did.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

##### 15th July, 1951

     "Guess we found the fight." Turning to the soldier, I couldn't help but laugh.  
   "Yeah. I guess we have." It was most definitely a fight - that much was obvious. The Chimeran creatures had the convoy and seemed to have no intentions of giving up easily, much like the many men that rushed forward, shouting and firing, risking their lives for a giant, metal parcel (essentially). Which only served to fuel my curiosity more than before. What was so important that man and creature alike were so willing to lay down their lives to secure it? But there was no time to ponder on the endless list of possibilities. If I took too long, there would be no skulls for me to shatter, no lives left for me to claim, no fun for me to have. Yeah, like I was going to let that happen.  
   "Clearwater, I heard you're quite the shot. Go left. We need them eliminated before we can issue a 'go ahead'." I nodded, lining up the angle with accuracy, noticing his eyes following my every movement, the perfect opportunity to show off. I couldn't help myself.  
   "Got it, Captain." Slowly, a smirk crept across my face, widening as the Mitchell's face turned to shock with the number of Chimera that died at my hand. One down, two, three . . . the cycle went on and on, pausing only when I reloaded.  
   "This stand-off won't last! We're taking that supply truck! Braddock, you've got right flank! Go! Press forward! Bowling, take your squad to the centre! Hold that ground!" Mitchell's voice carried over the commotion, his mind finally having stopped speculating on the ability I possessed. The staring had been starting to make me feel awkward. Yet again, I reloaded, my hands moving as fast as possible, eager to rejoin the fight and contribute to the cause. Or it may just have been that I couldn't wait to kill some more of the freaks. Or it could have just been because I was sadistic. Either way, due to my enthusiasm, I didn't realise there was something behind me until it laid a hand on my shoulder. The barrel of my gun swung around, the metal barrel staring up at Nathan Hale. Slowly, I lowered the firearm, rolling my eyes.  
   "A 'Clearwater' would have worked just as well, you know."  
   "We're going with Bowling. The square's important."  
   "For once, we agree on something," I replied, bobbing my head in agreement, putting my L23 to temporary retirement as my Carbine came out to play. I'd need a close range weapon out there. Taking a few deep breaths, I sprinted across the courtyard, head tucked downwards, arms folded in, arriving (unsurprisingly) unscathed. I felt no relief at the safe arrival; I merely set about getting back to work. Shoot, kill, duck and cover. It wasn't long before the job was done, no more bullets fired as we stood in unison, each of us grinning from ear to ear.  
   "We did it," I muttered, shooting Hale one of my rarer smiles for a reason I couldn't seem to fathom. What did it matter? We had won. I should have known nothing was ever simple.  
   " _Captain, be advised, we have a bandit closing on your position._ " Of course, it would be **her** that delivered the bad news. Snarling, I stared up at the sky.  
   "Is it too much to ask that, for once, just **once** , we can celebrate a victory without something else happening?!" A few of the surrounding soldiers let out barks of laughter, but then they, like myself, stared up at the approaching shape in the sky. It was massive, a mass of wires and engineering, flying from the south side of the roundabout. They weren't giving up yet. Hoards of Chimera ran out from the container released by the dropship, bullets flying left and right. Not all of them orange.  
   "Damn it!" The words slipped from my mouth involuntarily, almost like a reflex, as the Auger bullet skimmed across my thigh, burning it on impact, dragging across the Leaper bite from my encounter in the Cathedral. As my hand clutched at the injury, I rolled sideways, almost desperate to avoid most of the return fire. That's when I saw what they had planned, my new position giving me a better angle of observation. Whilst most were fighting out in the open, or rather, by the dropped metal unit, a small group were running through the abandoned houses, a route that led directly to the supply truck.  
   "Hale! We have to protect the convoy! We have to stop them!" And without another word of explanation, I was off, vaulting over a low stone wall, tearing off to the right, determined not to let our efforts go to waste. They weren't getting anyway near their objective. Not if I could do anything about it. Though the houses were destroyed, some of the walls were still partially intact, the brickwork cracked, but, for the most part, stable. Built in cover, perfect. I could hear them in the next room now, the low growls translating into orders in my head. A good plan, I had to admit. But there was one factor they hadn't considered: me. Taking a deep breath, I darted sideways, gun raised. Four, there were four of them. Not for much longer. My bullets found their mark, two collapsing to the floor before they realised and decided to throw bullets back at me. Still, there was only one when I finally retreated back to my place behind the wall. But, as I should have realised from the episode earlier, no plan went perfectly. As I jumped back into the doorway, prepared to blow the creature's brains out, it was in front of me, mere inches away. Shock overrode survival and, startled, I backtracked rapidly. I had forgotten about the debris that coated the floor. My foot caught on a piece of fallen timber, my head flying backwards as I fell, smashing against the concrete with an almost sickening crack. White spots covered my vision and it took all my concentration to stay awake, to ignore the headache that pounded at the back of my skull, and focus on the Chimera in front of me. I was too disorientated to move an inch, let alone escape. As it stepped closer, it muttered in the language used only by these six-eyed freaks, a language that, to anyone else, would have been a jumble of noises, but I understood.  
   "Time to die, little traitor." The Bullseye was raised above its head, its clawed hands gripping the handle tightly, ready to swing the weapon down at a bone-crushing speed. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for the impact and the pain that was sure to follow. I wasn't afraid. It would be quick, over within seconds - the death I had always feared I would not get. I guess it was better than being ripped apart, my worst fear. Still, I waited, knowing the monster was savouring the moment. Then I heard the whistling of something flying through the air at a high speed, shooting past my head. Yet, nothing happened, nothing except the area around me being filled with the scream of a Chimera as its life was stolen away, and then an all-too-familiar voice.  
   "Clearwater! God, are you okay?!"

     A hand extended my way; a hand I gratefully took, using it as a tool to anchor me to reality as my head span. Raising a finger, an indication to wait, I placed my other hand over my mouth, silently willing the feeling of sickness to go away. Eventually, thank the Lord, it did just that.  
   "Hale, what are you doing here? You were in the square."  
   "You're right," he agreed, nodding. "I was. Then you ran off. In case you've forgotten, you're my responsibility and getting a lecture from Parker is the last thing on my mind." But his answer did nothing to ease my confusion.  
   "B-but why? Why did you help me? I don't understand, after everything I've done to you . . ." Hale raised a hand, cutting me off, smiling slightly at my stutter.  
   "I told you before, didn't I? I have no intentions of getting you killed, Clearwater, no matter how much mutual hatred there is between us." Swallowing hard, I forced out the words I had neglected to say in years.  
   "Thank you." Everything fell silent after that.  
   "I don't hate you, you know," I muttered, feeling slightly guilty that he thought as much. "I just don't particularly like you either." Smirking, he laughed quietly.  
   "Good to know. I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since we met."  
   "You know what, Hale? I think you're right." His laughter was contagious and soon I had joined in, my mind full of confusion and doubts the whole time.  
   "Stalker!" We both started at the cry, falling silent, our laughs ceasing. A Stalker was no laughing matter. Hale stared at our surroundings, grimacing as he did so.  
   "Maybe we ought to get to better shelter."  
   "You've got to be kidding me!" I replied, my eyes widening in incredulity. "I'm not missing all the action!"  
   "You were almost sick a moment ago." I waved a hand dismissively, trying to forget the slow migraine that was forming.  
   "I'm fine now. Come on, we need to help the others. There's only one way to destroy a Stalker and, to be totally honest, I'm not sure they know it."  
   "It's weak in the back! Focus fire on the power core!" I couldn't help but start snickering at Captain Mitchell's words.  
   "I stand corrected."

     We had done, won the right to stand here without threat. A shout of victory went up as the soldiers surrounded the convoy. The captain patted me on the back before calling it in.  
   "Mitchell to Command. Site's secured; all Stalkers down. You've got your convoy. How about getting us a sodding medic?" I couldn't help myself - I burst out laughing, noticing how everyone's eyes travelled to my shaking form.  
   "S-sorry," I choked out, tears gathering in my eyes due to the strength of my laughter. "That was just the final proof I was looking for. It isn't just me: Rachel Parker just rubs everyone up the wrong way." This sparked a lot, and I mean **a lot** , of amusement with the other soldiers. Apparently, I wasn't alone, I was just the only one who had the guts (or stupidity) to say my thoughts out loud. My relief was short-lived however - it ended the moment I saw Hale approach the supply truck, or rather, when I saw the effects. One touch and he fell to the floor, clutching his head in his hands, eyebrows knitted together in pain. Instantly, concern shot through me and I ran to his crouched form, kneeling down by his side, my eyes searching his own. I don't know what came over me, all I knew was that I needed to make sure he was okay. But, he had saved my life earlier, so it was only right to be worried . . . right?  
   "Hey, Hale, are you alright? What happened?"  
   "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."  
   "You don't really think I'm going to accept that, do you?" Hale kept silent, his eyes scanning the unit before he walked away, his head shaking slightly, almost as though he was . . . dizzy? Furrowing my brow, I faced the convoy and did the only thing I could think of; I used my heat sensor vision. Now, everything made sense. I didn't need anyone to tell me anything, I could see what was in that containment unit. The bare outline was a giveaway. Slowly, I backed away from the truck, horrified at what it held, afraid, not just for me, but for the lives of everyone around me. 'Our last hope of defeating the Chimera' she had said . . . that meant she knew. Of course. That's when the VTOL arrived, with Parker, unfortunately, in perfect health, shouting orders to the men as they landed. Just seeing her was enough to make anger boil in the pit of my stomach. With the fuel from my newly-obtained knowledge, I was ready to throttle her, here and now, ideally with a piece of barbed wire, just to make it that little bit more interesting.  
   "What the hell were you thinking, keeping that?! Do you know how much danger these men are in?!" Parker ignored me, choosing instead to start up a discussion with the pilot. Growling, I stormed over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, shaking her as I dragged her from the stationary plane.  
   "Are you trying to kill us all?!" I could feel everyone watching, but no-one dared intervene. Her eyes turned cold as one hand grasped my wrist.  
   "I suggest you let me go, Miss Clearwater, or you won't make it back to command." Her point was punctuated by a jab to my stomach, the object blunt and hard enough to bruise. I glanced down, a sarcastic smirk rising to my lips.  
   "You drew your gun early this time. Aren't you clever?" I snapped, tightening my hold in defiance.  
   "Move along, Clearwater. Now." Still I clung to the fabric, our gaze locking, my eyes burning with the unspoken phrase: I dare you.  
   "Clearwater, come on. Don't do something you'll regret later," Hale said, suddenly appearing at my shoulder, hand lowering to rest on one of my raised arms.  
   "The only thing I'll regret is letting go," I retorted, but, after a long sigh, did as requested, climbing inside the aircraft to take a seat on the bench, arms crossed over my chest in irritation.  
   "Just so you know, this was just the beginning. You've ensured the death of anyone sent to guard that thing. I hope you're happy living life as a murderer."  
   "Maybe I should send you then."  
   "Ha. Try it. Let's see which of us begs for mercy first: the experiment with the Chimeran abilities, or the captain that sits on a plane while men do her dirty work. Name your time and place, Parker. I'm game." The pistol swung to point at the place I was sitting.  
   "One more word, Clearwater, and I'm going to have the awkward job of explaining to your younger brother that he's an only child." I glared over at her, but with my mouth shut. As fun and amusing as another fight would be, I couldn't risk the consequences. Besides, an argument would delay us even further, which was the last thing I wanted. I needed to get back and warn Hybrid.

     I was the last squad member off of the VTOL and the first one inside the command centre, my feet pounding against the ground, my eagerness to speak to my brother causing me to momentarily 'forget' my partner. Having already found out, or demanded, my brother's placement on the way over, it was simply a matter of getting there as soon as possible. I burst into the room, the door colliding with the wall as I stormed towards my brother, grabbing his arm and wrenching him into a nearby side room.  
   "Boo?! What the hell was that about?!" My breathing was laboured, the fatigue from my run finally catching up with me, the air coming from my mouth in ragged gasps, but still I forced my mouth to move.  
   "Convoy . . . Trouble . . . Not what thought . . . Containment unit . . . Angel." All colour drained from Hybrids face at the last word, the realisation in his eyes a reincarnation of fear.  
   "You don't mean they're . . ." He didn't finish. He didn't have to, my nod confirming the answer he had been dreading.  
   "How do you know?"  
   "Hale touched it . . . Fell to the floor . . . Heat vision . . . I used the heat vision. I could see . . . see the outline." Hybrid fell silent for a moment, hand pulling at his lip in worry.  
   "Who else knows what's in there?" I shrugged.  
   "Parker for a definite. I think . . . Captain Mitchell and his team, but I'm not too sure," I muttered, my fingers wrapping around my short hair and tugging. I hated stupid people. That's when Cartwright made a surprise entrance, one eyebrow raised in response to my previous actions.  
   "What's going on in here? If it's a secret assassination plan, I heard nothing." I grinned at the joke, but only slightly. There was another, more pressing matter preying on my mind.  
   "Do you know what's in that containment unit?" Slowly, the smile fell from his lips as Cartwright turned to face the floor, his body stiffening at my words. That was answer enough.  
   "What is wrong with you people?! That . . . **thing** will be the death of us all!"  
   "No, Boo, it'll be fine. The lead walls -"  
   "Will do nothing! More Chimera will come, hoards of them! How do you think they found the convoy in the first place?!" I shouted, stepping forwards in anger, causing Cartwright to back off rather rapidly, hands held by his shoulders in surrender.  
   "Calm down - it wasn't my idea, I just went with it. You have to understand that we had no idea of what the Chimera were capable of." Pinching the bridge of my nose and taking in a deep breath, both attempts to control my anger, I stepped back, leaning against the wall and putting distance between myself and the lieutenant. Losing my temper in an enclosed space was as good as signing the death warrant of all those nearby, especially if the space contained sharp objects.  
   "Well, now you do. I want that thing killed."  
   "If you want it killed, you'll need to talk to the head of the operation."  
   "And that would be?" I asked, my voice betraying the feeling of foreboding that was coursing through my veins. Cartwright looked at me with equal parts sympathy and caution before he replied.  
   "Captain Parker." Groaning, I slammed my head in my hands, mentally slapping myself over and over again.  
   "Nothing's ever easy, is it? Well, I haven't got a hope."  
   "Oh, come on! She isn't that ignorant!"  
   "She is too," I argued immediately. "Besides, I've already tried to get the point across. She didn't take it too well." To prove my point, I lifted the hem of my shirt, revealing the purple and blue bruise that looked as though it had no intention of disappearing any time soon. Sighing, my brother shook his head in exasperation.  
   "With what and why?"  
   "The end of her gun. She didn't appreciate me yanking her from the VTOL by her collar. Or my screaming at her that she was an idiot." Both men in front of me laughed, their shoulders shaking, eyes gleaming with mirth.  
   "You never learn, do you, Boo?" Hugging my brother tightly, I smiled.  
   "Of course not. Come on, break time is over. Time to get back to work, Mr. Translator."

     Hale was waiting for us in the other room, an amused smirk on his face as he tapped his foot gently.  
   "And your near-death experience didn't teach you the consequences of running off?"  
   "Apologies. I just had to talk to Hybrid," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment, my gaze turning to the floor. The boy in question stared at us in shock, eyes darting between Hale and I.  
   "Did I miss something? You two were **not** this civil this morning." I let out a large breath of air as I glanced at my younger brother.  
   "Without Hale, Hybrid, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. He saved my life, so I guess being civil is the least I can do, right?"  
   "Saved your life?" Cartwright spoke out, the look he was baring filled with confusion, just like my brother's. Guess I had some explaining to do.  
   "We got a visit from a dropship. Most stayed out in the open to fight, but a few decided to make a detour. I tried to stop them, but . . . things happened. If it weren't for Hale, I'd be lying in a heap of debris, my skull nothing but a mess on the concrete floor. I owe him my life," I finished, still refusing to look up. I was no good with the whole 'you're-my-hero-I-will-forever-be-in-your-debt-my-saviour' thing.  
   "Did she thank you? Afterwards, I mean." My eyes locked on to my brother as he spoke, a knowing look appearing on his face as Hale nodded.  
   "Well, that says a lot."  
   "Shut it, Hybrid! I think it equivilated, don't you?"  
   "What are you two on about?" Cartwright demanded, hands raised slightly in an attempt to diminish the tension. Hybrid grinned at me before his mouth opened.  
   "She never thanks anyone, not unless she really valued the action highly. The chances of receiving a 'thank you' from Boo Clearwater are about as rare as a finding a harmless Chimera. She hates those words more than she hates Parker!"  
   "Actually, I think you'll find it's a tie at the moment," I countered, trying to find anything else to discuss. No such luck.  
   "Nice try, Boo, but I'm not falling for that one. Look, I'm not trying to embarrass you, I just can't believe you actually said it!" Like hell he wasn't trying to embarrass me! My cheeks were flaring up worse than a fire! My face turned to the ground as I tried to ignore the words spouting from my brothers mouth, but to no avail.  
   "Yes, okay?! I said it! Wow! Why don't we all throw a party to celebrate?! Just get over it, would you?!" I shouted, glaring at my sibling, my gaze still half-ashamed at the heat in my cheeks. Slowly, he stepped forwards, hands held out imploringly.  
   "I'm sorry, Boo. I guess I overreacted." Nodding stiffly, I turned to my partner.  
   "Am I permitted to sleep, or do you want to stay up longer?"  
   "We'll go back if you want." However, I'd only taken one step towards the door when my brother grasped my arm, yanking me into the side room again with the excuse of needing to talk to me in private. He closed the door on entry, an ominous act that immediately told me I was going to hate this conversation.  
   "What do you want, Hybrid?"  
   "You don't hate Hale at all, do you?"  
   "He knows I don't," I replied, a feeling of confusion passing through my form. "Why does that matter?"  
   "You actually like him a lot, don't you?"  
   "Hybrid, one 'thank you' does not constitute a life-long friendship," I snapped, my blush intensifying at his words. I would have time to wonder why later - for now, sleeping was my most important priority. Pushing past my sibling, I threw open the door, storming down the hallway to my shared room. But even that didn't prevent me from hearing Hybrid's next words.  
   "I wasn't talking about a friendship, Boo."


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

##### 18th July, 1951

     "I love it: three days of paperwork and meetings, and then we're back out into the field. Isn't that just **fantastic**?"  
   "Please tell me you weren't expecting week long holidays."  
   "Well, no, but is a sunny weekend too much to ask for? I haven't had a picnic in ages! These Chimera have no respect. I mean, how hard is it to postpone the destruction of England?" Hale laughed at my words, his shoulders shaking in his amusement, eyes practically lighting up. After the incident at Manchester, I suppose you could say we were getting on alright. Sure, we were still on a last name basis, but our conversations were civil, humorous, almost like those of Hybrid and Cartwright. He was actually more talkative than I realised and a whole lot more cocky. Nonetheless, the majority of the time, I found this easy to ignore, or rather, put up with. Besides, the new attitude suited him perfectly. At times, I actually wondered why I had held the grudge as long as I did.  
   "Alright troops, it's go time." I did a rapid equipment check before leaving the VTOL, Hale following close behind. Hybrid should have been with us, but, once again, Parker had avoided sending us on the same mission. Cartwright and my brother had been sent out earlier this morning, to supposedly investigate a Chimeran excavation site with a team of other soldiers. Yeah, like an 'investigation' took twenty people. Time to add 'good liar' to the list of things Rachel Parker was not.  
   "Move out! For King and country!" Turning to me, Hale raised an eyebrow.  
   "You ready?" Grinning, I waved a hand dismissively.  
   "Please. I was born ready."  
   "Technically, you were **made** ready," he replied, smirking at me before advancing forwards. I growled, but smiled all the same, shaking my head gently. You got used to the comments after a little while. If I took offence to every remark thrown my way, I'd be a sobbing mess on the floor. We exited the tunnel just in time to see one man being mowed down by a Chimeran sentry gun, his scream cut short as he collapsed, blood flowing from his wounds. Wincing, I dived behind a sheet of metal, trying to ignore the slight feeling of guilt. Of course, Hale had to make it worse.  
   "You really did do a good job on those guns."  
   "Shut up." Scanning the surroundings, my eyes darted left and right, searching for a hole in their defence. My lips rose slightly as I pointed at one of the huts.  
   "The others can handle those on the field - we need to get the main gunners. You take that one. We should have a good angle from here." Nodding, Hale lifted himself to his feet, firing in the specified direction. Soon, the cry of the Chimera reached my ears. One down.  
   "Nice shot. I was afraid for a moment that you were having second thoughts about which side you wanted to fight for."  
   "Clearwater, just kill the Chimera." Stifling laughter at his less-than-impressed tone, I did just that, clearing another hut, noticing with satisfaction that these guns lacked the protective shields. So they weren't able to replicate everything. That was good to know.  
   "We need to get the one at the back, Hale."  
   "You think?" Rolling my eyes, I glared at him before squeezing my eyelids shut in an attempt to concentrate. I knew about his being infected, he had explained in response to a question of mine, and I found it fascinating. No-one had ever fought it before - of that I was sure. So why he had, I had no idea. But I did enjoy implying that, one day, he would turn and murder us all. Still, I needed to think of a plan, not snide comments and comebacks. And I had come up with . . . nothing. Sighing, my pupils were introduced to sunlight again as I turned to my partner. Or rather, where he had been standing, because now, all I was facing was an empty space.  
   "Clearwater, you coming?! Or do you plan on hanging around all day?!" There he was, standing inside the last hut, hand raised in a signal. Surprise took over as I sprinted up to meet him.  
   "How the hell did you manage that?!"  
   "I used the other huts, of course," he explained, a half-smile appearing on his lips as he winked in my direction. Beaming, I nodded, trying to ignore the heat increasing in my cheeks.  
   "I'll remember that." I waited until he turned away to lift a hand to my face, confused at the burn I felt. Blushing because of a . . . eye movement? What was **wrong** with me? That's when a soldier appeared at one of the side entrances, fear in his eyes, terror written all over his face.  
   "We're getting blown to hell! Use the trenches!" Instantly, I ran out in pursuit of the speaker, hand twitching in anticipation. After all, I didn't want to miss all the fun, did I?

     The mortar control was close now, just at the top of the hill, the trek decreasing rapidly. Smiles adorned the faces of my partner and I, the adrenaline in our bodies masking the fatigue. I couldn't remember a time when my mood had been better, even if it was Hale by my side. Then that voice came through the radio.  
   " _Lieutenant Childress, status on the mortar battery? Lieutenant Childress! Sergeant Hale, I can't raise Lieutenant Childress. You must destroy those mortars or this raid will be forfeit._ "  
   "Yeah," I muttered. "Like we didn't already know that." Shaking his head in amusement, Hale motioned to the house-like building.  
   "Make yourself useful and scope it out. How many are there?" Heat vision - activate. My eyes scanned over the red figures, the numbers adding up in my head.  
   "Ten," I replied, surprised at the lack of defence. "Only five on each floor." By the time my eyesight had returned to normal (and stopped spinning), Hale had already cleared the ground level, the Chimera falling to the ground without a hint of life. I ran to the bottom of the stairs, gun raised, before I had a better idea. Smirking, I ripped the pin from a fragmentation grenade, throwing it up onto the upper floor. One explosion and a few flying Chimeran bodies later, we could advance forwards. There they were - the mortars, all positioned in such a way that all the wires were on show. Defusing them was going to be simple.  
   "How are we going to do this?" Smiling, I tapped myself on the chest.  
   "Engineer, remember?" My knife was drawn as I approached the machines, serrated edge nudging wires aside as I searched for the correct one. There. One snap, one mortar down. Now, repeat.  
   "I do believe that is mission successful," I announced, pretending to blow smoke from the top of the gun I held, resulting in an eye roll from Hale.  
   "You haven't grown up properly, have you?"  
   "Do you have a problem with that?"  
   "Do you have to answer a question with a question?" My mouth opened, a grin spread across my features in elation, when Hale's radio sparked to life once more.  
   " _Sergeant Hale, the Chimera were counting on mortar cover to thin our ranks. Thanks to you, they're going to be rudely disappointed. I'll direct you to a train tunnel. You'll need to meet up with K-Troop._ " That annoying voice then droned on and on and on, giving various directions, pathetic tips and plans that were an obvious failure. Groaning, I slammed my head into my hands.  
   "Hey, you okay?" I stared up at my partner, eyes full of pain at the torture I was being subjected to.  
   "How much longer am I going to have to put up with this?! It's awful! I don't think my ears can handle much more! Why does her voice have to be so . . . so irritating?!" Smirking, he tugged on my elbow, patting it slightly in 'sympathy'.  
   "Come on. The faster we arrive, the faster she stops talking." I smiled brightly, but the expression almost dropped when he let go. Now I had another thought preying on my mind, or rather, a question: what the hell was going on with me?!

     "Lucky buggers! You don't have a scratch on you!" I grinned at Hale, then at the scene that lie before me.  
   "I think it's time to bring out the Fareye. Now **this** . . . **this** is going to be fun." I took up position by the window, resting my L23 on the wooden ledge below it as I surveyed the battle field, eyes widening at the mass of Chimera that were present.  
   "Hey, Clearwater, I'm going into the thick of it. See you on the other side."  
   "Be careful!" Internally, I cursed as the words slipped from my lips, a side-effect of having a younger brother that often rushed forwards and, ironically enough, often used the same wording. I could hear Hale laughing quietly as he looked at my embarrassed expression.  
   "Why, Clearwater, I didn't realise you cared."  
   "Change of plan: forget what I just said. Obnoxious moron." Chuckling all the while, he ran down the ramp that led to the outside, gun at the ready. Rolling my eyes, I blocked out the world, returning to the task at hand, doing all I could to ensure all my focus was put into it. But that was hard when Hale's laughter kept echoing in my head, over and over, the insolent face he had made seemingly burnt into my mind. Why, I had no idea, but there you have it. Still, I methodically picked off those who resided up high, leaving those on the ground for the rest of the team to handle, my lip's rising with every bulls-eye I achieved. Ah, the sweet feeling of victory **was** amazing.  
   "Lucky devil! He made it!" Glancing up in surprise, I could see those on the ground motioning to a figure across the bridge - a figure that seemed to reach for the audio device on his chest. It was then that a voice floated out from my radio.  
   " _Clearwater, you coming down or what?_ " Holding the button required to speak, I leapt to my feet, grasping my gun as I made my way from the    "Be right there." I half-ran to the bridge, anticipation speeding my steps. Until I reached the bridge, thin sheets of metal stretched over a black abyss, dark and looming, deadly to any who fell. My face faded to white as my hands shook, struggling to engage the radio due to their tremors.  
   "I-Isn't there another w-way around?"  
   " _There's a rail to hold on to. You'll be perfectly fine._ " Still I hung back, my form wracked with shudders.  
   "It c-could break! Look, y-you and the squad m-move on while I f-f-figure out another way across." Hale's sigh came through the plastic contraption, tired and irritated.  
   " _Can you stop making a scene? We don't have time for this, Clearwater! Just cross the bridge._ " Tears had gathered in my eyes by the time I answered, my voice barely above a whisper, fright overriding all else.  
   "I c-can't." Instantly, there was silence, the tension extending the pause beyond belief. Slowly, the tears began to spill over as I stared at the canyon and the blackness within. I felt weak, sickeningly so, but I couldn't stop the streams that cascaded down my cheeks, the fear beyond anything I had felt before. My hands quivered as they swiped at my face, the backs coming away soaking wet.  
   " _Fine. I'll help you._ " Hale's voice was softer, coaxing. I could see him on the other side of the bridge, slowly making his way across, eyes on my shaking form the whole time. Hesitantly, I raised my arm, holding out my wrist as I had done for Hybrid. Hale had other ideas. Despite his earlier words, said in such a gentle tone, he grabbed me around my waist and threw me onto his shoulder, seemingly unconcerned about the reaction his actions would produce. Everything was so much worse from up here. I could see down, into the chasm, the midnight dark that lie at the bottom, **feel** the aura of death it emitted. My hands slapped over my eyes as I whimpered, fresh tears gathering, my body trembling violently. The journey took an eternity, an age of torture and terror. Slowly, I was lowered to the ground, held in place for a few seconds before Hale actually let go. Even so, I collapsed, falling to the floor, constant shudders tearing through my weakened being.  
   "Boo? Are you . . . okay?"  
   "J-just give me a m-moment." Finally, I was able to stand, swiping the remaining water from my cheeks, pointing my two knives at my partner's chest.  
   " **Never** do that again." He rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same, muttering something under his breath about being 'ungrateful'. Damn right I was! I could have died! From fear! That would have looked **terrible** on a gravestone! As we walked to the others, my mind wandered back to the last few moments, trying to plan a perfect form of revenge. It was then I realised that he'd called me by my first name, an event that I hadn't even considered happening. A band of Leapers had attacked, but my head was still distracted as I thought back, replaying the sound of his voice over and over again. He'd actually said my name . . . why did that thought make me so damn happy?

     Sergeant Brierley took a step forwards, head bowing slightly in respect.  
   "Lieutenant Cartwright, sir." The man in question turned to face our group, a small smile on his face.  
   "If you've come looking for a fight, you've found the place. It seems the Chimera are up to something more than just digging tunnels." His eyes met mine, a glint of relief shining through, most probably at my survival. Then they moved on to Hale.  
   "Say, look here! Who brought the Yank?" Laughing, I moved forwards, hand raised in the air, fingers waving.  
   "That would be me." Grinning widely, Cartwright winked my way before turning to call over his shoulder, towards his squadron of soldiers.  
   "Hey, Hybrid, you've got a visitor!" My brother pushed his way to the front, his face eager and full of hope. I didn't know whether to be happy that he worried, or offended that he actually thought they'd get to me. I decided on the former. Beaming, I started forwards hand raised, Hybrid's copying exactly. They met in the middle, our fingers wrapping around each other, eyes blazing, mouths clamped shut. Neither of us spoke. Neither of us had to, both knowing what the other was thinking: I'm glad you're alive, and I missed you. It was a minute before we stepped away, letting our arms fall to our sides, then noticing that all eyes were on us, with the exception of Hale and Cartwright. I guess they were used to the abnormalities. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to the group.  
   "So, the Chimera are digging something out of the ground, something that could easily be a massive weapon, and yet, you all stare at us?" Strangely, everyone seemed to find the floor surprisingly interesting, all of them turning their faces to the wooden planks. Smirking, I nodded in satisfaction, arms crossing.  
   "That's what I thought." The starting of an awkward silence was broken by the sound of Cartwright's radio cracking to life. Instantly, I wished the silence had continued.  
   " _Lieutenant Cartwright, Operation Shear has tied up the bulk of the Chimeran defence in Nottingham._ " I groaned, but only loud enough for Hale and Hybrid to hear, both of them giving knowing chuckles in response, half-smiles rising to their faces. Honestly, was my dislike for the woman **that** obvious? Yes? Mission accomplished!  
   "Hastings, your squad take corn-fed here. The hybrids are threatening to break out at the base of this first pylon," Cartwright ordered, his manner becoming serious, straight-faced as he organised the troops.  
   "On it, guv. Come on, Sergeant!" I'd have to assume I was included in that. We followed the team, Hale and I leaping out of the tunnel only seconds after them, coming face-to-face with an increasing number of Hybrids and a Titan. Great. Titans were massive, as their name suggested, towering over man and Chimera alike. Only the Angels were bigger, and let's face it, what was bigger than giant, octopus-like creatures that shot spikes and emitted poisonous gases? The Titans had a giant flamethrower as their weapon of choice, one that had the effect area of a fragmentation grenade. They were lethal. Hale ran forwards, Carbine at the ready, but I was more hesitant, retreating back into the farthest corner, pulling my Fareye from its resting place. Slowly, I lifted the zoom and fired. And missed. How you can miss a target that size, I don't know, but I did. Faster than I thought possible, the gargantuan monster turned in my direction, growling before running forward. Tearing off in the opposite direction, I practically snapped my radio in half as I wrenched in from my uniform.  
   "If anyone feels like helping, now would be a good time!"  
   " _I don't know, Clearwater. We wouldn't want to steal your kill or anything,_ " Hale replied, his voice straining with the effort of trying to contain his laughter.  
   "I swear to God, Hale, the Chimera won't even get a look-in! I will slaughter you where you stand!"  
   " _Can't do that if you're dead._ "  
   "Hale!" His laughter came through the line, moments before bullets began firing at the monster on my tail. Soon, others joined him, a roar echoing behind me as the beast exploded, the force of the blast knocking me forwards. A familiar hand extended my way, Hale helping me to my feet.  
   "That's a good look for you, Clearwater." Glancing down, I could see the reason behind the joke. I was covered, literally **covered** , in blood, with dirt sticking itself to the wet patches the liquid provided. Glaring at him, I brushed my hands over my clothes in an attempt to clean them. Not a hope.  
   "I actually hate you so much."  
   "Not yet you don't."  
   "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, staring at him suspiciously. This couldn't be anything good . . .  
   "See the gunners at the top of the pylon? Yeah, we've got to take those out," he replied, smirking as my face dropped, lost all colour and shook vigorously.  
   "No, no, no. You got me over that bridge, but that was enough mental torture to last me a lifetime! I'll stay down here. Help these guys." I could see him struggling to reach a decision, torn between obeying orders and . . . something else. Lightly, I pushed on his shoulder, a small smile stretching over my features as my hand rested on his arm.  
   "It's okay. No betrayal here; I promise." Finally, he nodded, turning and stepping into the upright structure, but not before sending me a grin. It was only the sound of bullets that brought me back to Earth, that made me realise I'd been staring after him. Rapidly, I turned towards the noise, Carbine raised. Let the games begin.

     " _Sir, we can't breach the gate! He's cut off!_ " Cartwright sighed, sending my brother and I an eye roll before engaging his radio.  
   "Do what you can, Larson. We're closing that tunnel and we are not losing the Captain's prize pig." Laughing, I motioned for the lieutenant to come closer, the corners of my lips turning up in elation.  
   "Twenty quid says he kills it before they breach the gate." Cartwright's head shook from side to side as his hand grasped my own.  
   "You're on. What the hell makes you think he'll do it?"  
   "You haven't seen him in the field, not properly. He's a damn good shot. Sure, he seems to harbour a secret death wish, but he's an absolutely brilliant soldier!" Amazement coloured his gaze, filling his eyes, along with another look I hadn't seen in a while. Hybrid always used it in times of insanity, whenever he wanted to annoy me by reminding me that he knew something I didn't. But, what could Cartwright know?  
   "Why the look?" Smirking, Cartwright turned away to nod at my brother, almost in . . . agreement? What the hell was going on?!  
   "Are you going to answer me or what?!"  
   "Let it go, Boo. Are you sure you want to bring this up **here**?" Hybrid asked, leaning against the wall gently, a smile on his face. His answer only confused me more, my irritation rising to a new level. Until, of course, I heard an explosion nearby. Cartwright whistled quietly and raised the radio to his lips, an expression of pure surprise on his face.  
   "Damn. Took it down single-handedly. I'm out twenty quid. That's the last of them. We'll get the Northern Command lads in here to find out what the hell they were digging for." Holding in laughter, I held up a hand directed at the lieutenant.  
   "Told you. It's okay though - you can keep your money. Being right is a good enough reward for me." Cartwright swung his head from side to side in amusement.  
   "Is she always like this?" The question was directed at my younger brother, who instantly snickered at the words.  
   "Now you know why I said felt sorry for Hale."  
   "Hey!" I argued indignantly. "I'm not that bad!"  
   "No," Hybrid agreed, sniggering away. "You're worse! After all, not everyone bets on how long their mentor will survive."  
   "So, that was you, was it?" Flinching, I turned to face a **very** unimpressed Nathan Hale. Wincing slightly, I raised an eyebrow, doing my best to appear unconcerned.  
   "I wouldn't bet twenty quid unless I was sure of the outcome. I knew you'd be fine."  
   "And I knew I should have dragged you into that pylon," he countered, rolling his eyes at my less-than-truthful response. Was I really that easy to see through? Hybrid's eyes darted between, intrigued at our conversation.  
   "Why didn't you? I know she doesn't like heights, but I didn't think you would have paid attention to that."  
   "Usually, I wouldn't have, but I felt bad," Hale replied, shrugging slightly. "You didn't see her after I had to carry her across the canyon bridge." Instantly, my face heated up beyond belief and I buried my head in my hands.  
   "Shut up!" Hale chuckled quietly, my mood giving away everything.  
   "So, she hasn't told you. Well, this ought to be rather interesting." And that was when I was forced to sit there and endure a **very** precise account of what had happened earlier in the day. I hated my life and I hated Nathan Hale. Honestly, where were the God damn Chimera when you needed them?!


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

##### 18th July, 1951

     "Look, Boo, I'm sorry! But face it - it **was** funny." Currently, I was situated in the corner of my room, facing the wall, pouting and talking to no-one. Hale had finished narrating his story **long** before the VTOL had arrived to take us back to command, so I had had nowhere to escape to. Naturally, he recounted it once again whilst on the VTOL, due to popular request. I'd even resorted to talking with Parker in the end, trying to initiate a debriefing meeting, but she'd just grinned evilly and said it could wait until tomorrow. Everyone had found it hilarious that the brave and sadistic Chimeran experiment was afraid of heights, even my little brother who had known that anyway. They almost died with laughter when he mentioned the whimpers I had let out during the crossing. My little brother most of all. Which was why he was apologising to me now, over and over again, trying to get me to speak to him, an action I'd refrained from doing since the 'amusing' episode. Sure, it may have been **slightly** unfair - everyone had laughed - but he was my brother! He should have resisted the urge!  
   "Boo Clearwater, if you do not answer me this very second, I will tell everyone and anyone your little secret."  
   "You know what? I think I can still hear a persistent whining, going on about something that doesn't exist."  
   "You know that it does," he countered, tone teasing and arrogant. "I'll tell everyone unless you talk to me directly. I'm sure Parker would love to hear about your little secret, and Hale too. Of course, Cartwright already knows, but perhaps the others need to be enlightened explicitly." Alright, that was it! I had had enough of the 'knowing' glances and the comments that just screamed 'I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to'. Standing up straight, I stormed over to my sibling.  
   "What on Earth are you talking about?!" I shouted, grabbing the collar of his uniform and shaking. "Why do you insist on bringing up a so-called 'secret' that doesn't exist?! I'm not stupid, Hybrid! I'm not going to fall for that!"  
   "Stop trying to hide it. I can see right through you."  
   "There you go again! If I have a secret, how come I don't even know it myself?!" Instantaneously, his eyes widened to their maximum and his words came out in stutters.  
   "Y-you truly and h-honestly mean that? You don't k-know what we're talking about?" I snarled at him, a bolt of satisfaction racing through me as he attempted to move away, flinching slightly.  
   "If I knew, I wouldn't have said otherwise!" Unexpectedly, and completely all of a sudden, he started laughing, bent over double with the force of it. Startled, I jumped backwards, dropping his shirt and retreating rapidly. On and on, his laughter rang throughout the room, tears in his eyes when they died down.  
   "I can't believe this! I can't believe **you**! Cartwright was right - you really do lie to yourself! More than anyone I've ever met! You want answers? Fine. But I'm not giving them to you. You're intelligent. Figure it out, Boo. But remember what I said: I hadn't been talking about a friendship." With that less-than-obvious hint as his last words, Hybrid left, smirking all the time. I was too confused to obey irritation and chase down after him.

##### 19th July, 1951

     Someone was shouting at me, yelling again and again, but I couldn't seem to force my eyelids open, no matter how much I pulled at them. Groaning, I batted in the direction of the voice, rolling over in an attempt to get back to sleep.  
   "Boo! Get up!" I knew that voice. But . . . who . . . Finally, I managed to pry my eyelids apart, only to be blinded by the artificial light of a bulb. My vision swam, my pupils burned and I felt physically ill. But . . . I turned the light off . . . maybe Hale turned it on . . .  
   "Wha-what time 'sit?" I mumbled, yawning loudly. "What's goin' on?"  
   "Come on! Get up! Now!" Cartwright? What was he doing in our room? Slowly, I lifted my head from the pillow, grumbling as I read the clock. Glaring up at him, my eyes still blearing with sleep, I allowed my temper to take over.  
   "What the hell is so important that you are waking me up at **quarter to two in the morning**?!" Grunting in irritation, the lieutenant yanked me from my bed, hitting the back of my head with the palm of his hand.  
   "It's the convoy! The boys at Northern Command aren't responding! Get up, God damn it!" My eyes shot open as I pushed off of the ground, grabbed the nearest clothes and dashed into the bathroom, practically tearing the top I used as bedclothes in my haste. I was still doing up my shirt when I dashed out of the room, Cartwright hot on my heels as he grabbed the equipment I had forgotten.  
   "Where's Hale?" I shouted, sprinting down the hall, catching my radio as the red-headed soldier threw it in my direction.  
   "He'd been in Parker's office for debriefing at the time. He's waiting in the hanger." Liar. A debriefing meeting . . . in the middle of the night? No . . . the debriefing meeting was planned for today, at ten o'clock - Parker had said so yesterday. So why . . . A pang of emotion shot through my form, but I shook my head, ridding it of both speculations and feelings. There would be time to figure that out later, because at the moment, I had to try and fix what had to be the biggest mess-up in history.

     "Boo! Oh, thank God you're here!" My brother clutched my arm, pulling at the clothes that covered it, an expression of pure fear on his face.  
   "How long has it been? Since they answered?" Shrugging sadly, he shook his head in defeat.  
   "Parker tried to radio them around five minutes ago with no answer, but no-one actually knows how long it has truly been since the Chimera invaded."  
   "Is t-that a definite?" I asked, shock overriding all else at both, the event and the captain's stupidity. Hybrid nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as he motioned to a soldier a few lines forward; a soldier I recognised well.  
   "Hale was looking for you." I pushed forwards without another word, barging into everyone and anyone in my way, ignoring the various complaints and threats I received from every angle. Eventually, I reached my destination, my fingers wrapping around his arm.  
   "Hale, Hybrid said you wanted to see me?"  
   "I needed to make sure you were coming along. We're going to need all the experience we can, and that is most certainly something you can provide."  
   "Right," I replied, not even considering a sarcastic comment. "I heard you were there when the call went unanswered, in Parker's office." As he confirmed my statement, my fright momentarily vanished, being replaced by a feeling of . . . wrongness and distaste. Whatever this feeling was, it was far from positive. Still, I had bigger problems at the moment.  
   "I hope she's happy," I growled. "I told her to kill that thing. Stupid, self-centred, optimistic moron!" It was at that moment that the woman in question made an appearance, shouting orders and motioning to the array of war planes. Not everyone was going, but there was enough of us to make a difference. Hale and I boarded the nearest one, taking the seats as close to the doors as possible. Hale's 'heroism' was probably acting up again. As for me, I told myself that I just didn't want to miss the action, but, truthfully, I was terrified, desperate to do all I could to preserve lives. I hadn't realised I cared so much until this moment. My form shook and my hands trembled as they played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. A shirt Hale seemed to be staring intently at, his gaze never leaving the fabric, eyes narrowed in confusion. And this went on and on and on.  
   "Is there a problem here?" Slowly, he shook his head.  
   "Not exactly. It's just . . . isn't that mine?" His last words were emphasised by him pointing at the item of clothing, fingers latching on to the bottom of the cloth. Looking down, my cheeks flooded pink, the truth in his words embarrassing me more than I thought possible. Laughing under his breath, he smirked up at me.  
   "Any reason why you decided to wear my clothes? Or did you just miss my company that much?"  
   "I was rushing to get ready," I stated, glaring at him, even though my blushing face ruined the effect. "Besides, I don't think that's quite the issue here! We could all die because of Parker's refusal to listen to this thing called 'common sense'." Hale said nothing, choosing instead to turn his line of sight to the platform beneath us.  
   "Sorry," he replied at last, still refusing to look up. "I was only trying to relax you a little, I guess. You don't look too well."  
   "Nothing could relax me at the moment," I answered with a grimace. "But I appreciate the effort. It's nice to know someone cares - even if it is you." His half-smile caught my eye as our gazes locked, causing me to turn and smile back, the gesture one of my (exceedingly rare) true smiles. His eyes filled with uncertainty for a few moments, before they changed, appearing . . . softer than before. If that was even possible. I had never been one for eye contact, but I couldn't seem to look away, neither of us moving an inch as we stared, the corners of our lips raised gently. And that's how things stayed, until a voice came through the radio. My head swivelled and my eyes focused on the men sitting opposite, my mouth falling into a straight line, my face ablaze with determination. We had arrived.

     It was quiet, deathly quiet. Fitting as a body lay in front of us, face shoved against the ground, bullets holes in the back of the uniform. One of our own. Hale and I stepped forwards, Parker following suit, her movements hesitant. Ha. Being afraid of the field was a side-effect of sitting back and allowing everyone to do everything for you. Still, she had her gun fully-loaded and pointing at the tunnel entrance. We all did. We knew they were here. I knew it, Hale knew it and, most importantly, Parker knew it, knew I had been right. I motioned to the body with my foot, my gun never dropping an inch.  
   "Happy now, Parker? Got the result you wanted, did you? Glad you didn't listen to me?" Her eyes flickered to my own as the barrel of her gun twitched, moving in my direction before retaining its original position. That's when it all happened. The walls, the floor, the very **Earth** \- it all began to shake, gradually at first, but soon it was hard to even stay balanced. Dust fell from the ceiling faster than I could have imagined, tainting the air, thickening it, causing us all to cough and choke as it blocked the passage to our lungs. The rumbling was ten times worse now, loud enough to block out everything. I couldn't even hear myself think. Yet I heard Hale.  
   "Look out!" His shout seemed to be a signal, a force slamming me sideways seconds after the words. Something wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards something else, almost as though it was trying to protect me from the inevitable fall that it had caused. My spine collided with the ground and my neck jolted, but that was all. I landed safely . . . somehow . . . but it wasn't over yet. Everything juddered, blurred out of focus. I couldn't tell up from down. I couldn't see and I didn't risk moving, lest something else happen, something worse. So there I lay, curled up and disgustingly helpless as the world tumbled down around me. It seemed like an age had passed when the air finally cleared. I forced my eyelids open, desperate to see the devastation, and regretted my choice of action immediately. The heroic force had been nothing other than Nathan Hale himself, an action I was thankful for. It wasn't everyday someone risked their life to rescue you, risked getting killed to ensure you were alive. That thought alone was enough to make a small smile appear. But the redness that tinted my cheeks materialised for a different reason entirely. The selfless act of his had resulted in him lying on top of me, my face inches from his, his arms still tangled around my abdomen. The close proximity was bothering me massively. My arms pushed at his chest, my body doing its best to squirm out of the hold, but he was, whether I wanted to admit it or not, a lot stronger than I was and could probably ever hope to be. I was thinking up a new plan when he began to wake up. Groaning, he shook his head from side to side groggily, his eyes opening slowly, fixing on my form.  
   "Clearwater, are you okay?"  
   "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." I waited for a moment, but nothing changed.  
   "Uh . . . you can, uh, let go of me now," I stated, colour rising to my face once again, my cheeks no doubt glowing in the dim light.  
   "Oh, right." Internally, I sighed as he let go and clamoured to his feet, helping me up as he did so. But . . . it hadn't been the sigh of relief I had been expecting, far from it. It had been a sigh of . . . disappointment. It looked like whatever was happening to me had decided to make itself known again. Perhaps I needed to see a doctor. Maybe I had hit my head. Hard. Shouting was coming from the other side of a rocky wall that hadn't been there a minute ago. I guess that was where all the noise had come from. That made sense, I suppose, but what didn't was the fact that a command centre would never have been built unstable. People were due to walk in and out all the time, so no man that worked with construction would have allowed anything like this to happen. However, everything fell into place when I heard what they were saying.  
   "Go! Go!"  
   "Here they come!"  
   "Hold fast, lads!" A trap. The whole thing . . . a set-up, a plan devised to ensure we had no entry point to the base. So now it was just Hale and I; Hale and I against hoard after hoard of Chimera. They had better be prepared to be beaten into the ground. This thought had barely registered in my mind when bullets whistled past my left ear, sparking a grin. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

     Snarling, I clutched at my hair, trying to block out the voices in my head, calling to me, singing words laced with temptation. It had all been going so well, until now.  
   "Get out of my head! I'll **never** be one of you!" Slowly, one by one, the whispered pleas disappeared, fading away into the emptiness that was the realm of the non-existent. I guess Hale's bullets must have found their targets - Slipskulls. These were the origins of my abilities, their strong legs powering them across rooms, the pads on their hands and feet allowing them to grip a wall and hang there like a bug. They were small, quick and infuriating. And the only Chimeran strain that could get in my head, cause me pain, mutter words of promise in an attempt to make me rejoin them. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Glancing up, I saw Hale extend his hand, an invitation I took gratefully. He released my fingers, but slowly, hesitantly, brushed his own against my cheek, his hand resting there. It felt . . . strange, but I didn't make a move to take them away. It was nice, in a way.  
   "Are you sure you can do this? You can go back if you want, if this gets to be too much." I placed a hand on his raised arm, gently shaking my head as my eyes met his.  
   "I'm going through with this. I can't let them control me. Besides, you can handle a few Slipskulls, right?" He paused for a moment, gold orbs searching my own, palm still leaning comfortingly against the side of my face.  
   "Yeah," he said finally. "But, you have to promise that, if it gets too much, you'll tell me." I stared at him curiously.  
   "Why do you seem to care so much? It can't be that you don't want me dead - we both know it'll take more than that to kill me - so why?" His reply was quiet, so much so that I had to strain to hear it.  
   "I'm not sure why. I just know I care."

     The platform was raised and circled the whole of the room, the metal clanking beneath our feet, echoing throughout the hall. Our destination lie below us, but we didn't dare venture down the stairs. There was a single issue that set off sirens in my head, their noise screaming in my mind.  
   "It's too quiet here. Something isn't right." Hale murmured in agreement, eyes locking with mine as he nodded. As silently as possible, I raised my Carbine, pulling the trigger, firing rapidly at the floor below. Nothing. No movement, no bullets - everything was as disturbingly hushed as before. Sighing, I strapped my gun back into place, motioning to the floor below us.  
   "I'm going to check it out. If something happens, I have a better chance of escaping than you do." Slowly, almost reluctantly, his head bobbed in affirmation, a hand stretching out to hesitantly close around my wrist.  
   "Be careful."  
   "Why, Hale," I replied, the grin I was wearing more playful than patronising. "I didn't realise you cared." Smiling at my response, the re-use of his words yesterday. That was all I needed. I leapt from the metal mezzanine, somersaulting in midair, landing perfectly in a crouched position. I didn't bother extracting any weapons, instead choosing to cautiously step into the open, hands by my sides. That was mistake number one. As the growls reached my ears, the floor shuddering, I made mistake number two, grabbing at my weapon before leaping aside. Before I knew it, the Howler was on top of me, snarls ripping from the thick throat, fangs clashing together inches from skin. Only my gun, held horizontally sideways in my trembling hands, prevented it from tearing my face apart with its jaws. But my strength wouldn't last forever. I could hear gunshots, hear someone shouting my name, but still the beast fought against my arms, exerting all its force against my weakening form. Tears streamed down my face, my fear erasing all other thoughts from my mind. I-I couldn't seem to stop screaming. I'd never been this close to death. Being torn to pieces . . . it had, for as long as I could remember, been my worst nightmare. Now it was due to become reality. As my arms bent more and more, I could almost smell it - the gun residue and fresh blood. I couldn't fight anymore. The Chimera had won this battle. All resistance ceased as I gave in, the creature collapsing to my chest, unmoving and still. I had barely registered the bullet holes in the back of its bleeding skull when the carcass was wrenched off of my terror-ridden form.  
   "Boo! God, are you okay?!" I tried to answer, wanted to laugh it off, but the words wouldn't come out. All I could do was shudder softly as I gradually climbed to my feet, my legs almost giving out beneath me.  
   "I-I was s-s-so scared, Hale. I t-thought . . . I was s-so sure . . ." I didn't finish. I couldn't. Shock commandeered my system and my shoulders shook as sobbed, wet trails staining my cheeks once again, the dangerous face I put up fading away in the fright. It was pathetic. Then something unexpected happened. Warmth enveloped me as arms wrapped around me and a single hand gently stroked the back of my hair.  
   "Oh, Boo, it's okay now. You're okay, you're okay - you don't need to cry. I wouldn't let you die like that, not ever." I nodded, but still the cries tore through my body as my arms rose, gripping onto the front of Hale's uniform, pulling him closer as my tears dripped onto the collar of his shirt. I knew in my head that I should move away, that this wasn't right, not with the dislike between us, but I ignored the calling voices, staying exactly where I was - safely wrapped in Nathan Hale's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 1

##### 19th July, 1951

     Hale and I hadn't spoken much since the . . . uh . . . **incident** after the Howler attack. I guess we were both embarrassed with ourselves, and we had every reason to be. We had stood there long after my tears had stopped, neither of us bothering to move away, almost as though neither of us wanted to. Of course, that idea was ridiculous. I disliked him, he disliked me, and that was the end of it. But, despite this fact, my face had remained pressed against his shirt, my hands still tangled in the fabric. It was only the shrill cry of a Chimera that had broken us apart, reminded us of where we were. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I couldn't seem to conjure up as much fear as I had felt previously. A feeling of intense awkwardness was taking up rather a lot of my mind at the moment, resulting in a silence that continued up until we reached the intelligence division. Files lie everywhere, in all colours possible, every piece of intelligence we could ever need. But none of this caught my eye. Instead, I drew my knife and tore off in the direction of a nearby desk, snatching up the name plate and running my hand over it, before sliding my knife between the metal plate and the wooden stand. Unfortunately, it produced a rather irritating scratching noise.  
   "Boo, what the hell are you doing?" In response, I held up my work-in-progress, smiling evilly at the damage that I had already done. He laughed quietly, rolling his eyes as he read the name: R. Parker. Eventually, the task was done, the name-engraved bronzed pried from holder. Gently, I ran my hand over the lettering, tracing the words with my finger. I then turned and threw it into the corner of the room, smirking as a loud smash echoed on collision with the wall. More chuckles filled my ears as Hale shook his head.  
   "Was vandalism really necessary?"  
   "Believe me when I say that, had we not been stranded in the middle of Chimeran territory, I would have done worse." Strangely, this time, I received no reply, no laughter, no words, nothing. I scanned the surroundings, but it was too dark to make out anything past a certain distance.  
   "Hale? Hale, where are you?" He had been right next to me and now . . .  
   "Hale?! God damn it, where are you?!" Nothing but darkness answered me, no beacon of light shining through, no voice calling out. It was almost as though I was alone, but he wouldn't have moved forwards without me . . . would he?  
   "H-Hale?" Slowly, I moved forwards, footsteps nearly silent, hand clutching the handle of my knife, biting down on my bottom lip. Nothing could have happened without me hearing, so where was he? What if something **had** happened? What if he was dead? What if it was my fault? Rustling, in the corner of the room, behind me. I spun around, only to have it happen again, in the opposite corner. Then it grabbed me, arms pinning my own, one hand closing over my mouth, pulling me into the shadows. Instinctively, I screamed, doing all I could to get away from my captor, fangs sliding down as they scraped against the flesh holding my lips together. My knife slipped from my grasp as my fists flew left and right, colliding, not with metal and piping, but fabric and . . . a radio? Finally, my sense came sprinting back. Of course. Ripping his hand from my face, my body twisted to face him, hand slamming into his shoulder over and over.  
   "You complete and utter idiot! That was **not** funny in the slightest! So help me God, you're lucky you're even alive! I could have killed you!" The sergeant did nothing, instead choosing to keep laughing, hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds, flinching slightly as I punched his arm repeatedly.  
   "Shut up!"  
   "Okay, okay! Sorry, Boo, but you should have seen your face," he coughed out, chuckling again at the memories. Growling, I shook him by his collar, slamming some folders into his chest.  
   "Make yourself useful and pack these away. God, there is something wrong with you!" Grinning, he did as instructed, eyes darting to the unamused expression on my face several times a minute.  
   "I hate you. So much," I stated, grabbing various files, sorting through them and snatching up documents. That's when I saw it, that one file - 'Chimeran Activity'. I would have skimmed right over it, had it not been for that one photograph protruding from the top. The children in it were young, people I had never seen before, yet they were all-too familiar. The hair, the expressions, the way they stood . . . it was **me** , me and my brother. As children. This file . . . this was our life. My eyes scanned the text within as my hands clenched into fists. Hybrid and I hadn't been the only ones - we had just been the only survivors.  
   "Boo? What's wrong?"  
   "They knew," I whispered, fury tainting all aspects of my voice. "They knew what the Chimera were doing, and they did nothing. They let it happen. Children were dying, and they left us! They left us to die!" My head shook in disbelief and anger, my form trembling with the fury I felt.  
   "They didn't leave you," Hale murmured, appearing by my side and taking my hand, using it to point to a specific paragraph. "They tried to save you. The Chimera were just too strong." He was right. There it was, the mission report. There had been a big debate, but one soldier refused to give up, and so, eventually, the mission had been authorised. The officer responsible for the operation, and the only survivor, was the one who had persistently pushed for it to take place - Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. I pulled my hand from Hale's, trying to reduce the colour his actions had previously inspired, and traced the name, everything finally coming together.  
   "When he first met us, Cartwright was the only one who truly treated us like humans. He worried for us, worried about us. Now I know why."  
   "I might have too, you know. You never gave me the chance." Startled, my eyes darted up to Hale, centring on the sheepish half-smile on his face. The corners of my lips rose as I wrapped my arms around the file.  
   "I guess you're right. Sorry about that. Come on, we need to grab the rest of the information."  
   "The rest?" He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing as they centred on the information in my hands. My fingers tightened at the intensity of the look.  
   "Yes, the rest. This file tells the story of my life, Hale. Of my brother's life. We **need** this. We deserve to know who were!" It was more than just deserving though. I would rather die than admit it out loud, but I couldn't go a week without having one same dream. Hybrid and I were running through a field, laughing and playing, shouting to someone to come and get us. That's when our father would appear, chasing us with a wide grin stretched across his face. Our mother would be standing at the top of a hill, beckoning us over to describe the clothes she had bought for us a few hours ago. The next moment, I was wearing the outfit she had described in intense detail, strolling through the park to meet that special someone. There was always one problem, one reoccurring issue - they had no faces, merely white spaces where the features should have been. To have the information that could fill in the gaps, make them into **people** . . . I couldn't let this go; not when I was this close. This was everything to me. Still, Hale shook his head, succeeding in wrenching the file from my grasp, his height preventing me from snatching it back.  
   "No, Boo. This will just cause you more trouble. Trouble you don't need. We're leaving it here."  
   "You don't understand!" I shouted, tears of frustration in my eyes. "I need this! I deserve to know who I was! Nothing can replace a mother or a father, or the feeling of being wanted!"  
   "It's not just a mother or a father that can feel that way, Boo. You can have that feeling again."  
   "No," I whispered sadly, staring at the floor. "No, Hale, I can't. I lived in darkness too long, survived with nothing in my life but pain, torture and murder. I live for the thrill of the kill, the adrenaline inspired by the chase, the sadistic pleasure that comes with success. No-one wants to be stuck with someone like that. My past has been cut-off from me forever. This is the only connection that remains. Please, Hale, please don't take this away from me."  
   "I'm sorry, Boo. But this is for the best."  
   "No! This isn't fair! I'm sick of being nothing but a tool! I want to be someone, Hale! What do you know about being in the dark?! You probably got all the information you wanted, whenever you wanted it!"  
   "Yes," he murmured quietly, placing the file back onto the table. "I did. And that's why I know that reading that file won't do any good. There are some things your parents aren't there to help you through." His voice . . . I'd never heard it sound so defeated, so flat. Wincing, I moved forwards, my hand hovering above his arm, unsure what to do.  
   "Hale, I . . . I'm sorry, I-I didn't realise . . . your parents . . . oh God, I'm sorry." Gently, his hand tugged on my chin, connecting our gaze.  
   "It's okay, Boo - you didn't know. Come on, let's get the intel and get out of here. No more freaking out because something seemed to impersonate a Chimera and **apparently** grabbed you."  
   "Hey!" Laughing, his golden eyes caught my own, his thumb brushing lightly against the corner of my mouth, his smile widening as colour rushed to my cheeks. He then shook his head lightly, a frown taking over as he turned and began leading the way down the corridor, gun at the ready. Cautiously, I followed, still aware of the heat that had flooded my face at his touch. Something was definitely going on here, and . . . I wasn't sure I minded as much as I should have.

     We had done it. We had actually done it. The containment unit was ours. My head swivelled from side to side, checking the room one last time, a smirk appearing at the sight of the empty corners  
   "All clear," I stated happily, grin still intact as I turned to Hale. Or rather, where he had previously been standing, because now, he was stationed at the control panel.  
   "Hale, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. His actions spoke a thousand words and gave all the explanation I could ever need. Thank God he hesitated. Sprinting over to him, I all but leapt forwards, my arms wrapping around his own in an attempt to yank him backwards.  
   "Don't! You **know** you can't press that button!"  
   "Get off me, Boo. Now." Stubborn as always, I hung on, desperate to keep his hand away from the controls.  
   "No! I can't let you do this! This thing will kill you! Please!"  
   "I said let . . . GO!" His arm collided with my chest, smashing me backwards harder than I thought possible. My thigh crashed into the floor, my spine following soon after, my ribcage pulsating in agony from the blow it had received. It was painful - painful enough to spark tears and make me cry out. But none of that compared to the turn of events which had taken place a few steps away. My begging and pleading had done nothing. Hale had pressed the button. Metal groaned and shrieked as the shutters rose, slowly revealing the tank he was journeying towards, each stair creaking individually as he climbed onto the podium, reloading his Carbine loudly. He had barely made it to the glass when the monster came forwards, the Angel smashing itself against the glass in an attempt to escape, its skull colliding with the inner wall. The result was instantaneous: Hale collapsed against the railing, face screwed up in pain, hand clutching at his head. The Angel never faltered, darting forwards again and again, until, finally, the glass shattered. It was free, the one event I had dreaded from the beginning. Someone was screaming now. It was a few moments before I realised it was me.  
   "Nathan! God, no!" He . . . he was shooting it. I didn't know how, but he was destroying the overwhelming force that pervaded his mind, knocking it backwards with the stream of bullets. He jolted forwards, a breath of air being forced from his lungs as he gripped the gun with two hands, his finger never releasing the trigger. Over and over, metal casings tore through Chimeran flesh, ripping through the mutated skin until down it fell, warm and bleeding on the floor. Hale turned away slowly, seemingly unconcerned, but I could see the pain in his eyes. Worry filled my own as I made to get up, only to slip back to the floor again with a yelp. Almost instantly, he was by my side, eyes brushing over my form, hand gently pressing against my hip.  
   "Do you need help, Boo?" I couldn't seem to do anything but stare at him in awe, trying to ignore the delicate circles being traced on my bruised upper leg, supposedly a way to decrease the stinging hurt.  
   "How?" I finally forced out. "How did you do it? I-I was so sure you were going to die."  
   "I don't know how. I guess I just knew I couldn't let myself give in."  
   "You're amazing," I breathed out, shaking my head slightly with the shock of the truth.  
   "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" he asked, laughing as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, resulting in a grimace and a hiss of pain.  
   "You okay?" I sent him a look, raising an eyebrow as I grinned.  
   "Oh, I'm absolutely peachy! Never been better! Didn't you know I make these noises when I'm happy?"  
   "Forget I said anything," he muttered, the signature half-smile making an appearance as he lifted my arm over his shoulders, supporting my weight as I walked towards the elevator. Well, limped. He had done it. He may have laughed, made comments about my mental state, but I had meant what I had said - he truly was amazing.

     "Boo! You're alive!" Without warning, my younger brother leapt at me with all the force he could muster, knocking me to the ground in his elation. I didn't hesitate to retaliate . . . by smashing my closed fist against the side of head, groaning as the collision with the ground caused my injury to flare up once more. He recoiled rapidly, clutching the injured area with irritation on his face and questions in his eyes. Embarrassed, I held a hand out to Hale, who helped me to my feet again, his golden irises glinting with amusement.  
   "Sorry, Hybrid. Survival reflex."  
   "They only seem to appear if you're injured."  
   "Hale had had enough of me."  
   "Hey!" Snickering at the sergeant's response, I patted my brother on his temple, trying to make up for the previous blow.  
   "I didn't mean to hurt you, H. Sorry."  
   "It's okay," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "But what actually happened?"  
   "We found the intel, but the Angel was still alive. Hale wanted to kill it there and then. I disagreed." Making a noise of annoyance, Hale's hand lifted to cover my mouth as he carried on the tale, giving details I had 'forgotten' to mention.  
   "I wasn't in the clearest frame of mind; not with the Angel so close. So, when she jumped forward, tugging on my arm and shouting, I ended up shoving her backwards a little harder than intended." I muttered a reply, sharp and irate, but due to the hand pressed against my lips, it came out unintelligible.  
   "If I said she had probably learnt her lesson, I'd be lying. She **never** learns."  
   "Yeah, I know." I growled, my chest rumbling as the two soldiers spoke about me as though I wasn't even there. Sure, I may have been reckless and impulsive, but that didn't give them any right to say it!  
   "Uh, I'd move your hand if I were you, Hale. You probably have around three seconds before she bites you." Why didn't I think of that **before** this moment? The body part moved away just in time, my fangs sliding down milliseconds later.  
   "That was mean!" I stated, glaring. Hybrid chuckled, his shoulders shaking gently.  
   "Mean. What a fantastic choice of vocabulary, Miss Three-Year-Old."  
   "Oh, I have some fantastic choices of vocabulary I'd like to call you," I retorted, my eyes scanning the group, noticing the lack of a tell-tale beret.  
   "Where's Cartwright? I thought he had to be with you at all times?" Hybrid's eyes narrowed in confusion momentarily before realisation took over.  
   "Oh, of course! Parker sent him out to Somerset. She wanted to know where the Chimera had come from and why the magnitude of the numbers were so great." Hale and I turned to one another at the same time, our foreheads almost colliding as we exchanged looks.  
   "Hybrid," I murmured softly. "How long has it been since he radioed in?"  
   "Ask Parker."  
   "That's not even funny, H."  
   "I'll do it," Hale said quickly, seemingly an attempt to prevent the on-coming argument. "Can you support your sister for a minute?" Hastily, I ripped my arms away from him, standing on my own, wobbling and leaning to the right.  
   "I'm fine. Go on." With an eye-roll and a small smile, Hale complied, striding towards the captain, my eyes following his every movement as he left. It was then I felt a gaze on my form. One turn later, I identified it as my brothers.  
   "So," he began, smirking. "Have you figured out your little secret yet?"  
   "Have I figured out something that doesn't exist? Hmm, let's think about that for a minute . . . NO!"  
   "Denying the truth, are we, Boo?" My furious reply was cut-off by Hale sprinting back, his steps tainted with desperation. Something was seriously wrong. I grabbed his elbow, spinning him to face me as my eyes asked the question I didn't dare to voice.  
   "Two hours. It's been two hours. I volunteered to go and check it out."  
   "I'm coming with you."  
   "No, Boo. You . . ."  
   "I'm going," I interrupted, my voice raising with each word. "What if you get injured? We're partners, Hale. We're in this together. Besides, Cartwright is our friend! We're not going to leave him! Hybrid, you coming?!"  
   "Do you even have to ask?" Hale's gaze was still locked with my own. Finally, he backed down, giving in with a nod.  
   "Fine, but if your injury gets any worse, you stay away from the action, got it?" Raising my hand to my head, I gave a mock-salute.  
   "Yes, sir!" The three of us tore off in the direction of the VTOL, leaping on board as fast as humanely possible. I met my brother's eyes as I sat down next to Hale, and was shocked to see them full of amusement. His irises darted between the two of us with a raised eyebrow, a small grin appearing as I leaned backwards, arms crossed. Unable to help myself, I snarled. This 'little secret' was starting to be a problem. Was it too much to ask that I'd figure it out already?!


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

##### 19th July, 1951

     "Hybrid, I swear to God, if you do not wipe that smirk off of your face, I am going to slap it off with a metal pole!" His hands raised in surrender as his face dropped to a neutral expression. Nonetheless, I was still fuming, my eyes blazing silently.  
   "No! Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong! You've done nothing but stare at me with that smug expression on your face for over half an hour! Cartwright could be dead or dying! Forget about this 'little secret'! Some things are more important, damn it!" Hale leaned forward, one hand drifting across my clothed arm in a comforting manner.  
   "Cartwright will be fine, Boo. Come on, stop crying."  
   "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not cry . . ." I stopped midsentence, staring at the back of my hand that came away from my face sopping wet. I wiped at my eyes vigorously, my face turning towards the floor, defeat written across every feature.  
   "But how do you know?" I whispered, my sadness tainting my voice. "How can you know? There's no way to tell." Hale's hand raised my chin until our gaze locked, his eyes comforting me more than I thought possible.  
   "Cartwright wouldn't be a lieutenant if he didn't know how to take care of himself. He'll be fine, I promise." I pulled away gently, nodding all the while, staring at my younger brother.  
   "I'm sorry, Hybrid."  
   "I know, Boo. It's okay. Come on, get ready. It's almost go-time."

     My teeth grinded together painfully as I clutched at my hair with one hand, almost wrenching it from my scalp as I tried to battle the mental invasion. If Hale could fight it off, then I could too. Well, that's how I saw it anyway. But as the fight went on, the pain got worse, until, eventually, I was staggering around, barely holding my gun straight as I clutched at my head.  
   "Hale . . . Slipskulls," I choked out, forcing the words past my trembling lips. One glance at my face was all it took as he picked them off one by one, the voices vaporising further with each bulls-eye.  
   "Thank . . . thank you," I panted, holding onto my hair as my breathing slowly calmed and became regular once again. Jeez, I need to work on my control. Climbing to my feet, I winced as the pain flared in my leg once again. Stupid Angel, controlling my stupid partner and making me the stupid, stereo-typical injured female. I made my way over to my partner, doing my best to hide the limp I walked with.  
   "Where is he?" Hale motioned to a house below.  
   "In there. But don't even think about going down there without eliminating those first. You'll never make it, not with that leg." I guess I hadn't hidden my injury as well as I had hoped. Looked like we'd have to get rid of 'those' first. 'Those' being a group of around fifteen Chimeran foot soldiers. Each stood tall, patrolling the square, guns held tightly in their clawed hands.  
   "Hey, H," I called out, trying to keep my voice quiet. "Get over here." With a roll, he complied, the grin on his face showing how well he knew me. I didn't even have to say anything, my hand motioning to the scene below.  
   "Go." Spinning down the stairs, my brother raced across the ground, taking out three before I was even in position. He was getting better. Still, no point of dawdling on the obvious when I still had my fair share to eliminate, even if the job wasn't going to take long. Everything was going perfectly, until a group of them actually decided to use their brains and dive behind a barricade. Or, perhaps not. My eyes focused on a scarlet barrel, less than a meter away from the concealed group, the flame symbol painfully visible. One shot was all it took. An explosion later, Chimeran bodies were flying through the air, flames engulfing the corpses, the flesh fuelling the fireballs. Honestly, you would have thought they would have known better than to hide by a **huge drum filled with highly-flammable liquid**. What a hilariously funny turn of events!  
   "Boo Clearwater, you are sick!" Laughing at the horror in my brother's tone, I sent him a thumbs-up.  
   "That's me! The sick, evil, twisted one of the pair."  
   "You forgot sadistic!" Hale grinned at my brother and I, shaking his head slightly as he tugged on my arm, gaining my attention.  
   "As . . . uh . . . **amusing** as that was, we have to go and get Cartwright." Strapping my gun to my back, I leapt from the balcony, somersaulting in mid air, landing next to my younger brother. Together, we sprinted into the house, breathing rate increasing in anticipation. There he was, Fareye in hand, standing by a line of bodies.  
   "Cartwright! You're alive!" Unable to help myself, I ran towards him, still limping, my arms wrapping around his middle, grinning at the relief I felt.  
   "Nice to see you too, Boo," he replied, laughing almost . . . sadly? "Where's Hybrid?"  
   "I'm here." Stepping back, I watched with a smile as my brother grasped Cartwright's hand, pulling him in for a rather masculine hug before taking his place, standing to the right of his mentor. Cartwright nodded to the both of us before kneeling down, dropping his gun and sliding the eyelids of the last body shut. It was almost as though they were all sleeping.  
   "Come on, we've got to move." Hale was here. Slowly, I turned, sending him a half-hearted smile, the atmosphere getting to even me.  
   "Give it a moment," the lieutenant answered softly, the upset colouring his tone. Finally, he looked up, eyes scanning over all of us. But he didn't make a move to stand, not before his hand had wrapped securely around his sniper rifle. Cautiously, he approached my partner, cocking his gun as he did so. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I most definitely didn't like it. Walking over, my fingers curled over Cartwright's arm, my touch far from gentle as they pulled at the limb.  
   "What are you doing?" My tone was cold, demanding, but I was ignored. Hale's eyes darted between the L23 and its wielder, the latter not budging an inch. Growling softly, I stormed forwards, deliberately putting myself between the pair, pulling down on the gun barrel.  
   "Put the gun down, Cartwright." Carefully, the metal lowered, facing the floor as something was thrown over my head, Hale catching them with precision as I recognised the shape. Car keys.  
   "The Lynx is out the back, sergeant." At that moment, my brother decided to make himself known again, clearing his throat loudly, holding out a hand with a wide grin.  
   "I may not have my license yet, but that doesn't mean I'm not the best driver here. Keys please." Hale turned to me, eyes glinting dangerously.  
   "Shall I?"  
   "I dare you."

     I gripped the bar that made the top of the Jeep as I threw my head back, laughing at the elation and adrenaline coursing through me at the thrill. The wind tangled in my short hair, debris stung my face on impact, and I loved it. Despite his lack of license - and experience - my brother was an okay driver. He just had to learn to understand speed limits and the need for turns that didn't almost flip the Lynx on to its side. Not that I, as a being that lived by the words 'reckless' and 'impulsive', had any problems with his driving. This 'joyride' was certainly living up to its name.  
   "Hybrid, can you slow down?!" Surprised, I glanced over at Cartwright, his words confusing me greatly. He had been enjoying this as much as me, laughing along, so why . . . His head jolted forwards, motioning to the front of the vehicle over and over again. That's when I saw the slope, a steep downwards incline. A steep downwards incline that, at this speed, the wheels wouldn't even **touch**.  
   "Hybrid!" My shouts joined the lieutenant's as my mind registered the rather dangerous preposition looming in front of us, one that was getting rapidly closer with each passing second.  
   "Hold on!" He called back, his grin echoing in his voice. "Bit of a bump coming up!"  
   "A bit?!" That was the last thing I managed to force out before the Lynx flew off of the edge, seemingly stationary in midair before it crashed to the ground, the metallic structure groaning, clanking with the force of the collision. My fingers slipped from the steel pole, arms swinging wildly as I collapsed onto the hard seats. Or at least, I would have, had Hale not been seated there. My body smashed into his as I soared backwards, the breath leaving us both. As fast as humanely possible, I sat up, biting my bottom lip and clamouring off of him, only to be thrown back by another encounter with a cliff on the rocky terrain. So there I was, cheeks heated beyond belief as I glanced up at Nathan Hale, peering out through my eyelashes from my place on his lap.  
   "S-sorry, Hale. I-I didn't . . . I m-mean . . . uh . . ." Laughing, he pushed against my shoulders gently, helping me onto the bench next to him.  
   "It's alright, Boo - just try not to do it too much. I mean, missing me is one thing, but don't you think throwing yourself at me is a bit over-the-top?"  
   "I was **not** throwing myself at you! Why would you . . ." The fury in my tone disintegrated as I noticed the smirk adorning his face, the humorous tone in his voice finally making sense.  
   "You are so immature, you know that, right?"  
   "Maybe, but the colour on your face makes it all worthwhile," he replied, his voice practically drowning in amusement. Automatically, my hands rose in an attempt to conceal the redness, but to no avail. The only result was him chuckling quietly, a single finger raising to drift across my jaw-line, resting there as a small smile crept across my lips. Slowly, I grasped his wrist, pushing it away, but not releasing my hold on the limb, fingers wrapped around it loosely.  
   "You shouldn't taunt people, sergeant - it's impolite."  
   "What are you going to do about it?" His grin was taunting, playful, the look in his eyes something I hadn't seen before. But the unknown had never hindered me before. Leaning forwards, I met his gaze, my tone dropping involuntarily.  
   "Who says I'm going to do anything? But, perhaps you want me to?" This was a challenge and nothing more. That's what I kept telling myself. But something had changed. This wasn't me, yet it was me precisely. It was so alien, yet so natural. Completely new to me, yet so familiar. Like the photograph.  
   "And if I did? What then, Boo Clearwater?" A good question. What then? Where did this go? And, most importantly, what the hell had gotten into us?  
   "Boo, quit flirting with your boyfriend and help me look out for the Chimera!" Cartwright ordered, his tone doing a **very** poor job of concealing his laughter. I could feel the blush creeping up to my face as I unstrapped my M5A2, leaving the bench to crouch behind the side barrier, feeling Hale's eyes on me the entire time. Boyfriend . . . yeah, whatever. Like that'd ever . . . that was it! My body froze as my mind worked furiously, finally able to fit all of the pieces together. _I hadn't been talking about a friendship_. No, Hybrid had been talking about a different kind of relationship entirely. The knowing looks, the smirks whenever I sat next to or near Hale. The reason behind my staring, the reason I got distracted. It was because of him. It had always been him. Hybrid was right - I had lied to myself, deluded myself into believing that I hated Nathan Hale. But I didn't. I liked him a lot more than I should. Well, wasn't this just **brilliant**?! These thoughts swam around my brain, taking over all my senses. Due to this, I didn't seem to hear the shouts of warning and, as the Jeep hit a large trough, I went flying off of the back of it.

     Have you ever had that feeling of being cornered, so much so that it fills you with enjoyment at the thrill? Yeah, I wasn't getting that feeling. I was stranded in the middle of Chimeran territory, unable to walk and barely able to limp due to the suffocating pain in my upper leg. No doubt my brother would believe them to be joking when they told him. By the time they got him to listen and turn around, my location would no longer be known. They'd have to drive back, circle around. At the speed he was driving, I had more chance of being crushed beneath the tyres. Which is why moving out of the open and finding cover was probably a good idea. Gradually, inch by inch, I dragged myself to the nearest foliage, burrowing into the bushes, hiding between the leaves. Any concealment was better than none. I suppose there was one upside - this way, I had time to reflect on what I had just realised. How could I not have seen it before? But that wasn't exactly important now; the dilemma being what I was going to do about it. I could try and act like nothing was wrong, but I wasn't sure that was going to work. I mean, I'd been bad enough already, blushing at everything, getting lost in his eyes, etcetera. How bad was I going to be now I knew? To be fair though, his eyes were rather distracting, flashing whenever he was worried, or laughing . . .   
   "Ugh! Why me?!" My hands wrenched at my hair, the pain doing nothing to erase my thoughts. I couldn't deal with this. I had no experience with this sort of thing. The only memories I had were those I obtained in the Chimeran bases: ones of murder, pain and torture. Romance didn't fit into my lifestyle. Why had my aggravating brother been so insistent that I figure this out?! What was there to gain from this?! Apart from insanity, of course! It could hear it creeping up on me at this very moment, getting louder and louder, sounding similar to an engine. Very similar now I came to think about it . . .  
   "Boo! Where are you?!" It would be him that was searching, wouldn't it? Oh, life hated me. My gaze darted left and right as I crawled out of the greenery, holding my gun in the air and firing, a stream of bullets spraying vertically into the air. The perfect signal, one they saw immediately.  
   "Boo!" Hale leapt from the Lynx, running to my side and grabbing my waist, assisting my stumbling form to climb to its feet. Before, my cheeks would have tinted pink. Now, they flared up a brighter scarlet than ever before. As my eyes stared past him, concentrating on anything other than the man in front of me, I focused on Hybrid and Cartwright, the two of them exchanging knowing looks with large grins. Our line of sight met and, hesitantly, I nodded at the raised eyebrows directed my way. My brother launched his fist into the air repetitively, mouthing various words of triumph. The lieutenant, thank God, was more mature, smiling slightly and sending me a thumbs-up. In response, I pulled a panicked face, every ounce of my confusion emitting from my form. Finally, they understood, their darting glances towards one another giving that fact away like a beacon. It was almost as though they had been dreading this happening. Well, what else had they expected?  
   "Can you walk?" I turned to the sergeant, my face still warm, taking a step experimentally and wincing at the pain.  
   "Only just. I mean, it was painful before, thanks to you. But it was getting better and I didn't exactly expect to fall off of the car. Why does this matter anyway? We have a job to finish." With a determined expression, I started forwards, limping like there was no tomorrow, but advancing to the jeep all the same. Hale apparently had other ideas. My feet had barely taken two paces before I was scooped up bridal-style.  
   "Hale! Put me down! This is demeaning and unnecessary!" I shouted, the embarrassment I felt making me furious beyond belief. It didn't seem to matter how much my body twisted and writhed, he hung on, carrying me the short distance to the car. The short distance that was still long enough for my brother to fall about laughing and Cartwright to join in, both of them comparing me to various objects. Mostly tomatoes. Due to this, I was ready to strangle the pair of them, my glare intensifying as I was lowered onto the back seat.  
   "Hybrid, you had better get in the front before I kill you in the most painful way I can dream up." Snickering, he did just that, ruffling my hair as he did so, resulting in a snarl ripping from my lips. What can I say? It was a natural reaction. Sort of. He starting the engine instantly, Hale swinging into the vehicle moments before it took off.  
   "Hey, Hale, take the turret, would you? My arms are going to fall off otherwise," Cartwright said suddenly, motioning to the mounted gun. Hale nodded and climbed to the podium as the lieutenant moved to take a seat next to me, smirking as my eyes followed the sergeant's every move. Nice to see I had control over my own body.  
   "So, you've figured it out," he whispered, the corners of his lips turning up. "Finally."  
   "Do you know what I've also **finally** figured out? How to successfully kill someone with their own shirt."  
   "Jeez, you really know how to shut someone down, don't you? Look, all I wanted to know was what you were going to do now?"  
   "To be honest, I haven't got a clue," I replied, sighing quietly, watching as Cartwright's face twisted in confusion.  
   "Why don't you just tell him?"  
   "Why don't you just shoot me?"

     The ride was long, but not long enough. I clamoured down from the car, my leg still throbbing, my posture still favouring one side. Not that I was going to let that stop me, of course. Hale helped me out all the same, hands gripping my waist as he practically lifted me from the vehicle.  
   "Thank you," I muttered, avoiding his gaze as best I could, gnawing on my bottom lip gently. That's when Hybrid made an appearance, his grinning face emerging from behind Hale's shoulder.  
   "You've taken a liking to those two words, Boo."  
   "You have three seconds to move out of my reach or I'll shove that gun where the sun doesn't shine," I snapped, eyes narrowing in a glare as I made to move forwards, only to be pulled back by my partner.  
   "Sorry, Boo, but you won't be attacking anything any time soon. You'll just make your leg worse."  
   "What?!"  
   "We'll find the Chimeran base faster if we split-up," Cartwright stated loudly, talking over the both of us. "You and Hale take the other path. Give a shout if you find anything out of the ordinary. Or should I say when you find anything." And, with a quick salute, the two were gone, tearing down the dirt track, leaving me alone with the sergeant. Great. Grabbing my Fareye, I stepped towards the beaten path, only to have him pull me back again.  
   "Let go, Hale."  
   "Boo, you're just going to make it worse. Why don't you just stay here? It'll make things a lot easier."  
   "Losing the best shot this team has will make things easier? Brilliant logic there, genius."  
   "What I meant is that, this way, Hybrid, Cartwright and I won't have to be worrying about you every second you're out there!"  
   "I never asked you to worry!"  
   "It wasn't exactly my choice, you know!" Both of us stood inches apart, scowling at the other, neither of us willing to give in.  
   "Boo Clearwater, you can barely walk straight."  
   "What's your point? That doesn't affect my ability to hold a gun, does it?"  
   "What kind of partner would I be if I let you do this?"  
   "An intelligent one," I retorted, my irritation building up to heights I didn't believe possible. I heard a sigh as he gave in, head shaking in defeat as he began to lead the way. But, despite the anger and aggravation he'd caused, he had done it because he cared about my safety, a thought that shouldn't have made me as happy as it did.

     There it was: the structure, a mass of pipes and metal shards. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. We'd breezed through the Chimeran facilities, killing any and all creatures we happened across. Cartwright and Hybrid had joined forces with us a little while later and, together, we'd climbed to a ledge and now lay staring at the massive tower. Strange . . . it looked as though it had merely been dug out of the ground . . . but that would have had to mean . . . they were already there. But how . . . Vigorously, I shook my head. There would be time for speculation later. For now, we just had to make sure that nothing came out of that tower alive. We knew they were in there, the strange calls reaching our ears with ease. My eyes darted to the left as I felt Hale tense next to me. One look was all I needed. Something was in his head again. His face was still contorted as the four of us stood, attracting the attention of Stephen Cartwright.  
   "Are you . . . alright?"  
   "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hale replied quickly, turning away from the lieutenant, head bowed slightly. Slowly, I walked up to him, eyes searching his own.  
   "What was it?"  
   "Do you even have to ask?" Carefully, biting down on my lip, I raised a hand to his face, resting it there, a replica of the way that always managed to make me feel okay again. A replica of the way that he always did.  
   "If it's any consolation, I'd never let them get to you enough. I promise."  
   "Can I ask why?"  
   "Irritating as you are, you are still my partner, which kind of makes you my property, and I don't appreciate stealing." Laughing, he nodded, pushing my hand away slightly.  
   "I'll remember that." Smiling softly, I turned to my younger brother, reloading my sniper rifle as I did so.  
   "I think it's time to pay our freakish, six-eyed friends a visit, don't you, Hybrid?" Hybrid filled his Rossmore with ammunition, snapping it shut loudly.  
   "You know what, Boo? I think you may be right." Grinning, I turned to the lieutenant, extending a hand.  
   "Twenty quid says we make it." Chuckling quietly, he batted my hand away, swiping at my head with the end of his gun.  
   "I've learnt my lesson about betting with you. Get moving, sniper girl."

     Breathe. Breathe. Breathe, God damn it.  
   "Don't look down." I chanted this over and over as I crossed the various bridges between the power conduits. Of course, I was at the back. Something about not wanting me to be shot whilst I was concentrating on not hyperventilating.  
   "Come on, Boo! Just move forwards and don't think about the massive, fatal drop below you if you fall!" I hated my brother sometimes. Instantly, my whole form froze and began to shake as I whimpered, covering my eyes.  
   "Was that really necessary?"  
   "That was the most necessary thing I have ever done."  
   "Hale, Hybrid, can you two shut up arguing and help me?!" A sigh, then someone moving towards me without a care in the world. Lucky bugger. I only knew it was Hale when I felt myself being hoisted onto his shoulder. I'd learnt not to look, but the memories from last time were still enough to scare me (almost literally) to death and bring tears to my eyes. I could feel his shoulders shaking as he laughed when we finally reached the other side.  
   "Are you going to collapse again?"  
   "No!"  
   "Are you sure?"  
   ". . . No." Chuckling all the while, Hale lowered me to the floor, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. It was a good thing he did. My legs gave out the moment they hit the floor, resulting in my body falling forward. Into Nathan Hale. There I stood, gripping onto his uniform like a lifeline, shaking all over while he supported my weight, holding me up.  
   "Come on, guys. How long does it take to . . . what the hell happened here? Are you two finally together then?" Cartwright had made a reappearance, smirking as he glanced at the lack of space between us, a gap I instantly widened, a strong blush creeping up to my cheeks.  
   "No! I just . . . Heights and I don't go well together," I explained, shuddering. "I made it over the others, but this one was the final straw, thanks to my little brother."  
   "Of course. How could I have forgotten that little story? Come on, let's get moving. I think we can consider this little retribution mission complete."

     "You did good out there today, Boo." Grinning, I turned around on my bed, witty response on the tip of my tongue. I never got to use it.  
   "I . . . uh . . . I-I mean, I . . ." Every sentence I started trailed off as I stared at my partner, eyes widened, mouth hanging slightly open, cheeks slowly darkening. For some reason, Hale had decided to walk around our **shared** room without a shirt on. And I couldn't tear my gaze away. My line of sight drifted, but he never left my view, my eyes dragging over his form. He must have worked out before - that much was obvious from just fighting next to him - but . . . here, in front of me, was the true evidence.  
   "Take a picture. It'll last longer." That's when my face really heated up as I turned my gaze to the floor, hands clenching into fists as I threw the file I had been reading at him, trying to ignore the quiet laughter I got in response.  
   "Jeez, Hale, put some clothes on!"  
   "I would," he replied, still chuckling at my reaction. "But you used my last clean shirt this morning, and we all know what the services are like here. I probably won't have anything to wear until tomorrow morning." But I wasn't giving up that easily.  
   "Then use a blanket or something!"  
   "Can't. You ripped them up, remember?" Oh right. Yeah, I remembered that all too well. It was the night of the 17th, and, once again, Parker had refused to listen to me, listen to reason. But this time, I was furious, filled with rage at the fact that she would gladly sacrifice her own men. So I had done the only thing that didn't result in either Hale or I getting hurt - I tore the blankets and sheets to pieces. It could have been worse. It could have been Parker's face.  
   "Alright, so no blankets, but then use something else!"  
   "Like what?" He answered, staring at me curiously. "Look, does it really bother you **that** much?"  
   "Yes. I'm trying to concentrate and it's . . . distracting." Smirking, he stepped closer, sitting next to me on the camp bed.  
   "How so?"  
   "Ugh! Just . . . get lost, moron!" He shook his head, a small smile appearing as his hand lifted my chin.  
   "I actually came over to ask you something. May I?" Finally, I managed to regain the use of my tongue.  
   "You just did, but I'll permit you to ask another," I responded, raising an eyebrow at him, interested as to what the question could be. Oh, what a fool I was.  
   "When we were with the Angel, you called out my name, my **first** name. I was just wondering why."  
   "That's . . . uh . . . that's not a question."  
   "Fine then," he countered. "Why did you do it?" My eyes darted to the floor as my brain worked frantically, trying to come up with an excuse, but he was too close, too near for me to fully concentrate.  
   "I was worried. That it would control you. Hurt you. I was . . . afraid." Smooth, Boo, real smooth. When you can't think of a good lie, just tell the embarrassing truth. Perfect. Ten points.  
   "I didn't think you cared."  
   "Neither did I," I whispered, head facing the bed covers beneath my legs as I bit down on my lip, face still warm. It only increased further when his hand brushed against my cheek.  
   "You've been doing that a lot lately," he murmured. "Looking at the floor, I mean. And going red too. Are you getting ill, or something? Maybe the stress is getting to you?" I half-shrugged, hoping that would be the end of it, that he would move away and I'd be spared this torture. Not a chance. Instantly, the back of his hand was against my forehead, the back of my neck, my jaw. He was close. Too close. I couldn't . . . I lost all control then, pushing myself forwards as I pushed our lips together, not a single memory or experience to rely on, merely instinct. Somehow, I couldn't manage to get myself to care. My eyelids fluttered shut and my hands rested on either side of his face, just as his gripped my waist, head tilting slightly as he closed his eyes. This feeling . . . it was enough to set off fireworks, explosions, whatever you wanted to call them. And it was enough to make me realise what I had done. Pulling back, flushed and breathing heavily, I darted towards the door, an expression of horror adorning my face at my actions.  
   "Hale, I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . . I . . ."  
   "Boo, wait . . ." But I was already gone, tearing down the corridors to the one person who could help - Hybrid. Sprinting down the hall, I barrelled through my brother's door, slamming it shut behind me as I all but fell into the room.  
   "Boo? What are you doing here?" Storming over to him, I grabbed his collar, lifting him up and shaking him from side to side, growling through my teeth.  
   "Happy now, are you?! So I finally figured out the 'secret'! Brilliant! Because guess what, Hybrid?! I've just ruined everything!" I shouted, throwing him aside and slamming a closed fist against the nearest wall, plaster flaking away on impact.  
   "Why is it you always seem to be picking on your younger brother?" Turning, I came face-to-face with a grinning Stephen Cartwright. My shoulders drooped as I acknowledged the truth in his words.  
   "Good point. I **shouldn't** pick on Hybrid." That's when I struck, leaping forwards, knocking him the ground and pinning him in place.  
   "Because you're as much to blame as he is!" Instantly, he began fighting back. I was surprised to realise he was stronger than I had thought. For what seemed an age, we rolled around, pushing and shoving at the other, trying to escape without causing too much damage. When we eventually broke apart, we were both scowling darkly, my fangs bared, his fists clenched. It seemed like an age we stared at each other, gold boring into emerald, before my bottom lip started to tremble, tears gathering in my eyes as I slowly dropped to the floor, head in my hands.  
   "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen. I wish I was still in that cage, in the conversion centre. I wish . . . I . . ." My words dissolved into whispers and mumbles as everything came crashing down. There could be no more hiding, no more concealment, no nothing. For once, I was stranded in the middle of a field, no cover for miles. My actions . . . there was no taking them back.  
   "Boo, calm down! Whatever you've done, we can fix it!"  
   "Oh, really?"  
   "Yes. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Cartwright's tone was coaxing, warm, so unexpected due to the episode previously. I glanced up at him, half-ashamed, pain in my eyes.  
   "I kissed Nathan Hale." Silence. Cold, dark silence echoed throughout the room, my brother and his partner seemingly stunned into silence. Not that I could blame them.  
   "Well, uh . . . what did he do?"  
   "I don't know! When I realised what I'd done, I got the hell out of there! I didn't give him time to speak, let alone **act**!" Sighing, I slammed the palm of my hand against my forehead.  
   "Stupid feelings, making me act like a pathetic, love-sick girl from one of those sappy romance novels Hybrid used to read!"  
   "You promised you'd never mention that!" Grinning, I glanced up at my younger brother, his face bright red. My small feeling of happiness didn't last long.  
   "Oh, well. It's not like any of this mattered to him anyway."  
   "What are you talking about, Boo?" Cartwright asked slowly, his tone suspicious.  
   "What else? You remember the night of the 18th, right? How he was in Parker's office for **debriefing**?" Hybrid's face twisted with realisation and horror at my tone, his hands frantically motioning that he was wrong.  
   "No, Boo! You can't think that! Look, I'm sure there was a reason he lied about why he was in her office."  
   "Yes," I murmured, looking towards the floor. "A relationship between the captain and the American would cause a bit of trouble, wouldn't it?" Finally, they could both see what I saw, the truth I knew. No-one visited someone in the middle of the night for 'debriefing' - at least, not military 'debriefing'.  
   "No, it's not like that! You don't see the way he looks at you!"  
   "Shut it, Hybrid. False hope is disgusting. Now, am I permitted to sleep here, or do you want me to leave?" They let me stay, just like I knew they would. Two chairs and a few blankets later, I had a make-shift bed. It would do. Anything was better than going back. I was half-asleep when the tears started up again, falling silently onto the sheets, their trails glistening in the low light. I didn't try to stop them, because it was okay now. No-one was here, no-one could see my weakness. I was alone. And that was okay. Because that was how it was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9

##### 20th July, 1951

     I hadn't spoken to Hale at all. After spending the night in my brother's room, I had borrowed his clothing in the morning, a blatant refusal to return to my own room and face my partner. The only time I left was when I was ordered to, summoned to Parker's office under threat of solitary confinement should I refuse. No points for guessing who was also in there. But, with Hybrid and Cartwright standing between us, it wasn't too bad. What was, however, was the smirk Parker sent my way, her eyes darting to a small screen. As discretely as possible, I shuffled sideways, trying to get a look at the little monitor. Not discretely enough. Smiling in a way that could only be described as evil, she turned it in my direction, giving me a perfect view of what it contained. It was my room - the one I shared with Hale - from a top corner view, almost exactly where you'd position a security camera . . . of course. That first day at this command centre, her conditions: ' _I will have cameras installed in the room you are to share._ ' If she hadn't taken them down . . . then she had seen everything. Judging by her expression, that was exactly what had happened.  
   "Rough night, Miss Clearwater? Nothing too bad, I hope."  
   "Rachel, you can just . . ."  
   "Anyway!" My brother shouted, covering my mouth with one hand, preventing the rather explicit description coming out into the open. "Why were we called here, Captain?" And that's how we all ended up on another Jeep, headed towards Northern Command with the intent to recover the extra intelligence Hale and I hadn't deemed overly important. Even in the vehicle, I ignored the sergeant and every word that came out of his mouth, forcing Cartwright to sit between us and staring in the opposite direction defiantly. I knew he was fuming, I could **feel** the irritation building up, but I refused to even glance in his direction, despite my brother's constant pleading. It was hard enough already. Keeping the facade up face-to-face would be nigh impossible. The Lynx was forced into a sudden stop as my brother pulled over by a familiar setting, the area seemingly less threatening than before.  
   "We're here." Due to the rock fall, we had no choice but to enter through the lift, making our way back to the intelligence room by memory. Hale was our map, and, sure enough, he didn't disappoint, leading us there in record timing. Instantly, I got to work, wasting no time in storming over to the darkest corner and packing away the files in silence, my fury blocking out all else. Maybe that's why I didn't hear him approach.  
   "Do you need any help?"  
   "No, Hale, I'm fine." My tone was cold, icy. I guess I was a better actress than I thought.  
   "Boo, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since last night."  
   "You know, I can't think of **any possible reason** why that might be." Grabbing my wrist, Hale spun me to face him, tightening his grip as his eyes bored into mine.  
   "That's the issue, isn't it? Look, Boo, what happened last night . . ."  
   "Was nothing! Nothing happened last night, Hale! Nothing!"  
   "So, that is the problem," he muttered, sighing quietly. "Boo, just calm down. I'm not mad, okay?"  
   "That's because there is nothing to be mad about. Nothing happened," I stated, doing my best to stare him down. Needless to say, I failed. Rather badly. Dropping my wrist, he walked forwards, eyes darkening with each passing second. Involuntarily, I stepped backwards, retreating as he came forwards, stopping only when a desk blocked my path. Slowly, his arms lifted, his hands planting themselves either side of my body, preventing any escape routes that could have existed.  
   "If nothing happened, why are you so agitated?"  
   "I . . . I don't like being disturbed when I'm busy!"  
   "Busy? What are you doing? Trying to think up an excuse to go with the events of last night?"   
   "Why would I have to think up an excuse for something that never took place?" It seemed like an age we stood there, each glaring at the other, eyes narrowed, hands curled into fists.  
   "So then," he murmured. "What happens now?"  
   "I've got an idea: how about you get lost and leave me alone?!" I forced out, spitting the words between clenched teeth. A small smirk danced across his face as he stepped closer, hand rising to my face, grasping it gently.  
   "No." Then his lips were on my own and I lost track of any, and all, rational thought. My hands clutched at his uniform as my fingers tangled themselves in the fabric, pulling in an attempt to bring him closer, if that was even possible. This wasn't like before. The kiss I had initiated had been almost child-like, innocent even. This was anything but. Our lips melded together, moving against one another, synchronised perfectly. His fingers danced across my face, drifting across my arms, coming to rest on my hips. He didn't stop there. None too carefully, I was lifted onto the desk, the hands abandoning my waist, one curling into my hair, the other lightly tracing my spine. Shudders tore through my body as I pulled away, almost gasping for air, but still it didn't end. Again and again, his lips pressed against my own, catching breath between each connection, the sound heavy, laboured. Kisses were open-mouthed and frantic, each leaving me burning for the next, the air around us torn apart by our ragged inhalation. When I finally pulled away, it wasn't due to a lack of desire to continue.  
   "You don't need to run away from this, Boo." He was so close - too close - but, as my eyelids slowly opened, my hands resting on his shoulders, holding him in place as I leaned forwards and brushed our lips together once more, I realised that I didn't mind. The temptation to give in, to surrender, was strong, stronger than ever before. To let him win, have his way; to feel wanted . . . it would be perfect. Or, at least, it might have been, because I didn't give in; I fought for what I believed was freedom. I wasn't going to be held down by an infuriating soldier that was a little too close to the captain.  
   "I meant what I said, Hale. Get lost and leave me alone. We need to get the intelligence, and then we can go back to Southern Command to see Parker. I'll bet you can't wait, can you?"  
   "Boo, what are you . . ."  
   "Don't," I whispered gently, trying to ignore the confusion-infused sadness in his voice. "Just don't even bother. I'm not going to fall for a transparent lie, so don't even try."  
   "Lie? What the hell are you talking about?! What part of that was a lie?!"  
   "What part wasn't?!"  
   "You didn't seem to mind that so-called **lie** a minute ago!" Wincing at the truth in his words, I pushed past him, slamming his shoulder with my own as I snatched up the files, continuing to pack them away.  
   "Will you just listen to me, Clearwater?!"  
   "Oh, back to a last name basis, are we? Good to know, sergeant."   
   "For God's sake, Boo! Why are you doing this?! What's wrong with you?!"  
   "What's wrong with **me**?! Last time I checked, you were the one that initiated a sexual assault!" Papers flew everywhere as he grabbed my wrists, slamming me against the wall, anger flaming in his eyes.  
   " **Assault**?! If we're going to talk about **assault** , why don't we talk about **last night**?! You started this!"  
   "You can't prove anything," I snarled, writhing in his hold, growling through my teeth as my eyes narrowed. "Last night meant nothing!"  
   "Oh, really?"  
   "Yes."  
   "Then why did today happen?" He asked, moving closer with each word, our lips inches apart again. God, how I hated him. Every step he took wove more doubt into my mind, questions begging to be answered, confused as to though whether pushing him away was the best solution. I guess even cold, hard facts could be destroyed by emotions sometimes. But not now, and not today.  
   "Hale, I'm going to give you one last chance: get off of me, or I **will** resort to unethical methods." Finally, he backed away, his expression uncaring, but pure sadness tainting his eyes, the pain within more prominent than ever before.  
   "Fine. Well, Clearwater, hadn't you better get back to work?" So I did, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that came with the way he had practically forced out my last name.

     Bullets were flying everywhere as the ground rumbled, numerous grenades and missiles exploding around us. Shrieks, both human and non, rang out, along with the constant sound of gunfire. Everything seemed to be alight with an intense blaze.  
   "No." We were all in shock, horror-struck at the scene that lay before us, my brother and I most of all. We would never have predicted something so risky. And yet, the Chimera were winning. Cartwright was the first to move, signalling a soldier to take the wheel as he mounted the turret.  
   "I'll handle the Stalkers. You three get to the base. We have to make sure everyone gets out." Nodding quickly, I leapt from the vehicle, Hale and Hybrid close behind, the three of us running forwards as one unit. Darting behind what was left of a concrete barricade, I grabbed my Fareye, standing and firing rapidly, over and over again. The Chimera were soon down, easily dealt with. It was the next obstacle that was the problem. Three men ran forwards and three men died with spikes through their chest. If we charged through this, we'd be lucky if anyone made it out alive. One soldier made to move forwards, just like his comrades before him, but he stopped at my snarl and frantic hand signals.  
   "You go through there, and you'll end up face down in a pool of your own blood. I'll do it. My chances are better than most of yours."  
   "Clearwater . . ."  
   "Shut up, Hale! I can do this!" I all but shouted, scowling at my partner as an added measure. I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines because he was 'worried', 'concerned', or any of that rubbish. That didn't matter. **He** didn't matter. I had to do this, or we'd never make it to the base. Inhaling deeply, I leapt forwards, taking advantage of any cover I could find, dodging the deadly metal shards as they flew past. I had more than a few close encounters and the slices along my arms and legs to prove it. All of them had to be checked and eliminated, lest one soldier stray from a given direction. It was at times like this that I couldn't afford to be distracted by the fact that his eyes followed my every movement, that his grip tightened on his gun as I came within an inch of my life, that he made to run forwards every time I was injured. Yeah, I was doing a **fantastic** job of ignoring him. When the task was finally completed, I didn't hesitate to merge with the others again, trying to hide from his gaze, to stop the feelings of guilt and pain he forced to arise. Sadly, I failed.  
   "You okay, Boo?"  
   "I'm perfectly fine," I snapped. "You don't need to treat me like a child, Hale. I know what I'm doing and I think I can handle a bit of pain."  
   "Sorry for asking," he replied, his tone turning cold as he strode forwards, head shaking slightly. Biting down on my lip, I reached after him, my gaze dropping to the ground.  
   "Hale, I'm sor . . ." I didn't get to finish. A howl ripped through the air, followed closely by another that had an equal effect. Memories washed through me like ice. Fangs clashing together inches from skin. Claws tearing at fabric, swiping centimetres from my stomach. Growls filling my ears, overloading my mind. Hale saving me. Hale wrapping me in his arms, stroking my hair, telling me it was all okay now, that I was safe. Then, feeling safe, wanted, **home**. My head twisted violently as I tried to rid myself of the recollections, forcing the issue of focus back into my brain. As the Howlers barrelled closer, I pulled on my Carbine, prepared to leap sideways. It didn't come loose. I began to panic as I tugged on the gun, forgetting the Fareye next to it, the déjà vu overriding all forms of rational thought. I was hyperventilating. They were coming closer. My feet wouldn't move. They were coming closer. I could almost smell them. They were almost here . . .   
   "Boo!" Two shotgun blasts later and down they fell. And so did I, my knees giving out with the relief I felt, but my head snapping upwards, just in time to see Hale and Hybrid nod at one another, identical Rossmores held in their hands.  
   "T-thanks, guys," I called over, carefully climbing to my feet.  
   "What the hell happened, Boo? You're usually so focused." Glancing at Hale sideways, I stared at my younger brother, placing a hand on his shoulder as I motioned forwards.  
   "Nothing much. Just a short trip down memory lane to a previous encounter that almost got me killed. Come on, let's move."

     "They're coming through the gate!" One explosion and flying gate later, and the Titan began storming down the concrete pathway. Yeah, they were certainly coming through the gate alright. Once again, I reached back and tugged on my Carbine, only to have it catch once again.  
   "Hey, anyone feel like helping?! I kind of can't do much otherwise!"  
   "On the contrary, you'd find a way." One pull and the gun was handed to me, my partner smirking at his previous statement as he did so.  
   "You know, Hale, that's a good point. I've been meaning to improve my melee skills. Maybe I can practice on you when we kill these freaks?"  
   "That depends, doesn't it? If you plan on using your teeth, I may be tempted to accept." Face flushed, I turned to him wide-eyed, shocked at his words and the tone he had uttered them in. Winking, he rolled to the side, kneeling as he fired at the gargantuan monster that was slowly lumbering this way. Rapidly, I copied, neither the colour nor the expression disappearing from my face. Why did he insist on doing this? We were in the middle of a **war** , for crying out loud! There wasn't time for **this**! But all thoughts dissolved away as my finger pulled down on the trigger. Once again, I was relaxed, in my element. Unfortunately, with all the assisting fire, the distraction didn't last long enough. It wasn't long before the Titan screamed, exploding, showering the surrounding area with scarlet blood. At least this time I had cover.  
   "Come on, Boo." Hale extended a hand, reaching forwards and taking my own when I hesitated, pulling me to my feet, resulting in me stumbling and falling forwards, collapsing against his chest. A second for the realisation to set in, then I was pushing him away as fast as humanely possible, redder than I thought possible. Laughing, his hands rubbed gently on my arms before dropping and tugging on my wrist, tugging me forwards. Instantly, I strode forwards, not wanting him to see my embarrassment, lest it lead to another incident like that at Northern Command. An event of that nature was not a good idea when stranded in the middle of the battlefield on a critical mission. Nor were mental distractions. My feet pounded against the concrete, gun swinging from side to side with my body as I sprinted forwards, a noise catching my attention as I barrelled past the gate. Turning, I came eye-to-eye with a glowing pulse mine. I only just hit the ground in time. Exhaling loudly, I darted into the forest, only to have my arm sliced by a nearby Hedgehog mine. Had there not been a tree to my left, I may not have made it much further. Needless to say, I was careful as well as quick as I continued, aware of the danger, but not paying it much heed. We'd taken so long already - we couldn't afford to entertain anymore setbacks.  
   "Forest clear! Move forwards!" The two soldiers ran to my position, the three of us tearing through the remaining trees, reaching the top of the hill before we saw them. Mortars, arranged in rows, firing into the air, balls of fire consuming the open air as Chimera surrounded the machinery.  
   "Hale, Hybrid, you two take out the freaks. I'll take care of the cannons." I darted forwards, ready to begin my job, when **he** grabbed my waist, pulling me as close as possible, mouth next to my ear.  
   "Be careful, Boo. I might not forgive you if you hurt yourself." Shuddering, I nodded slowly, teeth pushing against my lip as I tried not to lean forwards, towards the whispered words and the gentle stream of air that dusted across my face.  
   "I promise." Then he was gone, feet hitting the ground, bullets exploding from the muzzle of his gun, my brother following soon after, smiling and shaking his head. Crouching low, I stalked over to the first turret, knife drawn, almost all my thoughts stuck on the previous moments, the remainder on the task at hand. Maybe that was why it caught me. One cable cut and then it was behind me, gun raised, mouth open in a snarl.  
   "Say goodbye, little traitor." My fist swung around, colliding with the head of the Chimeran Hybrid. My other followed suit, the butt of my knife slamming against the creature's forehead as my knee meet with the flesh of its stomach. My blade curved through the air as it doubled over, carving through skin and muscle, finding purchase in bone. With a high scream, down it fell, laying dead at my feet. I wrenched the blade free, smirking as I wiped the blood on the grass.  
   "Goodbye, freak." Grinning, I worked through the rest of them. That's when Parker's voice came through the radio, sadly lacking an underlying tone of horror and pain.  
   " _Captain Mitchell, Chimera have reached the hanger. I need all the men you can spare_." The reply was immediate, the danger and situation desperate.  
   " _Roger, Command. Cartwright, we'll hold them off out here. Get to the hanger. We can't afford to lose those transports!_ "  
   " _Roger that! Hale, you and the Clearwaters meet me outside the North entrance._ " There were no signals, no signs, no calls. None were needed. We all leapt to action, sprinting down the hillside, towards Cartwright and his team, ignoring the battle raging on around us. I wanted to help - honestly I did - but the desperation hidden in Cartwright's words and tone spurred me forwards.  
   "The buggers are closing the blast doors! I've got you covered! Get inside!"

     We were mere meters away when it happened. The bombings had a pattern - two left, one right. A pattern my brother hadn't latched onto.  
   "Hybrid, watch out!" I barrelled into him on instinct, every molecule of me screaming that he had to be protected. The shell exploded, a crater appearing where land once resided, metal shards flying through the air. Involuntarily, I let out a yelp, falling to the floor, clutching my side as I was hit. Both Hale and Hybrid paused, each making a move to run to my side.  
   "Go! They're closing the doors! Keep moving! Now!" Still they hesitated, Hale making the first move, pulling my brother towards the building and the closing metal door. At least they had their priorities straight. I would have killed them myself otherwise.  
   "Get to the hanger! Make sure all the transports get out!" The engine was loud, but Cartwright's voice carried over it, his words a mix of urgency and anger. The second wasn't directed towards my partner, nor my brother; it was directed at the non-human filth that had destroyed this place. And now injured me too.  
   "God, Boo, what the hell happened?!" He was by my side in an instant, pulling my arm across his shoulders, assisting my stumbling form to its feet as he practically dragged me to the car. Each movement was like a new bullet-hole opening up in my flesh. The amount of blood soaking into my shirt would have supported that theory.  
   "What was it?"  
   "I don't know. Shrapnel, I think. The blood's kind of making it hard to tell."  
   "Reckon you can make it the last few steps? I've got to radio the captain." Nodding, I pulled away from him, using my gun as a walking stick. Irresponsible, I know, but it was all I had. Besides, responsibility was not a prominent characteristic of mine. At least it was one of Cartwright's.  
   "Captain Parker, the Chimera have sealed the base. Only Hale and Hybrid made it inside." The answering call was brief, but, due to the irritating tone that was her voice, not brief enough to satisfy my hate-ridden heart.  
   " _Then pray they're enough._ "  
   "On every star in the sky, Captain." By this time, I was next to the Lynx, extending my hand upwards, Cartwright using it to pull me into the car. Gently, I clutched at the material, trying to pry it from the injury, only to find it was caught. A single glance down told me the source of the problem. Well, at least now I knew it was shrapnel. Why was it always me?  
   "Boo?"  
   "Do me a favour: shut up for one moment, okay?" Averting my gaze, my hand curled around the jagged shard and, after taking a deep breath, I pulled outwards with all my might. The reaction was instantaneous. Yanking my shirt up to cover my mouth, I all but shouted words that should never have been voiced in a public place.  
   "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
   "S-so I can d-do this." Unbuttoning my shirt rapidly, I shrugged it from my shoulders, hissing as the action jolted the open wound on my side. My blade sliced through the material easily. Balling up one half, I pressed it against the injury, using the other as a make-shift bandage, tying it tightly to keep it in place. It wasn't going to last, but it'd do.  
   "What do you think?"  
   "What do I think?" He repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think you are absolutely insane!"  
   "Nothing new there then. So what's the plan?"  
   "The plan is that you stay here and rest." Growling, I stumbled forwards, the indescribable agony flaring up again, shoving a small whimper past my compressed lips.  
   "Boo, you need to rest. Or you're not going to make it."  
   "I'll be fine! Now, do you have a plan or not?!" Slowly, hesitantly, he nodded, motioning in the direction of a . . . pile of metal?  
   "The Chimera abandoned a Stalker. Think you can get it up and running again, Miss Engineer?"  
   "And here I was hoping the task was going to be remotely difficult," I replied, smirking widely, teeth showing. "There is one problem though - you're going to have to lift me into the cockpit."

     There they were, both of them, Hale and Hybrid, Carbines raised to point at the Stalker that stood in front of them. It was inches away, both machine guns trained on them. They were going to die. They knew it. But I wouldn't let that happen.  
   "I think it's time to reveal ourselves, don't you?" Laughing like crazy, I bobbed my head in agreement, staring out of the glass at the pair in front of us, trying to ignore the throbbing inside my hip. I guess commandeering a Stalker did have some benefits. Chuckling all the while, Cartwright slammed his finger down on the button to open the machinery top, motioning for them both to climb in.  
   "Get in here. We've got scores to settle." By this time, I had only just managed to calm down, a strange lethargy settling over my form, my body seemingly too tired to do much else but rest.   
   "Any reason why you don't have a shirt?" Hybrid's eyebrow was raised, a look that was pure confusion tainting his face.  
   "Bandage," I answered, staring at my brother and half-heartedly motioning to the controls. "You want a go?" Nodding eagerly, he jumped at the opportunity, grabbing them almost instantly. Smiling, I retreated backwards, my limp more prominent than ever.  
   "Boo? What happened?" Glancing towards Hale, I grinned weakly, moving in his direction, climbing onto his lap and curling up against his chest.  
   "Right, there is definitely something wrong."  
   "I'm tired, Hale," I murmured, pressing my hand against my wound, bringing it back covered in blood. "And my side hurts too." I heard a sharp intake of breath as his grasped my hand, shaking his head as the scarlet liquid that coated my fingers glinted in the low light.  
   "Boo, you have to stay awake! Do you hear me?! Stay awake!"  
   "Hale, what's going on?!" Hybrid sounded stressed, worried like never before.  
   "Boo's bleeding badly! It's a miracle she survived this long!"  
   "I don't understand," I muttered, burrowing into his neck gently, my tired state not allowing me to understand the severity of the situation. "The constriction should have stopped most of the blood." I could hear Cartwright swear, saying he knew this was going to happen, but everything seemed dim now, like it was fading.  
   "Wake up, God damn it! Boo, please! You have to stay awake!"  
   "But I'm so tired, Hale."  
   "I know, Boo, but you have to stay awake. Please."  
   "I-I'll try." But I was fighting a losing battle. Each time my eyelids fluttered shut, it became harder and harder to force them up again. My breathing began to slow down, almost like my body was shutting down. Ready to sleep.  
   "Good night, Hale."  
   "No!" Hybrid yelled, his voice slurred by the tears that seemed to be falling. "Hale, distract her or something!"  
   "How the hell am I supposed to distract her?!"  
   "WHAT CAUSED AN ENDLESS DEBATE IN HER HEAD EARLIER?!" His eyes lighted up in . . . realisation? Cautiously, he leaned down, pressing his lips against my own, lifting my head up. Instantly, my eyes widened at his actions, a gasp escaping as he pulled away.  
   "What . . ."  
   "Told you it'd work." But it hadn't. My eyes started drooping almost immediately.  
   "Hale . . . I'm scared."  
   "I know, Boo," he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "It's going to be okay. We'll get help. God, you've lost so much blood." That's when the shout went up. We'd won. I could feel myself being lifted, my body jolting as I was lifted from the machinery the moment it hit the floor. I remember crying out at the pain, and I remember Hale's voice, shouting to Parker that I needed help this instant, but nothing after that came to memory. Nothing except my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I allowed the shadows to take over.


	10. Chapter 10

# Chapter 10

##### 22nd July, 1951

     Fire licked at the ground and everything that lay around it. Buildings crumbled, windows exploded, glass flying in all directions. Chimera screamed as they fell to the floor, the flames charring their skin and melting their flesh. Guns lay discarded all around me, empty bullet casing buried in bricks and concrete alike. The ground was covered in blood and the air was filled with screams. One of which I recognised.  
   "Hybrid!" I tore through the streets, ignoring the wounded, paying no heed to the dying, desperate to get to the voice that belonged to my brother. One more corner, and there he was, eyes glinting desperately as the timer on the cage ticked away. We may have been Chimeran experiments, but that didn't mean we were immune to conversion. These cages . . . I'd seen them in Grimsby where they were used to hold captives, releasing swarms of Crawlers when time was up. And Hybrid was inside one.  
   "Hybrid! No! I have to get you out of there!"  
   "No, Boo! You can only choose one!" His words echoed around, ringing inside my mind. Then another cage appeared, Hale inside, his golden eyes glittering sadly.  
   "No," I whispered softly, walking up to both cages, hands hovering over both levers. "I'll pull both. I can get you both out of here."  
   "If you do that, we'll both die. You can only choose one." Tears welled up as I glanced at the two in front of me, both of them defeated and exhausted.  
   "Please. There has to be another way. I won't lose you!" I shouted, meeting the gaze of my brother, and then Hale. "Either of you. You can't make me choose."  
   "It's okay, Boo. I won't." The timer was ticking away, the controls in front of me, but I could only stare in horror as he slowly lifted his handgun to his forehead, smiling at me softly in the way he always did, before pulling the trigger. Blood spurted everywhere as he fell to the floor and a scream ripped from my throat.  
   "NO!"

     Voices. Lots of voices. They were everywhere, fading into one continuous stream of mumbles and whispers. It . . . smelt funny too, nothing like our room - that always smelt of the weird soap in the bathroom. That was a thick, piercing smell that never went away, no matter what you did to the stupid, little bar. And I'd done a lot to it.  
   "She's awake. Private Clearwater, can you hear me? Simply nod if you can understand." Numbly, my head bobbed up and down, eyes trying to force themselves open. It was bright, too bright when you were unused to the light.  
   "Careful now. You don't want to make yourself dizzy. Sit up slowly." I followed the commands given, my brain working frantically to figure out everything around me.  
   "Good. Now, do you know where you are?"  
   "No."  
   "You're in the infirmary. Your partner carried you to a VTOL and Captain Parker ordered that you be rushed here. You sustained injuries to your internal system, but it wasn't anything we were unable to fix. Providing you rest for another day, you should be okay to carry on with gentle training exercises, okay?"  
   "No, not okay," I mumbled gently, tugging at the covers that lay over my legs. "I can't see properly. Why can't I see properly?"  
   "That'll pass within ten minutes. You'll be alright, Private. Now, you have visitors. Would you like me to permit them inside?"  
   "No. I don't like it. I want to see again. Make me see!"  
   "Private Clearwater, calm down! You'll be able to see again soon!" But nothing could calm me down now. Everything was blurry, colours fading into one another. Nothing was defined, nothing was visible. Something could be creeping up on me right now, and I wouldn't know. There could be one of them in the corridor at this second, waiting to strike, waiting to **kill** . . .  
   "No! I need Hybrid! I need my brother! I need Hale! Please, get someone! I can't see! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"  
   "CLEARWATER! CALM DOWN!" Parker was here. Frantically, I turned in her direction, stretching out my arms towards her, fingers clenching and releasing alternatively.  
   "Please, help! I can't see! Please, don't let them get here!"  
   "What are you talking about, Clearwater?"  
   "They could be here now! And I can't see. They could try to kill me, and I can't stop them. I can't see, Parker. Please, get Hybrid."  
   "I'm here, Boo." Instantly, someone wrapped their arms around my shaking form, stroking my head gently, murmuring words of comfort. My breathing slowed as I clutched at my younger brother, knowing he understood my fear.  
   "Sorry, Captain. I guess I should have explained. My sister isn't as heartless and fearless as she acts. She used to defy the Chimera often, and in retaliation, they'd punish her. But one time, she went too far. They locked her in a room with . . . I don't know what they were, but she couldn't see in the blackness. They'd attack her and dart away again. And she couldn't see them. That's why she's scared of heights too. It's not the drop, per say - it's the blackness at the bottom of the drop," Hybrid explained, rubbing my shoulders gently.  
   "She has been fine every other time."  
   "No," he replied, shaking his head. "Because every other time, she's had Hale, or me, or a flash light. She was alone here until we came along. That's why she tried to reach you - you were familiar. The doctor wasn't."  
   "I . . . understand. Doctor, when will the effect wear off?"  
   "Soon. Anywhere between five to ten minutes."  
   "You hear that, Boo?" My brother whispered. "You'll have your sight back soon. Until then, I'll stay with you. Okay?" Snuffling gently, I nodded, listening as my brother recounted the tale of his journey through Southern Command. Often, I interjected, scolding him for being reckless (hypocritical, I know), or congratulating him on a good idea. As promised, my vision soon returned to normal and I was able to apologise to everyone for screaming, shouting and scaring them all to death. Almost literally according to my brother.  
   "So anyway," I said, finally turning to my brother again, jumping slightly as Cartwright appeared beside him. "What happened after I collapsed?"  
   "You lay there, on the floor of the VTOL, in an expanding pool of your own blood."  
   "Very funny, brat." Laughing, my brother punched my arm gently, receiving a not-so-light punch back.  
   "I can see your experience with temporary blindness hasn't stopped you continuing with old habits," Cartwright commented, leaning backwards in order to escape my reach.  
   "What can I say? I'm stubborn. Now, what happened? In more detail please."  
   "Well, the blood was thick and red and . . ." One look and my brother fell silent, a small smirk on his face. Turning to Cartwright slowly, I made sure to glare at the irritating moron first, before focusing all my attention on the lieutenant.  
   "Care to explain?"  
   "Well, you **were** lying on the floor, not doing much . . . Kidding! We all climbed onto the transports and got the hell out of there. You were brought here immediately and the doctors got to work. Mostly, you just laid there."  
   "Mostly?"  
   "Well . . . around four hours ago, you started thrashing around, whimpering and the like. The doctors were sure it wasn't anything to do with your condition, but . . . they weren't sure what to make of it."  
   "Did I . . . did I say anything?" I asked hesitantly, biting down on my lip gently.  
   "Not . . . exactly. I mean, you said some things, but they weren't really understandable. It was only when the movements started to die down that we understood. You were only saying one word then: no. What was happening, Boo?"  
   "Nightmare. A bad one."  
   "Do they happen often?"  
   "Only when I'm in a state of mental confusion or trauma."  
   "Like, say, the mental debate you have every time Hale kisses you?" Hybrid interjected, eyebrow raised. "That was what the nightmare was about, wasn't it? Hale, I mean."  
   "And you. You . . . you were both in conversion cages. I was outside. The levers were in front of me, but I could only choose one, or else you'd both die. Hale . . . I said I couldn't choose and he . . . he shot himself to save you. I . . . I couldn't . . ." My voice tailed off as the memories washed over me, tears gathering slightly as I recalled his last smile, my brother's horrified expression, the defeated look in his eyes - in both of their eyes.  
   "Boo . . ." Holding up a single finger, I brushed at my eyes fiercely, refusing to be brought down by something so pathetic.  
   "Can you just go and get him please? I . . . need to see that he's okay." They just sat there, staring at me and staring at each other.  
   "I know it's ridiculous, okay? But . . . ugh, just please!"  
   "It's not that, Boo," Hybrid said softly. "We can't 'just get him'."  
   "What are you talking about?" Then it sunk it, coursing through me like ice.  
   "Where is he?" I whispered, the horror gripping my words like a vice. Silence rang out again. My only clue was the glance the both shot at a stack of folders, thin and pale blue in colour. I recognised those . . . I had packed them myself. They'd made an interesting read, especially as they contained detailed maps of the various Chimeran tunnels.  
   "No. No, he can't! That's suicide!"  
   "We know, Boo. Captain Parker tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."  
   "When? When did he go, damn it?!"  
   "Only moments after you were lifted onto the VTOL," my brother murmured. "The look on his face when he saw you lying there . . . it was tortured. I've never seen him so scared, Boo."  
   "That's no excuse! Who went with him?!" No answer. But this time, the silence spoke volumes.  
   "Alone?! He went **alone**?! No! No, someone has to help him!" In response to my words, I leapt out of the bed, ignoring the slight pain in my side, sprinting across the hospital ward, through the corridors, and into my room. I had to help Nathan.

     "Boo Clearwater! Get your arse back in that hospital now!" Snarling, I drew my combat knife, clenching it threateningly, aiming it at the man blocking my route to the captain's office.  
   "I suggest you move, Cartwright. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
   "I suggest you get back to that ward! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"  
   "I'm trying to save one of the best soldiers we have! If we lose him, we lose our hope of winning this war!"  
   "Oh, and I'm sure that's the **only** reason you're doing this!"  
   "Shut it, Cartwright!" Our . . . uh . . . conversation was interrupted by none other than Rachel Parker, her head appearing around her door, bearing a confused expression that was tainted with irritation.  
   "Miss Clearwater. Lieutenant Cartwright. Would you mind explaining why you're making so much noise? Some people have work to do."  
   "Well, now you have more. I need the co-ordinates of the tunnel Sergeant Hale entered two days ago. And I need them **now** ," I ordered, not lowering my knife an inch, continuing to glare at the red-headed soldier in front of me. Then something astounding happened. For the first time in forever, Captain Rachel Parker smiled at me.  
   "I can do better than that, Clearwater. He's just radioed in from London. We're due to drop off some heavy equipment. If you're interested in hitching a ride, it's just about to leave, so **I** suggest you hurry up." I wasted no time. Sheathing my dagger, I sprinted through the halls, jumping over tables and people alike, pushing off of the enclosed walls. My stamina and physical strength were pushed to their limits as tore through the building, one thought pounding inside my head: **he's alive**. But I had to make sure. I couldn't miss that VTOL.

     To say I made it in the nick of time would be an understatement. The warplane had begun its ascent when I pushed off of the ground, leaping inside, ignoring the applause that had begun in the hanger. I guess I had some admirers. Pulling my Carbine from my back, I collapsed on to the bench, hands pulling at my hair. That dream was floating at the back of my mind, or rather, my reaction in it. The pain I had felt . . . it had seemed so **real**. I had thought that hiding my feelings would make them go away. I think it was obvious how well that had worked. That only really left one option: telling him. But how the hell was I supposed to do that? I wasn't any good with this kind of discussion. I mean, death threats and graphic descriptions of pain and torture were easy! This on the other hand . . . this was a whole new level of difficulty. As it was, I seemed to lose all control around him anyway. And how was I supposed to say it?! What was I supposed to say?!  
   " _Boo, you there?_ " Jumping slightly, I grabbed my radio.  
   "Cartwright?"  
   " _Yeah. I gathered you'd need a bit of moral support._ "  
   "I'm fine!"  
   " _So I suppose the freaked out voice is just for show then?_ " He was laughing at me - this much was obvious. No doubt Hybrid was having the time of his life listening to this.  
   "So maybe I'm a little 'freaked out'. So what?"  
   " _Figured out what you're going to say yet?_ "  
   "I hate you," I muttered after moments of silence, cursing internally at how well he knew me. He was more perceptive than I gave him credit for.  
   " _See? This is where the support comes in. My advice - don't think or plan anything. It'll come naturally._ "  
   "But how can you know that?!"  
   " _Boo, your brother and I aren't deaf or blind, you know. And you would have had to have been both to miss what happened at Northern Command. Let's face it - you weren't exactly being subtle. I don't think Hybrid has ever looked more scarred. Honestly, you should have seen his face!_ "  
   "Great. Thanks, Cartwright. That really helped, knowing you saw that."  
   " _All I'm saying,_ " he replied, chuckling quietly. " _Is that you don't need to worry. If the episode at Northern Command wasn't an indication of your lack of control, I don't know what is. You'll be fine._ "  
   "I'm only ignoring the 'lack of control' comment because you're out of reach."  
   " _I'll see you later, Boo. Be careful out there._ " Then the line fell dead. Instantly, my hands began to shake. I was on my own now, flying into a Chimeran infested city, ready to become a pathetic, stuttering moron. Great. The anxiety flooded through me, my hands grasping at the hem of my shirt, pulling at it gently. It took a few moments for the realisation to set in, but when it did, my face softened with a smile. Once again, I was wearing Nathan's shirt, the fabric hanging off of me almost comically. I wasn't sure how the fact had gone unnoticed by the others, as well as myself. At least I had a good reason this time, one he had pointed out days ago - I had just missed his company that much.

     " _I'm outside . . . where are you?_ " It was such a relief just to hear his voice, even if it was through a plastic radio. The pilots reply was immediate, too calm for such a location.  
   "Right, we see you now. Be advised Sergeant, we're coming in heavy and a little low." Smiling slightly, I went to stand, only to be stuck stiff at the sound of an all-too-familiar noise. I hated life.  
   "Stalker!" I shouted, leaping back from the open door, my body being thrown backwards further by the force of the cannon blast. The VTOL that had accompanied us spiralled out of control, blazing as it fell to the floor.  
   "Bloody hell! I can't land with that Stalker there!" Instantly, the plane reversed backwards, flying away rapidly. Leaving Nathan to deal with the Chimeran machinery.  
   "What are you doing?! We can't just leave him there!"  
   "We have no other choice, Private! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I could hear the irritation, bordering on anger, in his voice.  
   "You're the pilot! Can't you take that thing out with the tank?!"  
   "And if the tank is destroyed?!"  
   "We both know it won't be! Turn us around!"  
   "No, Clearwater! There's more chance of him being killed by shrapnel if we intervene than there is of that Stalker killing him!" Snarling, I snatched my knife from its sheath, holding it against his neck.  
   "If something goes wrong, you take us right back, understand?!"  
   "T-the sergeant will b-be fine."  
   "You had better hope so. Your life depends on it." Finally, he shut up, shaking all over. I would have called him a coward, but no-one likes having the edge of a blade pressed against their pulse point. I don't know how long we stayed like that, him shivering, me glaring, but I just know it was the longest wait of both of our lives. Then came the explosion.  
   "H-he's done it. T-taking us in." Nodding curtly, I stepped backwards, grabbing a single rope and moving to the door. The tank dropped the same time I did, my hands sliding (rather painfully) on the cable.  
   "Boo?!" There he was, tired and drained, but alive. I waited for the joy to come, for the happiness to reach out and envelop me. Nothing made an appearance. Nothing bubbled to the surface. Well, nothing positive anyway. Storming forwards, I twisted my body, swinging my arm around. The harsh sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the surrounding area. He grabbed my wrist before I could withdraw it, his other hand pressing against the now red skin of his cheek.  
   "That is for going into those god damn tunnels alone! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! Do you know how worried I've been?!" His eyes narrowed at my words, stepping closer as the irritation built up.  
   "How worried you've been?! Boo, the last time I saw you, you were passed out on the floor of a VTOL, surrounded by an expanding pool of your own blood! Do you think I haven't been worried about **you**?!"  
   "Oh, and I suppose everyone sends themselves on suicide missions when they're concerned?!" I snapped, glaring at him furiously as I pulled out of his grasp. "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
   "I don't know what was going through my head, okay?! I just needed to get away from there! You don't understand how hard it was seeing you like that! You looked so weak, so **broken**. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to just sit on the sidelines."  
   "That still doesn't give you an excuse! What if you'd died?! What if you'd . . ." My voice cut off as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.  
   "Boo?"  
   "Y-yes?"  
   "Shut up." And then his lips were on mine, all normal, rational thought evaporating. Eyelids fluttered closed as my hands rested on his shoulders gently, pulling him closer by his uniform. Over and over, our mouths moved together, breaths heavy and frequent. This was frantic, desperate, all my relief conveyed through one action. No innocence was left. But who cared anyway?  
   "Boo, we should stop. It's not safe here."  
   "Way to kill the moment." Smirking, he pulled me closer still, placing his mouth next to my ear.  
   "There will be plenty of time for **moments** later."  
   "I-I'll hold you to that, Sergeant." Nodding and smiling, he began to walk towards the machinery. Or rather, he tried to, because I still refused to let go.  
   "Boo . . ."  
   "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
   "I'll try," he replied softly, tugging on my arm insistently. I waited a moment before striking, running to the tank and climbing inside. It wasn't long before he joined me, a confused expression on his face.  
   "Care to explain?" Scoffing, I raised a single eyebrow.  
   "Yeah, because **I'm** going to pass up an opportunity to drive a tank. Man the turret, Sergeant. And get ready for a tour that I will ensure is most certainly **not** suitable for children."


	11. Chapter 11

# Chapter 11

##### 22nd July, 1951

     Explosion after explosion tore through the metal Sabertooth, causing it to shudder and the very ground beneath it to shake. Mortar cannons disappeared in balls of flames, shards flying outwards, killing those Chimera that had escaped both, the flames and the bullets, a number which was exceedingly small. A low mechanical groaning reached my ears, emitting from behind a broken building. One rocket blast, and there was the Stalker. Had I been a ground troop, a simple soldier with no protection, I might have been afraid. **Might**. But I was surrounded by a metal casing that fired high-speed bullets and powerful rockets, and was one of the most effective shields known to man. The threat was eliminated in seconds, the rocket slamming into the head of the machinery, blowing the 'enemy' to dust. The British army should **really** bring these out into the field more often. I'd never had so much fun! Smirking, I fired at one of the few shelters the abominations had built, holding back laughter as the Chimeran death screams reached my ears.  
   "One Chimera, two Chimera, three Chimera, four. Five Chimera, six Chimera, seven Chimera, more." Instantly, Nathan began laughing from his post on the turret, climbing down to rest in the main body of the tank, rolling his shoulders gently to try and rid them of the slight pain the machine gun caused.  
   "Your brother was right, you know; you really are a sick person."  
   " **Please**. You know you love it."  
   "Can't argue with that." Once again, his laughter rang out, his eyes fixed on my burning cheeks and slowly darkening face as he slowly climbed back up to the turret. God, I hated him sometimes. Why he insisted on making those kinds of comments was a mystery to me. I mean, he must have guessed how I felt somewhere down the line, but why did he insist on exploiting it in the middle of Chimeran territory? To be entirely honest, the way I felt was a mystery in itself. I'd never been taught any of this. After stripping away my memories, the Chimera had replaced them with the automatic impulse to fight, to kill, and to survive. To be (rather pathetically) fond of one person this way . . . it wasn't anything I had predicted for myself in the future, short or extended. And . . . I wasn't overly sure it was a good idea. It wasn't the thought of **me** belonging to someone else, it was the fact that **he** belonged to someone else - Parker, to be specific. It was as I had said before: no-one goes to an office in the middle of the night for debriefing, and, as much as I hated the woman and would gladly throw her into a pit of acid, I wasn't going to stoop that low and drag myself through the mud just to ruin her day, despite the temptation the thought provided.  
   "Boo? You there?" Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts, I turned slightly, not taking my eyes off of the destruction in front of me.  
   "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Bullet casings fired forwards, ripping through a small group before he replied, chuckling quietly.  
   "I was asking if you were okay, but I think I have my answer. What's wrong?"  
   "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine," I answered instantly, my tone harsher than I had intended, due to the irritation produced by my previous thoughts. Not that it mattered. My thoughts had been right. I had to end this now, before I couldn't pull away. Before I fell to deep. Then I'd be trapped, caged by him, with Parker outside of the bars, poking at me and laughing . . . No. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't be caged. Not again. It was at that moment a Titan appeared, the gargantuan monster charging forwards, cannon at the ready. A single push of that one button, and it exploded into a thousand tiny, blood-covered pieces of flesh. Instantly, I leapt from the tank, wanting to be as far away from the awkward silence that had settled over us as possible. No such luck. A thud echoed around as Nathan joined me, his boots slamming down on the ground.  
   "What's going on, Boo?" Instead of turning, I stormed forwards, focusing on the ground beneath my feet.  
   "Stop walking away and talk to me!" Yet again, I ignored him, the thought of being trapped by my own mind a powerful deterrent. I only knew I was in trouble when I felt his hand wrap around my arm, yanking my backwards and spinning me to face him.  
   "Quit running away! I'm sick of this! Why can't you just talk to me?!"  
   "Maybe I don't want to!"  
   "Am I the problem?! Is that it?!" Defiantly, I turned my head in the other direction, refusing to look at him and refusing to answer.  
   "So it is me. Of course it is," he muttered, sighing softly. Within seconds, my head snapped back to face him, eyes blazing furiously.  
   "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
   "It doesn't matter what happens, does it?! You always twist it back around to what happened between us!"  
   "Maybe that's responsible!"  
   "How?! For God's sake, can't you just accept that it happened and that you liked it?!"  
   "You can't . . . Ugh! Now's not the time, and you know it! We're in the middle of London, planning to assault the main Chimeran tower! Can you just let this go?!" Glaring, his grip tightened as he stepped forwards, fury emitting outwards.  
   "That depends, doesn't it? Can you just get over the fact that **you** don't mind this?!"  
   "Let go, Nathan," I whispered, my tone infuriated. " **Now**." Slowly, he did as asked, scowling darkly, reloading his gun as he started forwards.  
   "Come on then. Get moving."

     Once again, Nathan and I had ended up sprawled over the floor, him saving me from certain death again. But, unlike before, I was laughing so hard it actually **hurt**. Why? I wasn't too clear on that myself. I guess the stress of both the physical and mental obstacles were finally getting to me. Rolling his eyes, Nathan climbed to his feet, ignoring the shaking body that was me, choosing instead to stare at the street below.  
   "Well, the cavalry's arrived." Still smiling gently, I pulled myself to my feet, following his gaze. Sure enough, the road was invisible, covered by a never-ceasing armoured column.  
   "Took them long enough, don't you think?"  
   "Nothing's good enough for you, is it?" He retorted, his tone sharp, bitter almost. My eyes widened as I glanced up him, shocked at both his words and his tone.  
   "Don't say that. That's not true."  
   "Maybe it's just me then, huh? I don't know what to do anymore, Boo. I give up. You seem to have a permanent aversion to even associating with me. What else am I supposed to think?"  
   "Not that! I'm not as self-centred as you think, Nathan! This is best for both of us, whether you want to accept that or not!"  
   "And if I don't?"  
   "Then I guess you're stuck being miserable, aren't you?"  
   "For God's sake," he snapped suddenly. "Can't you just give me one God damn clue to why you're doing this?! I thought I was finally getting through to you!"  
   "You want a clue?! Think back to the 'debriefing' meeting, Nathan! Who has one in the **middle of the night**?!"  
   "What the hell are you going on about?!" Anger built up to breaking point. Snarling, I slammed into him, shoving him into the wall, slamming my forearm against his throat.  
   "Stop lying to me! I'm not stupid! **I know what happened between you two**!" Finally, his eyes showed the understanding I'd been searching for. Stepping back, I crossed my arms over my chest tightly, eyebrows knitted together and eyes narrowed as I waited. Rubbing his neck, he stepped forwards cautiously, coughing quietly.  
   "That's what you thought?"  
   "What else was I supposed to think?"  
   "Anything but that! Why on Earth would I be with Parker?! You're not the only one who doesn't get along with her, you know!"  
   "People can have love-hate relationships!"  
   "People like us?!" His question was more of a statement, seemingly all of his conviction behind it.  
   "We don't have a relationship, Sergeant," I said venomously. "We never did. We're partners - that's all."  
   "What about all those **incidents**?"  
   "What incidents?" Instantly, I was shoved against the wall, hands pinned next to my shoulders, his body holding mine in place.  
   "Don't you dare, Clearwater," he whispered furiously, eyes boring into my own. "Don't you dare do this again. Stop denying everything that ever happened between us. We kissed on multiple occasions. And you liked it, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not."  
   "You can't prove anything! Let go of me!"  
   "You never stopped, did you? You never pushed me away. I can prove a lot more than you want to think about!"  
   "Let me go, God damn it! Stop talking like those accidents meant something! I hate you, and you hate me, alright?!" His hands released my wrists, only to rest on my face, closing the distance between us. He was infuriated; it was obvious by the way he kissed me, by the rough way he yanked my hair. And I kissed back just as hard, pulling at his uniform harshly, digging my fingers into the skin beneath. Forcefully, he tugged my hair again, my head falling backwards, his lips pressing against my neck. Growling, I pushed him backwards, swinging my fist at his head, only for it to be caught instantly as he kissed me again, pushing it aside as our lips moving together in anger and frustration. My hands slid to his shoulders, gripping onto the material there and clawing at the flesh beneath. His fingers curled into fists as he grabbed the back of my shirt, screwing the material into a ball as he pushed me backwards again, my shoulder-blades slamming against the wall with enough force to make me wince. And then it all stopped. He stepped back, smirking at me, his eyes shining with victory. Everything was silent for a few moments, before I pushed off down the corridor.  
   "I hate you. You're nothing to me."  
   "Boo, stop doing this!"  
   "No, you stop, Nathan. Don't do this, okay? Just . . . stop. This ends here." My fury was half-hearted as I stormed past him and continued down the hallway. I wasn't going to be his puppet, or his follower, and I certainly wasn't going to be a pathetic, love-struck teenage girl. I was me. And I was a killer. It was time I started acting like it. 

     "Stalker!" I leapt from my current form of cover - a half-demolished wall on the first floor of an abandoned building - as the shout reached my ears, landing on the ground below. I knew Nathan would do the same, run down the stairs to the courtyard, but I didn't bother to turn back and check. I was humiliated that he had turned me into a fool once again, using my own emotions against me, using my own emotions to take control of my strings. Well, those strings were snapped now. All I wanted was to get back to command, back to my brother, and as far away from him as possible. Maybe Parker would allow a room transfer, if I asked nicely, though God knows that was going to be a challenge. He was just a distraction; a distraction I didn't need. As if my point needed emphasis, bullets began to tear up the concrete behind my feet, getting closer with each second. I hadn't even noticed I was being fired at. Pushing off of the ground, I vaulted over a nearby wall, ducking behind it as cover.  
   " _Boo, get out of there! You'll get yourself killed!_ " Growling, I wrenched my radio from my uniform, my eyes fixed on the machinery currently patrolling the crossroads.  
   "That Stalker's going to be the one to go down, Nathan. I'm not a child. It's time you learnt that." Cutting the connection, I sprinted forwards, darting into another house. Sure enough, I heard the tell-tale collision of the metal casings slamming into the floor. I tore up the stairs, my feet pounding against the wooden floor, until I reached the edge. But I didn't stop. Using the pent up momentum, I launched myself through the air, landing (almost perfectly) on top of the Chimeran weapon. Instantly, it began swinging left and right, trying to see where I had gone, providing me with nothing else to do but hold on. Finally, it chose another target. That's when I struck, sliding across the metallic sheets, peering over the edge and holding my gun against the power core, firing rapidly. I laughed as the machine began to jolt below me, shuddering and shaking, electricity dancing across the luminescent ball. It wasn't going to last much longer at all. I always did love the little spheres. They looked so pretty, but they were lethal, deadly weapons that exploded within a few seconds of impact. Which meant it was time for me to leave my sentry post. Or, it would have been. If I had judged it right. My legs had just folded, preparing to spring off of the steel, when it fell to pieces in a ball of fire. My body was thrown backwards, almost as though it were a doll, slamming onto the planks that made up the flooring of (yet another) destroyed house. Thank God the outer wall hadn't been there, or I'd have been in much worse shape. But that didn't mean I was completely okay. Coughing, I rolled on to my hands and knees, spitting out the blood that had collected in my mouth, spluttering slightly as my breath caused it to bubble. Poking around with my tongue, I quickly located the source: a ragged hole in the inside of my cheek. That was going to hurt tomorrow. As was the slash on my forehead that was currently dripping blood into my eyes. Cautiously, I raised a hand to stem the flow, my gaze darting to the staircase, awaiting the face responsible for the pounding steps that were coming up the stairs. **Please be human, please be human**. Luckily, they were, although the unfamiliar face didn't look overly inviting.  
   "You okay, Clearwater? Finished trying to get yourself killed?"  
   "For now. Just have to wait until the dizziness wears off," I replied, smirking up at him. Until he pulled a red box into view. Of course, a medic. How practical.  
   "Do you know how dangerous and reckless . . ."  
   "Don't lecture me! Please! I won't listen anyway!"  
   "Figures," he retorted, wrapping a bandage around my head tightly, causing me to wince. "This'll bleed, but it's not that bad. Head injuries are always the worst when it comes to blood loss."  
   "Thanks for the consoling words. All my non-existent worries have now melted away." It was then that Nathan turned up.  
   "Boo?! God, what is your obsession with getting yourself into trouble?!" Shrugging, I turned my head left, facing away from him, deliberately avoiding his eye. What could I say? Defiance was the word I lived by. Add in the fact that his words had provided an undeniable challenge, and I think it was obvious why I'd done it.  
   "Why do you always have to take everything to an extreme?! Shooting it from a distance would have sufficed, you know!" I shrugged again, pretending to be clueless and without reason. The answer was obvious, so much so that I was rather surprised he hadn't guessed it yet. But I guess he **was** rather irritated. Not that he had any right to be.  
   "What difference does it make to you anyway? It's not like you were in danger, so just quit moaning at me."  
   "Don't even start this conversation again. You know how it ended last time."  
   "Is that why you're bothered?! Well then, get this into your head: what I do is my business! Not yours! If I want to put myself in danger, I can!"  
   "Is it so hard to accept that I actually care if you live or die?!"  
   "I never asked you to care!"  
   "And believe me when I say I wish I didn't! I feel like I'm babysitting an obnoxious three year old!"  
   "Then why don't you shut up and leave the 'obnoxious three year old' alone?!" And there we went again. Even the medic shook his head in exasperation, walking away and muttering about 'weird relationships that were impossible to understand'.  
   "We're not in a relationship!" I shouted, my eyes following the retreating man, the tell-tale red box clutched in his hand. Rolling his eyes at my volume, Nathan held out a hand, helping me to my feet, rubbing at the blood trail that had trickled down my forehead.  
   "Can you just **try** to be more careful?"  
   "Can you get off of me?"  
   "Not until you promise," he stated, staring me down as though my life depended on it. Well, I guess it did. Kind of. I opened my mouth to reply, but someone shouted the most distracting and horrific words I'd heard today.  
   "That's death on four legs, mate!" I wasn't sure who had called, but one glance towards the courtyard told me they were right, and that I need to get the hell away from an open space. Latching on to the fabric of his shirt, I half-dragged Nathan back into the shadows, ignoring the raised eyebrow he sent my way. I had ensured that he wouldn't be seen. So what? It didn't mean I cared about him. I was . . . just making sure that he didn't give away my position. That was all.  
   "Oh, life hates me," I muttered, not taking my eyes off of the Widowmaker. "As long as we don't make any sudden movements, we'll be fine." As I finished speaking, my eyes darted to Nathan. Or rather, they would have, had he still been there. That's when my ears registered the pounding footsteps on the stairs.  
   "No! What are you doing?!" He sprinted across the pavement, grabbing something before continuing forwards, the exploding globules bursting open inches behind him. Panicking, I did the first thing that popped into my mind - I raised my Carbine and fired rapidly at one of the yellow eyes. A thick liquid oozed out of the weeping socket and, furious, it turned in my direction, mouth flying open as it let loose the lethal bubbles. Pushing off of the floor, I landed on the top of the building, running across the roof and leaping on to the next. But not everything could go perfectly. Soon, my head began to pound and my vision swam before my eyes, the injury on my temple distorting everything. I couldn't see, not properly. And so it all fell to pieces. My foot slid sideways, my body twisting as I collided with the tiles, sliding to the edge as I tried frantically to find something to grab onto. My scrabbling hands found purchase on a windowsill, preventing the potentially fatal fall, but putting my body directly in line with the main body of the creature. And, as my vision sharpened, that's what I saw, the Widowmaker, turning slowly in my direction, one eye nothing but a distortion of blood and flesh. And the look in the rest of them told me it knew I was responsible. **Great**. My gaze darted left and right as I searched for a way of escape, not ready to accept that this was my fate. I needn't have bothered. The Widowmaker shrieked as the rocket found its target, spewing pulsating blobs left and right before imploding, spraying blood everywhere, including all over me.  
   "You really do like that look, don't you, Boo?!" Nathan called up, laughing and waving one hand, the other holding a L209 Laark.  
   "Go on! Laugh away! This is your shirt, moron!"  
   "Why am I not surprised?! Finally realised how much you miss my company?!" Involuntarily, my cheeks flared up with colour, infuriated that he had to bring up **that** discussion once again.  
   "Can you just shut up and help me get down?!"  
   "Just drop! I've got you!" He shouted back, walking forwards and extending his arms slightly.  
   "Are you kidding me?! Drop and put my fate in your hands?! Like I would ever do that!"  
   "You don't have a choice!" How right he was. Mere seconds after he had spoken those words, the windowsill splintered, half of it falling to the ground. The half I had been holding on to. A small (and highly embarrassing) squeak escaped my lips as I fell, echoing when I landed in Nathan's outstretched arms, both of us collapsing to the floor.  
   "You're heavier than you look," he choked out, coughing and groaning.  
   "I was hanging from a window on the second floor! It was the momentum!" I snapped, standing up and trying to brush the dirt away from my clothes. Not a chance. The blood made sure it stuck like glue.  
   "Don't take it personally. You can't help it if you weigh a lot."  
   "You. Are. Not. Helping!" Laughing, he climbed to his feet, brushing off the dust and pulling me forwards, hand wrapped around mine as he ran to a nearby house, lest anything else appear. It was at that moment I was truly happy that no-one else had survived the attack. If anyone had seen the redness of my face, I would never have lived it down.


	12. Chapter 12

# Chapter 12

##### 22nd July, 1951

     Coughing and hacking, I pushed forwards, Nathan's hand pressed against my elbow, helping me along. Finally, we had made it, forced our way into the abandoned train station. Well, it **had** been abandoned. Until the Chimera decided to make use of this opportune location. We could hear them, grunting and growling to one another, unaware of our presence. Until that voice came through the radio.  
   " _Hale, come in. Hale, do you read? Cartwright's team is lost. You have to finish the job at Southwalk Bridge. If those Goliaths reach us they'll infect the entire operation._ " Bullseye bullets tore into the wall of the tunnel we resided in, but I was too horrified to pay attention. Cartwright . . . **gone**?! No. No, this couldn't be happening!  
   "What's Hybrid going to say?" I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes at the thought of my brother's broken expression. "Cartwright was his best friend. He . . . oh God, this will kill him." Biting down on his bottom lip, Nathan pulled at my hand, connecting our gaze as I glanced upwards.  
   "Boo, Hybrid wouldn't have let Cartwright come to London on his own. I-I'm sorry." The truth sunk in as the sadness in his eyes became prominent, more so than I'd ever seen it before. Maybe it was a reflection of my own. I . . . I couldn't understand, I **wouldn't** understand! Hybrid . . . would be upset about this, and he'd cry, and then . . . then he'd hug me, sobbing, but alive. He was back with Parker. I knew he was.  
   "Nathan, that's not funny. Don't make jokes about that." Even to my own ears, I sounded desperate, searching frantically for a way out, a route that made the reality fiction. This couldn't happen. I had promised him that I would protect him from any danger, not throw him to wolves. It was like my dream, except this time, I **had** chosen - I had chosen Nathan over my own flesh and blood. I had completely betrayed him, all because I allowed some pathetic feelings to get the better of me. And because of **them**.  
   "No."  
   "Boo, I'm so sorry. Hybrid was a good soldier, and a good person. He didn't deserve this." Slowly, I shook my head. Nathan didn't understand. I knew it had happened, and I had accepted that it had happened. But like hell was I going to let them get away with it.  
   "Give me your knife, Nathan."  
   "Boo . . ."  
   " **Now**." His face was cautious as he complied, eyes worried, as though he was afraid I was going to use it on myself. But he was wrong. It wasn't my blood that was going to be spilled, it was theirs. Those Chimera were going to pay for what they had done. Gradually, the anger built up, further and further, until I was seething, livid. My only family. The Chimera had taken my only living family. Hybrid had never been that fond of war, but it had been what I had lived for. Maybe it was because I knew that no-one could beat me when I was truly furious. Or maybe it was because I was a sick, twisted soul that obtained revenge through any means necessary. My hands twitched and both knives slid across each other, the scraping noise echoing around. Then I leapt into the room. Chimeran screams emitted from all directions as my blades sliced through air and flesh alike. Blood sprayed everywhere - on the walls, the floor, but mostly, on me. But why would that stop me? Why should I care for the damned filth responsible for the death of my brother and my best friend? Over and over, my teeth smashed together, the clang muffled by the material they tore through. I knew that I ought to stop, lest Nathan believe me to be out of control, but the fury drove me to the brink of insanity. Maybe even beyond. Bullets flew left and right, but their origin were unknown to me. Maybe Nathan had decided to take action against me. It was about time. My agility allowed me to avoid every single metal casing, and my speed allowed me to finish the job quickly - **too** quickly. It was over, and I stood in the middle of a literal bloodbath. The scarlet liquid had seeped everywhere, covering the floor until none of the original colour remained. I couldn't even remember what colour that had been. All I could see was red. Arms and legs were scattered, and there wasn't one corpse with all of its limbs. Sometimes, they even lacked a head, the muscles in the neck exposed due to the serrated edge of the daggers I wielded. I looked the worst though. My clothes hung in ripped shreds of cloth where my victims had fought back, each thread dyed a rich crimson. Blood was smeared around my mouth, dripping from my chin, colouring my teeth. It was even in my hair, sticking the strands together. Yet there were no bullets. Turning slowly, I saw him standing there, by the entrance, unmoving and horrified, just as any normal person would be. Smiling sadly, I spread my bloody arms wide.  
   "This is who I am. Welcome to the world of Boo Clearwater." He shook his head slightly, taking a step backwards as his eyes widened. Laughing harshly, I grabbed a nearby Bullseye, reloading and advancing forwards, jolting in surprise when I felt a tug on my arm.  
   "You're amazing," he whispered, leaning down, spinning me to look at him and brushing my hair away from my face gently.  
   "That's not what many people would call it."  
   "Not many people would put up with your obnoxious attitude either."  
   "Touché," I replied, grinning slightly, despite my confusion. I had been so sure of his disgust, and yet . . . he had surprised me to say the least.  
   "Boo, I . . . I'm sorry about Hybrid." Of course he'd bring that up.  
   "I don't want to talk about it, Nathan."  
   "I know it's hard . . ."  
   "No," I whispered, the tears beginning to fall. "It's not hard. It's killing me. He was all I had. I swore to look after him, Nathan, yet I practically gift-wrapped him and handed him over without a second thought. This is all my fault."  
   "How the hell is this your fault?!"  
   "I haven't figured that out yet. Just . . . can we just move on? Please? I don't want to have to think anymore."  
   "Boo . . ." His hand reached out hesitantly, closing around my own as he pulled me forwards, stepping towards me until there was no space left. In retaliation, I fought back, yanking my body away with all the strength I had.  
   "Get off of me! You always do this! How long will it take before you realise that **this** makes everything worse?! It confuses me! **You** confuse me! We don't have time for this pathetic excuse of an experience! We need to get to the Tower, and we need to blow up every filthy creature that resides there!"  
   "No matter the cost?!"  
   "No matter the cost," I agreed, my eyes narrowing at his angry expression. He had no right to be this furious. Some things were more important than both of our lives put together. Things like revenge, vengeance. Justice.  
   "So you'd kill yourself to end this?!"  
   "If that's what it took!" The sergeant opened his mouth to reply once again, probably to shout at me for even **considering** reckless actions, when he was cut off by a stream of Bullseye bullets. As usual, the Chimera had impeccable timing.

     Well, sewer pipes were not a comfortable material to land on. Who knew?! Unfortunately, with the charge detonating within seconds, the pipes had been the closest - and only - form of cover. I pushed myself against the side, squinting to block out the debris and dust. I wasn't on my own for long, Nathan's arms extending either side of me, holding my body in place with his own. My cheeks heated as I looked to the side, not meeting his eye as he was forced to press forwards, trying to avoid the rocks and metal thrown up by the explosion. He was so close . . . no! I did not need a repeat of the episode in our room! Breathing slowly, I tried to focus on anything but the man in front of me. And it worked. Sort of. Finally, the air was still, and as quiet as it could be on a battle field.  
   "One word," I muttered, my face still burning. "One word and I will throw you to the God damn Crawlers, just to see if you survive the second time around."  
   "Thanks. Not that I expected any different." Rolling my eyes, I made to move forwards, only to be shoved behind him as he stepped out of the tunnel.  
   "Want to explain what that was about?"  
   "Well," he answered coldly. "As you seem set on being suicidal to end this fight, I gathered I should reduce the amount of chances you have to do so." The retort made it to my lips, but faded away as my gaze focused on the bridge. Despite everything, one Goliath had made it to the other side, unscathed and safe. For now. That's when gunshots registered in my mind. A single LU-P LYNX was sitting, stationary, in the middle of a snow-covered clearing, firing rapidly at an approaching Stalker. One glance towards my (obnoxious) partner, and we were off, tearing towards the vehicle, ignoring the Chimeran machine that had keeled over and exploded.  
   "Damn it!" That voice. I knew that voice, but it . . . it couldn't be . . .  
   "Cartwright! You're alive!" Leaping forwards, I landed inside the Jeep, wasting no time in wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Laughing, he returned the gesture without even a second of hesitation.  
   "Well, I was alive last time I checked. Not too sure about you though. You're covered in blood!" Smirking slightly, I nodded, staring down at my scarlet uniform.  
   "Let's just say some Chimera paid for what they did to my younger brother." Instantly, Cartwright's face dropped, the light in his eyes dimming until it was barely visible as he sat on one of the benches.  
   "Boo, I'm so sorry. I should have done something."  
   "I don't blame you. I know you did all you could have done."  
   "How?"  
   "Because I know you." Silence echoed around as Nathan stepped forwards, sliding into the driver's seat, twisting his head to look at the two of us.  
   "We could have used that."  
   "I know," Cartwright snapped, head in his hands. "I was only trying to disable it. Let's go; we have to catch that Goliath." The engine rumbled as Nathan turned the key, motioning towards one of the benches.  
   "Sit down, Boo. We don't have time to conduct a rescue operation because you're somehow careless enough to fall off of a car." Growling, I did as instructed, crossing my arms and pulling a face as he looked away. Cartwright chuckled half-heartedly, nudging my shoulder.  
   "I take it you and your boyfriend have had an argument?"  
   "He's **not** my boyfriend!"  
   "Could have fooled me." I didn't reply. There was a different matter preying on my mind.  
   "What happened to Hybrid?" In response, the Lieutenant stiffened, wincing at my words and the blunt way I uttered them.  
   "He . . . the others had said he could push the trigger. The charges had been set, so that was all that was left. He wanted to push it, he was so **earnest** that I . . . I said yes. We heard them in the air - the spires. Hybrid wanted to finish the job before they hit. I could have said something, **stopped him** , and I didn't. I just let him roll away. The spire hit the ground at his exact location. He never stood a chance." Once again the tears gathered, but I pushed them back, determined to stay strong, to finish the job. To do what Hybrid would have wanted.  
   "I'm so sorry, Boo. I'm going to miss him too." Gently, in a manner that was the opposite of my usual demeanour, I brushed away one of the tears trailing down his cheeks, hugging him again.  
   "If it's any consolation, he adored you. You were the best friend he had always wanted and never had. I don't think even I related to him as well as you did." A small smirk appeared as he glanced my way.  
   "Let's be honest, Boo: does anyone relate to you?" Grinning weakly, I stood, making my way to the turret, swinging up on to the platform and taking a hold of the gun.  
   "Well, no more emotional breakdowns. We've got something more important to do - make things even. A few hundred Chimera should do it, don't you agree?" I didn't wait for an answer, choosing instead to turn and start firing at the oncoming enemy, oblivious to the words of approval Cartwright muttered in my direction.

     We'd been fighting for hours, and yet, it never seemed to get easier. For every Chimera that was killed, another took its place. We need something bigger, something better . . .  
   "Let's commandeer that Stalker!" Something like a Stalker. We leapt out simultaneously, running towards the machinery, me lagging behind, favouring my right side. The cut across my hip was throbbing again, a piercing sting that was hard to ignore. If it was bleeding, it'd be hard to notice.  
   "It's not like you to be slow." My gaze darted forwards as I glared at my partner, motioning to my hip.  
   "My apologies. Would you like me to ask it to stop hurting? Maybe shout at it and scold it for being bad?"  
   "Are you even supposed to be out of a bed yet?" Biting my lip, I turned my eyes to the floor, my reaction giving away everything. Sighing, he strode back towards me, shaking his head slightly in a cross between disapproval and amusement. Why he was finding this funny, I had no idea. Until he picked me up and began carrying me to the abandoned machine.  
   "For God's sake! Put me down!"  
   "No."  
   "I said put me down! Now, Nathan!" Smirking, he just continued forwards, nodding for Cartwright to open the cockpit door, the lieutenant complying with a huge grin. None too carefully, I was dropped into the cockpit, the two soldiers climbing in afterwards.  
   "You know, I have legs. I could have walked those few steps. Using my **legs**!"  
   "You were taking too long," Nathan muttered, waving a hand towards the control panel. "Now, can you get this thing up and running, or not?" Scoffing, I rolled my eyes, sliding my knife between the panel and the stand it rested on, prising it open with little effort.  
   "Hold this," I ordered, disappearing into the cavity up to my waist. "And I could use some light in here." A wide beam shone throughout the crawl space, lighting up each and every wire. Now to find the one I needed . . . and there it was, a thin green snake, coiled around a single metal pillar. Great. Now I just needed to reach it. Inching forwards further, I finally closed my hand around it, yanking the serrated knife through the cable, but not before inhaling sharply as the blunt edge of the box dug into my hip. Instantly, the interior lit up, a metallic clanking filling the air as energy flowed through the power core, the Stalker roaring to life. Smiling, I withdrew from the tangle of wires, sheathing my knife and collapsing into one of the seats. Cartwright lowered the panel into position, moving to the driver’s seat, whilst Nathan sat next to me, prodding my side experimentally. Hissing in pain, I shied away from the touch, sliding sideways and narrowing my eyes.  
   "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
   "Have you considered yet that maybe going into that tower isn't a good idea?" he asked, his face uncaring and impassive, but his eyes betraying the worry he felt.  
   "Have you considered that maybe I don't have a choice? Well, I could always let the Chimera kill me, but, ironically enough, I'm not very fond of that plan."  
   "Boo, you can hardly walk! That's bad enough! If you come with us, all I'm going to be doing is worrying and . . ." Snarling loudly, I slammed my head into my hands, teeth gritted in frustration.  
   "So you're going to bring this up again? Oh, joy. After all, we both know how well this always goes, don't we?"  
   "Maybe if you weren't so stubborn . . ."  
   "Don't turn this around to me when . . ."  
   "Who else should I blame then?!"  
   "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! JUST KISS AND MAKE UP, OR SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shocked, I stared over at Cartwright, eyes widening with each passing second, surprised that he had even intervened, let alone shouted. Sighing gently, he grinned.  
   "Finally. Look, if you two are going to argue, at least be quiet about it, okay? **Thank you.** " Embarrassed, I ran a hand through my hair, my eyes meeting Nathan's, gold boring into gold.  
   "Right, why do you insist on bringing up this conversation? It always ends badly."  
   "Why do you always insist on bringing up the debriefing meeting on the 18th?"  
   "Because I know what happened."  
   "You really don't. We spoke: that was all!"  
   "Then why won't you tell me what you spoke about?!" Once again, our voices had begun to increase in volume.  
   "Forget I said anything," Cartwright groaned, covering his ears and turning away from us. We both ignored him, glaring at each other, fists clenching.  
   "You tell me I'm being ridiculous, and yet, you provide no evidence against my statements," I snapped.  
   "I don't need to tell you everything! You could just trust me!"  
   "And why would I do that?!"  
   "Oh, I think you know why." My cheeks heated slightly, but I didn't lower my gaze, not daring to look away.  
   "Uncalled for."  
   "But relevant. Look, why can't you let this go?!"  
   "Because I don't like being lied to!"  
   "I'm not lying, for God's sake! Is it that hard to admit that you're wrong?!"  
   "Why were you there then?! You want me to believe you?! Why were you in Parker's office?!" Silence, a deafening silence that covered everything. Even the battlefield seemed quieter. Tears gathered, but I pushed them back, finally turning my gaze to the ground.  
   "Fine then. Well, **Hale** , man the turret and make yourself useful. I want to get this done, and then get back to command. The sooner we get back, the sooner I never have to see you again. Who knows? Maybe a change in partner will make everything better."  
   "Boo, don't do this. You're being stupid."  
   "Stupid and reckless," I stated, laughing coldly. "I thought you would have realised by now: that's my speciality. I wasn't joking, Sergeant - when we get back, we'll never have to see each other again."  
   "And if we want to?" I glanced over at him, hardening my expression.  
   " **I** won't **ever** want to." And that was the end of it, both of us looking away, him yanking the gun into position, me grabbing the controls and jolting the machine forwards, causing Cartwright to lose his balance, crashing into the floor.  
   "Really, Boo? Would it have killed you to have sent me even a single word of . . ." His voice tailed off as he noticed at my furious expression.  
   "Shutting up now," he muttered, staring at me in concern.  
   "Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."  
   "No, you're not. You're going to regret saying that, if you don't regret it already."  
   "No, I'm not! I don't feel regret, Cartwright! Regret is for the weak!" Smiling sadly, he put a hand on my shoulder.  
   "You're lying to yourself again, Boo."  
   "I know," I whispered, trying to concentrate on the battlefield, and trying to ignore the pounding voice at the back of my skull that told me to take everything back. The voice that was also responsible for the tears in my eyes and the shaking present in my words.


	13. Chapter 13

# Chapter 13

##### 23rd July, 1951

     It was early morning by the time we finally forced our way to the tower. The pain in my side was worse than ever, but I still refused to stay behind, or 'listen to reason' as Nathan put it. His argument was the same, never varying - that I was in more danger, more likely to be shot, killed. In retaliation, my reply was also constant.  
   "Why should I care what you think?" Every time, he would flinch at my words, though the jumps became increasingly smaller and slighter with time. It was harsh, and I knew that, but I couldn't afford for him to be distracted and 'worried'. There was a higher chance of him being hurt, shot. Dying. And I couldn't let that happen. Which was why we all entered the tower together, separating at the door, Nathan and I putting as much distance between ourselves as possible, darting glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking.  
   "It's down to this," Cartwright muttered to my right, raised gun scanning around the room slowly. Forcing a smile onto my face, I turned away from both soldiers, striding forwards carefully, finger tracing the outline of the Bullseye trigger gently. Oh, payback was going to be **good**. Suddenly, the lieutenant's voice sounded again, panicked, but barely audible over the smash that resounded throughout the room, closely followed by an ear-piercing shriek.  
   "Hale, we've got trouble!" The Widowmaker was hanging over the lieutenant, darting down towards him with a shrill cry. An instinctual need to protect shot through me, my finger yanking on the trigger, sending a stream of bullets at the monster, attracting its undivided attention. Screeching, it turned towards me, legs pounding against the floor as it charged in my direction, only to be distracted by another round of ammunition. My gaze darted sideways, to where Nathan was now sprinting away from the exploding balls being spat in his direction. Frantically, I ran my hand down the barrel of the gun, pressing down on the button to release the glowing orange tag, watching in satisfaction as it glued itself to the side of the large yellow body. Terror filled my eyes as I pulled down on the trigger, moments too late, the exploding globules throwing the acid-like liquid over his clothes, my bullets doing nothing to relieve the pain written on his face. But they were enough to distract the spider-like Chimera. Once again, it came charging forwards, my bullets never stopping until, finally, it exploded. If only that had been the end of it. As the main body of the creature blew apart, the legs flew across the room in different directions, one heading straight for me. I pushed off of the ground, avoiding everything but the jagged end. As the spike sliced across my hip, the shrapnel injury opened again, sending a blinding pain through my form, increasing ten-fold as I crashed into the floor. My balance and control had disappeared along with the blood that was draining from my body.  
   "Damn it!" My hand pressed against my side with all the force I had, but the dark stain steadily expanded outwards, my first-aid attempts doing nothing to prevent the bleeding. Carefully, I pulled my hand away, wincing at the crimson stain it bore, and dragged myself over to the side of the structure, using it to pull myself to my feet.  
   "Not bad shooting, I'd say," Cartwright remarked, leaning against a nearby wall, sliding down suddenly. "Considering . . . I was hit and all." That's when I saw the blood. Instantly, I was limping towards him, using the metal as a support, collapsing a few paces away from my best friend's body.  
   "I guess Boo got it bad too. Can you make it over here?" Nodding, I pulled myself forwards, inhaling sharply with every movement, but succeeding all the same.  
   "God, Boo, what did it do to you?"  
   "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Cartwright rolled his eyes at my blatant lie, leaning his head backwards, but by the look on his face, even that caused him pain.  
   "Hale, you go ahead . . . we'll . . . cover this entrance." Patting him on the shoulder gently, the sergeant stood, wincing slightly, only to have me grab his hand.  
   "Nathan . . . be careful. Please." Instantly, his face hardened, his eyes furious as he tore his hand away.  
   "Why do you care?! You never want to see me again, remember?! What would it matter to you if something went wrong?!" My gaze fell to the floor, shocked that he had shouted, but ashamed that I had driven him this far.  
   "I should be going with you. You shouldn't have to do this on your own."  
   "I don't have a choice! You can't come with me, because you can't even walk. In fact, because of your stubbornness, you'll be lucky to get out of **here** alive," he snapped, motioning to the empty room around us. But I wasn't staring at that. He . . . he was crying, a single silent tear sliding down his cheek as he glared at me.  
   "Nathan, you're . . ." Carefully, I motioned to my own cheekbone, watching as he swiped at his face angrily.  
   "You think I don't know that?! God, why do you do this to me?! One minute you hate me and couldn't care less if I died in the most painful way possible, the next you're begging me to be careful and safe! I'm sick of this! Which is it, Boo?! You choose me, or you choose yourself! Take your pick!" Choose . . . myself? When had I ever chosen **myself**?! Everything I'd done had been to make sure we'd made it out alive! My actions, they'd helped us . . . hadn't they? I'd pushed him away, forced him to do the same, to reduce the distractions we'd faced. To ensure our concentration had been on the task we'd been set. But, then again . . . had it done that at all? I mean, sure, we'd been separate, but I couldn't think of a time when I hadn't felt his eyes on me. Apart from when my eyes had been on him, making sure he was okay. Making sure he was safe.  
   "Nathan, I-I was trying to help. I didn't mean to cause this."  
   "So that's it, is it?" he asked, tone dropping, fury dissolving to be replaced by defeat. "You're choosing yourself?" Gently, I shook my head, staring up at him with tears in my eyes, my voice no more than a whisper.  
   "There was never any choice. Everything I've done . . . it was supposed to help you. It was always about you." Like a shot, his temper was back.  
   "Then why did you constantly push me away?! I think I made it more than obvious that your method wasn't working! I tried everything and you still persisted! Why?!"  
   "I . . . I didn't want you to worry, lest you got hurt."  
   "So you knew what you were doing?!"  
   "Of course I knew!" I shouted, finally losing control, furious at his lack of understanding. "As long as you didn't worry, you were safe! And so was I! Every time you worry, I fall to pieces! I've tried to stay strong, defiant, be the cold-hearted killer I was trained to be, but, around you, I can't! And it scares the hell out of me!" My chest was heaving, my breathing becoming slowly heavier, mostly due to the lack of energy that came with the loss of blood. All my strength evaporated and I had no choice but to allow myself to collapse against the side of the structure.  
   "Boo . . . I . . ."  
   "Go, Nathan," I coughed out, waving a hand weakly. "I'll see you back at command. We . . . have a lot to talk about." Smiling softly, he nodded, leaning down to brush a hand across my cheek. Even after all this time, they still lit up, reddening.  
   "Be careful," I murmured, connecting our gaze, not daring to look away, and not wanting to either.  
   "I promise." And, with a final shaky goodbye from me, he was sprinting across the room, charging into the elevator, and slamming his hand down on the button. I watched him go with a small, unsure smile. I was concerned - there was no doubting that - and yet, I felt safe, knowing he'd honour his promise. After all, he was as stubborn as I was. A small, breathless chuckle broke my train of thought, causing my head to turn, my gaze focusing on Cartwright.  
   "Well, wasn't that **just adorable**? I told you, didn't I? I knew you'd regret it."  
   "If it wasn't for the fact that we're both dying, I would have knocked you out for saying that," I retorted, grinning at him. My smile faded soon after, roughly around the same time that an all-too-familiar lethargy began to take over.  
   "Cartwright! I can't . . . staying awake, it's . . ."  
   "I know, Boo. It's harder," he muttered, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "I feel it too. We're going to be okay. You won't pass out. Not like last time. I swear." Nodding hesitantly, I tried to relax, whilst also trying to force my eyelids open. Trying to stay awake. Trying to stay alive.

     "Sergeant Hale, do you read me? I have Cartwright here. Come in."  
   "Gracious decoy, Captain."  
   "Hale, are you there?" Silence. My breath caught in my throat and my hand flew sideways as I tried to stand up, ignoring the protests of Cartwright and Parker. Then the reply came.  
   " _Did they both get out? Is she . . ._ " I stretched for the radio, falling off of the bench in my haste, groaning in pain at the collision. Cartwright burst out laughing, wincing as it pulled at his side, while Parker dropped the device into my hand, smirking all over her face.  
   "Yeah. I'm fine. I always am."  
   " _Don't lie to me. I can hear the pain in . . ._ "  
   "I'm fine! I just . . . fell off of the seat." Laughter came through the line, crackling and quiet, but . . . happy. Whilst in the middle of a Chimeran tower. And I wasn't quite sure that was normal, or remotely healthy. But who was I to talk? Besides . . . I'd missed that laugh.  
   " _How are you doing?_ "  
   "Fine now, thanks to the medics. My ears hurt though. They gave me a lecture, and a long one at that."  
   " _How much of it do you remember?_ "  
   "I was supposed to remember it?" And there was that laugh again. Smiling, I handed the radio back to Parker, picking myself up off of the floor gently and laying down on the bench. Slowly, Cartwright shuffled across the wooden seats, resting by my feet as Parker carried on to inform Nathan of the air vents on the side of the tower.  
   "Have a nice trip?"  
   "Shut up." Chuckling, he shook his head slightly, patting my leg comfortingly.  
   "Hope it didn't hurt too much - you've been through enough already."  
   "I've had worse," I muttered, not wanting to look at the grin on his face. I was embarrassed enough already.  
   "I've got something for you, by the way. I was going to wait until we were back at command but . . . well, due to recent events, I guess you can have it early." Holding out a single hand, he dropped the object onto my stomach, metal clanging together as it landed. I reached for it cautiously, holding it up to the light, examining it. Then my breath caught.  
   "They're his. You've got his dog tags."  
   "No, Boo," he replied, nodding in my direction. "You've got them. They're yours." I clenched my fingers together hard enough for the words to imprint on my palm as I thanked him, over and over again. Sure enough, when I opened my fist, there they were: Hybrid Clearwater, Private.

     Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. A . . . rumbling was coming from the tower, the noise like nothing I had ever heard before. He should have been out by now. We should have been on our way back to the command centre. But he wasn't out. Why wasn't he out?  
   "Boo, calm down! I'm sure everything is fine!" Cartwright was tugging on my sleeve, trying to get me to look at him, but I couldn't drag my gaze away from the tower. That's when the first explosion happened, metal plates flying off in all directions, the fire spreading rapidly. Bursts of flames appeared left and right, shrapnel missing the plane, but only just. Still, the VTOL went lower, trying to find a safe area. If only that were possible.  
   "We're too close, Captain! We've got to get clear!" Frantically, I shook my head, opening my mouth, only to have Parker beat me to it.  
   "Hold this position! That's an order!" The blaze flew from the tower, ending mere feet in front of us, burning everything in its path. The Chimera were screaming - I could hear them, high-pitched, filled with agony. Maybe our people were doing that too.  
   "It's too late! No-one's coming out of there!" With those words, the pilot swung the plane around, flying away from the scene we were all staring at in horror.  
   "I said . . .!" Parker didn't finish. She couldn't. A nearby flare flew outwards, away from the exploding structure, rocking the VTOL to the point where we all had to cling on for dear life. Expertly, the pilot manoeuvred the P-1117 Kingfisher away from the Chimeran facility, and away from Nathan. Or rather, what was left of him. The pilot . . . he was right - no-one was coming out of there. Not alive anyway. I could hear Parker and Cartwright shouting, ordering the man to go back, but he wasn't listening, insisting that he had to get us all to safety.  
   "We can't just leave them there! That's as bad as cowardice!"  
   "Fly us back now! That's an order!"  
   "Stop it," I muttered, covering my eyes with my arm, trying to hide my eyes that had begun to water. "Just stop. It doesn't matter anyway. They . . . they're all gone. All of them." Parker continued, ignoring me, but Cartwright fell silent, staring at me in shock.  
   "Boo, you can't . . . why? Why are you saying that?"  
   "If I give up, accept it, then it won't hurt as much when, or rather **if** , they find the body."  
   "What the hell are you saying?! You never give up! You're Boo bloody Clearwater!"  
   "Yes, Cartwright!" I shouted, sitting up suddenly, trying to push the pain aside. "I am 'Boo bloody Clearwater'! And that's why it hurts a whole lot more that he's gone! First Hybrid, and now this! It hurts! And I want it to stop hurting! Hoping for the impossible isn't going to do that!" My bottom lip trembled as I lay down again, the tears sliding down my cheeks, the cold metal of the dog tags resting against my chest, a constant reminder of what I'd lost. I had nothing to remember Nathan.  
   "Boo . . ."  
   "Please, Cartwright," I whispered, clenching my hands into fists. "Please don't. I don't want to talk. I don't want to feel. And I don't want to hurt. He's gone, and so is Hybrid. And neither of them are coming back. There was so much I wanted to say, and now . . . now he'll never know." Slowly, the sobbing started, as silent and subtle as I could manage.  
   "He knew, Boo. He knew how you felt in the end," Cartwright said, his voice soft. "And Hybrid was so proud of you, proud of himself. He was happy, glad to be helping. He was happy, because he knew that, inside, you were happy. You gave it your best, Boo, but sometimes your best isn't enough. Trust me, I know." Shaking my head, I gazed up at the metal framing of the VTOL.  
   "Knowing that there was nothing to be done doesn't make it any easier. Nothing is going to make this easier. And that's something else you know."  
   "Yeah, I guess it is." And so we sat there, flying away from those that needed us most, the silence uncomfortable and awkward, one no-one dared break.  
   " _. . . to Command . . . time . . . tower . . ._ " Our heads jolted up at the same time, both of us staring at the radio.  
   "You . . . heard that, right, Cartwright?"  
   "Yeah . . . I-I did. But that would mean . . ."  
   "Turn this plane around!" I shouted, doing my best to stand, but failing miserably.  
   "Not you too, Clearwater! As I told Captain Parker, it's not safe!"  
   "He's still alive! I suggest you turn this around before the same can't be said for you!"  
   "Don't you . . ."  
   "I SAID NOW!"  
   "Miss Clearwater, enough," Parker snapped, tired and exasperated. "It's over. He's gone."  
   "No! I heard him! You must have too! On the radio!"  
   "No, Miss Clearwater, I didn't." But there was something not quite right with the way she said that sentence.  
   "You're lying."  
   "Miss Clearwater . . ."  
   "You're lying! We need to go back!"  
   "There was no proof that was him! Besides, any soldier that came out of there would likely die within the minute! Drop it!" And so I did. I dropped it with the rest of my body, collapsing backwards, trying to control the shaking and the tears. Because what good were they going to do now? I could cry all I wanted. And he wasn't here to see them, to understand what they meant. He wasn't here, so I couldn't get rid of the regret waltzing around my mind, hand-in-hand with a single thought: **you never truly knew how much you meant to me.**


	14. Epilogue

# Epilogue

##### 30th July, 1951

     This was it, the last time I'd ever look in the mirror in this place. Then I'd be gone. Slowly, I pulled at my new uniform, smiling slightly at the thought of Parkers reaction when she saw me. I hadn't kept everything she'd given me. Instead, I'd . . . well . . . **edited** it a little. A pair of dog tags hung from my neck, a constant reminder of my little brother, the one who had been there for me through everything. Well, almost everything. Taking a deep breath, I stepped backwards, ready to leave when the knock resounded throughout the room.  
   "Come in." Red hair, green eyes, beret. The only person I didn't want to see.  
   "Hey, Cartwright."  
   "I heard you're leaving?" Biting my lip, I nodded, looking to the floor.  
   "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just . . . I didn't want you to think that your friendship didn't mean anything."  
   "People are more likely to think that if they're left out of the loop. Good thing I know that you're no good with understanding feelings, isn't it?" Smirking, he stepped forwards, holding out a plain box. I stared at it in confusion, my eyes darting between it and the man holding it.  
   "A leaving present."  
   "No! No, you can't get me something for **leaving you**! That's wrong! No, I can't take it!"  
   "You bloody well will take it! You don't know what I had to go through to get this!" Grinning, I nodded, taking the gift and lifting off the lid. Then I laughed.  
   "You remembered!"  
   "Of course I remembered! It was one of the first things you said to me."  
   "'Can I wear your hat?'" I murmured, pulling out a replica of Cartwright's beret.  
   "Here. If you wear it, you've got to wear it right." And sure enough, he positioned it exactly like his own.  
   "Now, I won't be with you to correct it every day, so you better do it right."  
   "Yes, sir," I replied, beaming as I turned back to the mirror.  
   "Can I ask where you're going?" Nodding, I spun around, darting to the other side of the room and grabbing a note.  
   "It's a facility that specialises in Chimeran activity. 'Special Research Projects Administration', or SRPA for short. They have loads of information, but I'm nothing they've ever seen before. They need the information, and I'm a good soldier to boot. It's a golden opportunity, one they haven't passed up on. And look on the bright side - I get to fight a ton of Chimera. It's practically heaven on Earth," I explained, handing him the reminder. I knew what it said off by heart: **VTOL pick-up, 30th July, midday**.  
   "You've only got a few minutes then?"  
   "Yeah. Cartwright . . . before I go . . ." Then I stopped, hesitant to voice the question.  
   "What is it, Boo?"  
   "Did he really know?" I whispered, glancing up quickly. "Or did he die thinking I . . ."  
   "He knew, Boo. We all did."  
   "And Hybrid was . . . happy, right?"  
   "Yeah. He was in the field, killing the Chimera, and he was allowed to blow up a bridge. He was happier than I'd ever seen him before. Now, come on. Your 'quick question' has turned into three. It's time for you to get going, sniper girl." Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around the lieutenant, trying to keep the tears at bay. After all, I'd done so well so far.  
   "Thank you. For everything."  
   "Look after yourself, Boo. Try and come back one day," he replied, copying the gesture.  
   "I promise."

     It was go time. Cartwright had been sent out on a retrieval mission moments after we had left my room. Consequently, it was only Parker and I at the pick-up point.  
   "Miss Clearwater, what the hell are you wearing?! I thought I told you to wear the new uniform!"  
   "You did. And I am. I just customised it a bit."  
   "That shirt is ridiculous! It's hanging off of you and . . ."  
   "It was his." And that was the end of all conversation, neither of us having anything to say. At least she hadn't told me to remove it. I guess she wasn't as cold-hearted as I had thought, not that I liked her any better for it.  
   "One thing, Miss Clearwater. Lieutenant Cartwright has informed me of certain . . . uh . . . **thoughts** you had about Sergeant Hale's visit to my office on the 18th. I can assure you that nothing of that nature ever took place."  
   "Why was he in there?"  
   "To request a room transfer," she replied quietly. "He explained, rather reluctantly, that he had been feeling things about you that were . . . **inappropriate**. He wanted a room transfer so that nothing that would cause you to feel uncomfortable would happen." Slowly, I looked to the ground, my eyebrows knitting together as I concentrated.  
   "But . . . that makes no sense. Why wouldn't he just tell me that?"  
   "Did you ever think that maybe he was embarrassed? Especially when it was so obvious to everyone else that you liked him."  
   "I . . . I-I didn't even think . . ."  
   "At least you know now."  
   "Even if it is too late." A thick wind filled the area, the VTOL coming in to land quickly and efficiently, a single man standing in the open doorway, disembarking as the vehicle landed.  
   "Private Clearwater?" he asked, looking between Parker and I. Slowly, I raised my hand, stepping forwards with a nod.  
   "I'm Major Richard Blake. It's good to finally meet you."  
   "It was a pleasure to hear of your organisation - it's nice to know there's somewhere I'll fit in. Sort of." Grinning, he nodded, motioning to the plane before moving towards it.  
   "Look after yourself, Parker," I muttered, following him forwards. "And do try not to get killed. You'd be doing me out of a job." Then we were on the VTOL and flying into the distance. I stood at the door for a while, waving to nothing at all, yet waving goodbye to everything.  
   "Private Clearwater?"  
   "You can call me Boo, you know. I'm not one for manners and formalities."  
   "Somehow, I figured that out. Are you . . . sure you want to go through with this?"  
   "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
   "You seem like you regret leaving," he explained, sitting on the seat gently. I collapsed onto the one next to him, leaning backwards and staring upwards.  
   "I never regret anything."  
   "Good to know. Are you aware of what tests will be being performed?"  
   "No, and I don't care. Before, I would have been forced to get every detail. Now, I have nothing to stop me from being reckless. The battle for London took them all," I murmured, turning to face the floor, swiping at my eyes, refusing to downgrade myself. Again.  
   "We've all lost someone to them. That's why we fight."  
   "I know. It's just . . . it's hard. I lost my brother, and then someone close to me. In the space of a few hours."  
   "How close?" I stared up at him, cheeks reddening slowly.  
   "Oh, right. Well . . . uh . . . the doctor couldn't wait to meet you. He's back at SRPA 3. We just got a new soldier who required immediate attention. He asked for you to meet him in his surgery when we arrive. He should be finished by that time. Does that sound alright, Private?"  
   "There's something wrong with that question."  
   "Does that sound alright, Boo?" he asked, smirking.  
   "That sounds fine."

     The facility was beautiful, more beautiful than I thought possible. Half-submerged in the water, shining, new and . . . amazing. The inside was fantastic too, closely packed, but secure and safe. The route to the surgical room was long, but that may have been due to the tour I got on the way, chaperoned and commentated by Richard Blake. Needless to say, I was smiling by the time we reached the closed doors, despite the increasing nervousness with every step.  
   "Well, this is it - the doctor's surgery. Here's where the Sentinels get their inhibitor, meaning we sit in here for hours and hours trying to find a way past the plains of hell inside us. Does it work? More or less. Mostly less. But there you have it. Anyway, the doctor should be finishing up by now. In you go. I'll catch you later." And then, with a final salute, he was gone, strolling down the corridor, leaving me on my own. This was it. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.  
   "Enter." Russian? Well, who was I to judge? Slowly, I pushed open the door, stepping inside with (slightly hesitant) steps.  
   "Doctor Malikov?" The man that turned around was old and frail, no denying that, but there was a look in his eyes that radiated knowledge and power beyond control. He was single-handedly, the weakest and strongest man I had ever laid eyes on.  
   "Ah! You must be Private Clearwater!"  
   "Just Boo, please."  
   "Boo?" That voice. But that . . . that was impossible. And yet . . . there he was, sitting on the bed, shocked into silence and completely stunned. As stunned as I was.  
   "N-Nathan? B-b-but this is . . . this can't be happening. I saw you go into the tower. I saw it blow up! No-one was coming out of there alive!" I moved over to him, stopping only inches away, watching as he stood. Slowly, his hand reached out, coming to rest on the side of my face, wiping away the tears I didn't realise had fallen.  
   "I came out of there alive." But still I shook my head.  
   "I don't understand. I thought you were dead. I . . . I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
   "I know! I know! And I'm sorry. I tried to contact you, Boo, but . . . it didn't work."  
   "I cried for you," I muttered, not daring to meet his eye. "I looked like an idiot."  
   "I know."  
   "No, you don't." Then I slapped him, as hard as possible, leaving a rather visible red mark. He raised a hand to his face, raising an eyebrow my way. But I wasn't done yet. My hands reached up, latching onto his collar and pulling him down to my level as I kissed him, smiling as it finally sunk in. He was alive and he was here.  
   "I know, by the way," I murmured, pulling away. "Why you were in Parker's office, I mean. You could have just told me."  
   "I think we've both been stupid."  
   "I'm never stupid. A reckless idiot, maybe. But not stupid. That's your job." Laughing, he leant down again, pressing our lips together until I had to pull away to breathe.  
   "How the hell did I miss you throwing insults at me left, right and centre?"  
   "I guess you're just a sucker for punishment, aren't you?"  
   "Only if you're the one dealing it," he replied, smirking at my embarrassed expression. "God I missed you."  
   "And . . . I . . . I missed you, too. When I saw the flames coming from the tower . . . it hurt more than I thought possible. To lose Hybrid, and then you . . . I-I couldn't deal with being alone, Nathan. Promise me that, from now on, you'll be careful."  
   "From now on?" His tone was questioning, but his eyes were hopeful.  
   "You didn't honestly think I was going back to Britain? What, and let you have all the fun? **Please**. Do you even know me at all?" Laughing, he went to lean down once again, only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat. That someone being Dr. Malikov. And someone else wolf-whistling. That someone being Major Blake.  
   " **Well** , Sergeant Hale, I need you in Command. I need to brief you on your next assignment. As for you, Private Clearwater, I do believe Dr. Malikov has some tests to run. Unless now is a bad time?" Blushing, I stepped backwards, allowing Nathan to walk towards the corridor.  
   "I'll see you later, Boo."  
   "Yeah. Yeah, you will." And I guess that was the moment that it truly sunk in. I would probably never see Cartwright again, even though I had promised. Hybrid was gone. Forever. Even though I had promised to look after him. My future wouldn't be anything more than slaughtering hoards and hoards of Chimera. But Nathan was in my future. And . . . I guess that was why I was smiling. It was small, subtle, but it was there. And, best of all, it was genuine.


End file.
